<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hechizo by chdragen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793542">Hechizo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chdragen/pseuds/chdragen'>chdragen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angustía, Hurt, Other, Wings, amistad, castiel alado, feathers - Freeform, friends - Freeform, gabriel alado, plumas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chdragen/pseuds/chdragen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam y Dean tienen que lidiar con un hechizo que persigue a Castiel. Mientras tanto, Dean va descubriendo cosas que no sabía de su amigo ángel volviéndose cada vez más cercanos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--  Cuidado!!!! Sam gritó advirtiendo a su hermano y a Castiel de un ataque repentino de una joven bruja quien raptaba niños para hacer distintos tipos de rituales. Una luz salió de la mano de la bruja mientras decía extrañas palabras apuntando a Dean quien rápidamente lo esquivó dándole a un espejo detrás de él, lo que hizo que el rayo cambiara de dirección e impactara justo en la espalda de Castiel derribándolo fuera de la vista dentro de una habitación.</p><p>--  Cas!!!  --  Dean grito, pero no obtuvo respuesta.</p><p>--  le di al ángel!!! Mucho mejor!!!  --  la joven bruja se alegró ya que fue una gran ventaja porque era apenas una novata. Los chicos no tardaron mucho en inmovilizarla mientras Dean corrió a la habitación buscando a Castiel sin tener rastros de él a la vista.</p><p>--  en donde esta?!  --  Dean grito a la bruja  quien estaba amarrada en una silla riéndose en respuesta.  </p><p>--  será mejor que nos digas que le hiciste o…..  --  Sam amenazó  con enojo.</p><p>--  o qué? el hechizo impacto directamente en su espalda!!  --  la bruja parecía festejar eso  -- Sabes lo difícil que es hacer eso? Los ángeles siempre están cuidando su espalda cuando se trata de brujería y hechizos. Es muy difícil verlas mientras mantienen ocultas esas cosas. Y valla que necesitamos un montón de ellas  --</p><p>--  un montón de qué?  --  Sam preguntó. Pero antes de que pudieran saber lo que realmente estaba pasando, una ráfaga de viento llenó la habitación apareciendo otras dos brujas para rescatar a su compañera.</p><p>--  regresaremos por el ángel  --  Dijo la  bruja líder mirando a los hermanos con una sonrisa no muy animada  --  buen trabajo, ahora podremos ser las más poderosas  --  miro a la novata y desaparecieron del mismo modo en que llegaron.</p><p>--  NOOOO!!  --  Dean gritó.</p><p>--  descuida Dean, encontraremos a las brujas y las aremos hablar  --  Sam dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano.</p><p>--  ho, claro que lo aremos. Y cuando lo hagamos, yo….  --  Dean guardo silencio  y miro a la habitación en donde había desaparecido Castiel. Sam también escuchó pequeños sollozos dentro de él.  --  Qué no habíamos sacado a todos los niños secuestrados?  --  los hermanos se pusieron en guardia y buscaron sin tener señales hasta que notaron que el sonido venia de debajo de la cama de aquella habitación. Ambos se arrodillaron y se asomaron cuidadosamente encontrándose con un par de ojos muy asustados.</p><p>--  es otro niño  --  Dean dijo.</p><p>--  ven aquí, no te asustes. Ya estas a salvo.  --  Sam se acercó más, pero el niño retrocedía con miedo.  --  descuida, todo está bien. Ya no hay más brujas  --  el niño no respondió. Solo miraba a los hermanos con los ojos muy abiertos. </p><p>--  escucha niño, si no sales de allí, las brujas podrían regresar de nuevo. Eso quieres?  --  Dean dijo guardando sus armas para que el niño no se asustara.  --  ven aquí. Vamos, te llevaremos a tu casa.  --  el niño no se movía.</p><p>--  soy Samuel. Cómo te llamas?  --  Sam pregunto con una sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizar al niño.</p><p>--  Castiel  --  el niño respondió. Los hermanos se miraron y nuevamente regresaron su mirada al niño. Era posible que se tratara realmente de su gran amigo? El nombre de Castiel no era muy conocido por los humanos.</p><p>--  bueno Castiel, necesitas salir de allí.  --  dijo Sam convenciéndolo. El niño comenzó a moverse poco a poco muy cautelosamente hasta que por fin saco la cabeza de su escondite. Los hermanos quedaron completamente sorprendidos. Efectivamente la cara del niño era una versión pequeña de Castiel, de unos siete años de edad. </p><p>--  me atore  --  Castiel intenta salir pero no puede. </p><p>--  te ayudo  --  Sam dijo mientras Dean seguía mirándolo en su asombro con la boca abierta. Sam agarra las manos del niño para ayudarlo a salir sin éxito. Claramente el niño estaba atorado con algo. Sam se acostó sobre su estómago para revisar qué es lo que le impedía salir entre toda esa oscuridad. Al parecer un clavo que sobresalida de la base de la cama, se había enganchado en la pequeña gabardina del niño. Sam se levantó y ayudo al niño a quitarse la pequeña prenda saliendo completamente de su escondite.  --  ah….. Dean? Tenemos otro problema  --  </p><p>--  qué otro problema hay aparte de que Cas es un niño?  --  Dean miraba por una ventana vigilando para después girar y ver a su hermano quien abrasaba a Castiel para consolarlo. La sorpresa de Dean fue tan grande como la de Sam al ver un par de alas negras no tan pequeñas en la espalda del niño.   --  qué?! Demonios!! cómo vamos a salir de aquí sin que nadie lo note?  --  <br/>--  no lo sé. Pero tenemos que irnos pronto. Ha llegado la policía  --  dijo Sam levantándose con el niño en sus brazos y asomándose por una ventana.</p><p>--  demonios!  --  Dean desatoró la gabardina del niño y se acercó a él.  --  escucha Cas, vendrás con nosotros, bien? Solo tienes que envolverte con esto para que nadie vea tus alas, si?  --  el niño miró a la gabardina y luego a él sin decir nada un poco confundido. Dean no perdió tiempo y envolvió al niño lo más rápido que pudo y paso sus brazos por la espalda del niño para abrazarlo y lograr salir junto con su hermano por la parte de atrás lo más rápido que pudo sin ser vistos.  --  quédate quieto. Quieres?  --  Dean luchaba contra el niño quien se quejaba y trataba de quitarse la gabardina mal colocada y alejar los brazos de Dean a toda costa. Dean no se había dado cuenta pero en su rapidez, había abrazado a Castiel con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria aplastando sus alas colocándolas en posiciones incomodas.  Cuando entraron al vehículo, Dean sentó a Castiel en medio de Sam y de él tratando de tranquilizarlo sin mucho éxito ya que el niño aún seguía asustado. No sabía en quien confiar y no recordaba nada de cómo llego a ese lugar. </p><p>--  tranquilo, estas a salvo ahora  --  Sam ayudo a Castiel a quitarse la gabardina mientras Dean conducía a toda velocidad al bunker. Castiel se tranquilizó desde que sus alas fueron liberadas sentándose sin tocar su espalda en el respaldo del asiento. Claramente el niño estaba incómodo y temeroso.</p><p>--  qué demonios paso aquí?  --  Dean dijo </p><p>--  Probablemente los niños que rescatamos no eran niños realmente, sino adultos convertidos en niños. Ya que eso explicaría por qué no había registros de niños perdidos.  --  Sam trató de dar lógica a la situación mirando las muecas en la cara de Castiel.</p><p>--  es por eso que pasaban desapercibidas en las grandes ciudades.  --  Dean apagó el auto una vez que llegaron a su hogar y miro a Castiel.  --  dime Cas, sabes quién soy?  --  el niño lo miró y negó con la cabeza.  --  al menos recuerdas algo de lo que paso?  --  el niño trato de recordar pero no lo logró.  --  esto será más difícil de lo que pensé  --  Dean tocó su frente en desesperación.</p><p>--  será mejor que entremos. Ven Cas.  --  Sam bajó del auto seguido de Castiel quien corrió hacia Dean para tomarlo de la mano.  --  creo que ya sabemos quién será la nueva niñera  --  Sam dijo con una sonrisa burlona. </p><p>--  jodete Samy  --  una vez que entraron al bunker, Castiel no se despegaba de Dean ni un momento. A donde quiera que se dirigiera Dean, era seguido por el niño quien por alguna extraña razón sentía protegido al lado de Dean.  --  al menos puedes decirnos, por qué tienes alas Cas?  --  el niño sentado a su lado, miró una de sus alas. </p><p>--  porque soy un ángel?  --  Castiel respondió.</p><p>--  quizás sus recuerdos solo se quedaron cuando él era un niño. Por eso no nos recuerda.  --  Sam se acercó al niño quien estaba sentado en una silla muy similar a como estaba en el auto.  --  es impresionante, es…..  --  Sam se acercó al niño y tomo una de sus alas extendiéndola casi a todo lo largo.  --  …muy grande para tu estatura  --  Castiel solo lo miro confundido.</p><p>-- Qué no se supone que los ángeles tienen las alas blancas? --  Dean tomó la otra ala extendiéndola como Sam lo hizo pasando sus dedos en su curiosidad por entre las plumas con un muy ligero rose haciendo que el niño se riera aleteando un par de veces para alejas las manos de los hermanos derribando algunos papeles con el aire que proporcionaron sus alas.  --  acaso tu sabias que Cas pudiera sentir cosquillas?  --  Dean dijo a Sam con una cara de diversión al ver el cabello desordenado de su hermano.</p><p>--  Cas nunca había mencionado sus alas. Ni mucho menos su color  --  respondió peinándose nuevamente.    </p><p>--  tal vez no quería que supiéramos que tiene cosquillas en las alas  --  Dean se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.  --  Tal vez podamos aprender más del pajarito y sus secretos  --  Dean sonrió mirando al niño.</p><p>--  pajarito?  --  Castiel lo miro confundido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--  has encontrado algo Samy?  --  Dean dijo estirándose después de unas cuantas horas de investigación.</p><p>--  no mucho en realidad. El hechizo que hizo la bruja es de un nivel superior. Dado que la bruja era apenas una novata, deduzco que el hechizo será temporal.  --  </p><p>--  a cuánto tiempo te refieres a “temporal”  --  Dean miro a Castiel mientras jugaba con un libro al lado de él.</p><p>--  no lo sé. Puede ser horas, días, semanas o incluso meses. Eso depende de cuánto poder tenga la bruja.  --</p><p>--  cuanto poder puede tener una bruja novata?  --   </p><p>-- puede sorprenderte Dean. Nuestra  novata convirtió a un ángel en niño. Cuántas veces has escuchado eso?  --  Sam apagó su portátil y se estiro para tomar un merecido descanso.  --  lo que me preocupa es; a qué se refería con que “los ángeles las mantienen ocultas”  --<br/>--  amm, tal vez las alas? Eso puede explicar por qué Cas tiene alas de repente.  --  Dean pensó.</p><p>--  Probablemente. Pero también dijo que necesitaban muchas de ellas para ser las más poderosas.  Muchas qué? alas?  --  </p><p>--  mucho pensar hace daño Sam. Será mejor que comamos algo antes de irnos a la cama  --  Dean se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina con Castiel detrás de él.  --  oye amigo, o es necesario que me sigas a todas partes. De acuerdo?  --  Dean se giró para enfrentar al pequeño Castiel quien solo movió sus alas notoriamente hacia abajo tocando el suelo en señal de tristeza.</p><p>--  Dean, solo está asustado.  --  Sam se levantó y se acercó a Castiel  --  escucha, estas a salvo mientras no salgas de este lugar. Ahora vamos a comer algo para después dormir  --</p><p>--  qué es dormir?  --  Castiel respondió.</p><p>--  ammm…. Bueno… es cuando nos quedamos acostados con los ojos cerrados durante varias horas sin ser molestados.  --  Sam explico lo mejor que pudo.</p><p>--  oh genial. Olvide que el chico no duerme. Y yo no pienso ser su niñera nocturna  --  Dean siguió caminando rumbo a la cocina. Después de cenar y explicarle a Castiel el por qué los humanos necesitaban comer y luego lo que era un humano, Dean se levantó  --  puedes mantenerlo ocupado un rato Samy? quiero darme una ducha y no quiero que me siga a ese lugar.  –</p><p>--  si Dean, no te preocupes  --  Sam rodo los ojos y se llevó a Castiel a su habitación. </p><p>--  que es una ducha?   --  Castiel lo miro fascinado.</p><p>--  es cuando usas agua y jabón  para limpiar tu cuerpo  --</p><p>--  ustedes no se limpian solos?  --</p><p>--  amm, no. Nosotros no tenemos gracia para mantenernos limpios todo el tiempo  --</p><p>--  no tienen alas y no tienen gracia?  --  Castiel miro a Sam asombrado. Sam intentó no desesperarse con las preguntas de Castiel mientras se acomodó en cama. Por suerte Sam se había duchado antes que Dean mientras descansaba de su investigación del hechizo de Castiel, así que decidió ponerse ropa más cómoda para dormir. Cuando Sam se quitó la camisa y estaba a punto de ponerse otra, sintió la mano de Castiel arrastrándola por sus omoplatos. Sam lo miro sobre su hombro mientras Castiel tenía la cara muy pensativa.  --  amm, pasa algo?  --</p><p>--  no tienes alas!  --  la cara de Castiel mostraba sorpresa. Sam se giró y miró a Castiel recordándole que él era un humano. Castiel parecía pensar por un momento  --  en donde esta Dean?  --  Castiel comenzó a preocuparse.</p><p>--  aún está en la ducha. Será mejor que lo dejes solo de vez en cuando. Dime, qué puedes hacer para mantenerte ocupado mientras dormimos?  --  </p><p>--  quiero quedare con Dean  --  Castiel respondió con una sonrisa. A Sam no le agradaba mucho la idea ya que Dean estaría de mal humor por no dormir cuidando al niño. </p><p>--  qué tal si te presto un rompecabezas y te quedas conmigo. Mira.  --  Sam saco un rompecabezas de cinco mil piezas muy difícil de armar y explico cómo hacerlo. Dean salió de la ducha y se preparó para dormir. Sam convenció de que Castiel de se quedara en su habitación y los hermanos no tardaron mucho en dormir hasta que uno de ellos se despertó por la madrugada.</p><p>--  qué pasa?  --  Dean se encontraba dormido sobre su estómago siendo despertado por algunos movimientos en su espalda. Dean levantó la cabeza encontrándose con Castiel sentado por un lado de él tratando de meter su mano por debajo de su camisa.  --  qué haces aquí. No deberías de estar con Sam?  --  Dean miró el reloj que marcaban las dos de la mañana.</p><p>--  quiero estar contigo  --  respondió sin dejar de mover su mano por debajo de la camisa de Daen.</p><p>--  que pasa? Qué tanto haces?  --  Dean alejó la mano del niño un poco molesto.</p><p>--  estoy buscando sus alas.  --  Castiel hizo un adorable puchero que enterneció a Dean.</p><p>--  Mis alas? Yo no tengo alas Cas  --  </p><p>--  entonces eres un humano como Sam? Él tampoco tiene alas. Vi su espalda  --  Castiel bajo sus alas a lo largo de la cama. Dean lo notó al instante y comprendió que el estado de ánimo del niño bajo al instante.</p><p>--  oye, no te preocupes por eso. Regresa con Sam. Él te explicará todo.  --  Dean tenía la esperanza de que por fin pudiera dormir sin el niño.</p><p>--  me siento más seguro contigo  --  Dean miró como Castiel envolvía sus alas alrededor de sí mismo. Entonces pensó para sí mismo que era señal de que en verdad tenía miedo. Las alas del niño eran una gran ventaja para poder leer sus emociones. Tal vez podría comprender más a Castiel cuando se mostrara serio como usualmente lo era siendo un adulto.  --  Prometo no despertarte si me dejas quedarme aquí contigo. No hare ningún ruido.  --  sus ojos suplicaban a Dean que le permitiera quedarse esa noche. Dean suspiro en derrota.</p><p>--  Está bien. Solo no hagas ruido y no me despiertes, de acuerdo?  --  Dean volvió a recostarse y Castiel sonrió. A la mañana siguiente, Sam despertó mirando a la mesa en donde dejo al pequeño ángel jugando en silencio. Y al ver el rompecabezas armado y no encontrar ni rastro del niño, salió de su habitación  directamente a la habitación de Dean encontrando solo a su hermano durmiendo. Sam buscó por todas partes del bunker pero no encontró más que una pluma negra tirada en enfrente de la puerta de entrada. Sam salió en búsqueda del pequeño ángel sin encontrar rastro de él. Regreso y corrió a despertar a Dean para salir juntos a buscarlo. Pasó una larga hora y no encontraron nada.  Los hermanos comenzaron a desesperarse cuando a lo dejos, se escuchó un pequeño grito.  </p><p>--  Deeeeeeeean!!  --  el grito se escuchó muy lejos. Pero efectivamente era la voz de Castiel.</p><p>--  Cas! CAS!!!  --  Dean desesperadamente intento seguir el sonido pero era difícil. Unos segundos después, se escuchó un disparo.  --  CAS!!!!!  --  gritaron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo. El teléfono de Dean sonó un minuto después.  --  Hola?  --  Dean contestó algo alterado.</p><p>--  Qué demonios le paso a Cas? Ahora en qué lio se metieron?  --  respondió una voy muy conocida.</p><p>--  Boby? Cómo es que sabes de Cas?  --  </p><p>--  No hay tiempo de explicaciones. Muevan sus traseros y vallan tras Cas. Escapo hacia la ciudad, iré tras él. No tarden!!!  --  Boby colgó.</p><p>--  Boby encontró a Cas. Corrió hacia la ciudad. Vamos antes de que lo vean las personas.  --  Dean explico a Sam mientras corrían al auto para pisar el acelerador a fondo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--  Boby en dónde estás?  --  Sam llamó a Boby en cuanto llegaron a la ciudad. </p><p>--  estoy en la estación de policía. Al parecer aún no hay reportes de Cas  --  Dean condujo hasta la estación encontrándose con Boby. Una vez que explicaron lo que paso, Boby declaro que iba a visitar a los hermanos para investigar un caso de fantasmas. Pero en el camino encontró a unas mujeres muy sospechosas cercas del bunker y las siguió encontrándose con una versión pequeña de Castiel tratando de escapar de ellas gritando el nombre de Dean.  -- si no hubiera seguido a esas brujas, no sé qué le habrían hecho a ese pobre niño. Lo bueno fue que no lo alcanzaron a tocar  --  Boby finalizo su historia. Pasaron las horas y no había rastros de Castiel. </p><p>--  oye Dean qué tal si le rezas? Cas siempre te escucha cuando haces eso. Además sigue siendo un ángel  --  Sam sugirió.</p><p>--  es buena idea. Puedes decirle que nos espere en el único parque que esta por donde escapo. Seguro lo vio mientras corría.  --  Boby apoyó la ida de Sam. Dean en su desesperación cerró los ojos y se concentró en Castiel.</p><p>--  Cas soy Dean. Si puedes escucharme Sam, Boby y yo te estamos buscando. Estamos muy preocupados por ti. Espéranos en el parque que seguramente atravesaste mientras escapabas. No le muestres a nadie tus alas, entendiste?  --  Dean abrió los ojos y los tres se apresuraron al parque. Una vez que llegaron allí, los tres buscaron entre los demás niños y a sus alrededores, pero no encontraban a Castiel.</p><p>--  Demonios Cas!, en donde estás?  --  Dean seguía preocupado.</p><p>--  El chico no está aquí. Tal vez no te escucho.  --  Boby seguía buscando con la mirada.</p><p>--  sigamos buscando más adentro de la ciudad.  --  Sam dijo antes de darse la vuelta y seguir caminando.</p><p>--  te lo juro mami. Ese niño tiene alas negras. Son reales!! Yo lo vi cuando las movió  --  la voz de una niña captó la atención de los tres hombres. </p><p>--  de acuerdo, llévame a ver al niño  --  la madre se levantó y caminó junto con su hija. Los chicos las siguieron con la mirada hasta que se detuvieron en una jardinera del otro lado del parque. La niña hablaba con su madre y apuntaba dentro de las plantas. Los chicos se movieron y llegaron al lugar a donde se encontraba la mujer y su hija escuchando atentamente.  --  sal de allí yo te ayudare  -- la mujer agarro la mano del niño y lo jalo un poco sin hacer demasiada fuerza para animarlo a salir. </p><p>--  NO!! me dijo que no se las mostrara a nadie.  --  el niño chillo y trató de esconderse nuevamente perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo a los pies de la madre moviendo sus alas instintivamente.</p><p>--  oh cielos!!  --  la madre miró al niño asombrada. Castiel se levantó muy aprisa moviendo sus alas detrás de su espalda tratando de ocultarlas en un inútil intento con sus con sus brazos. </p><p>--  te lo dije! Son reales!!  --  la niña sonrió a su madre y luego se acercó a Castiel para tocar una de sus alas que sobresalía de su hombro. Dean corrió hacia él aliviado de encontrarlo pero preocupado por la mujer que parecía perpleja por lo que había visto. Por otro lado, Castiel al sentir el agarre firme de la niña que tenía más o menos su misma edad, se asustó y trató de correr hasta que su ala quedó completamente estirada obligándolo a detenerse dejando a la niña con la cara llena de sorpresa y emoción.</p><p>--  qué bueno que te encontré.  – Dean se arrodilló junto a Castiel y le pasa los brazos por en sima de sus alas para quitar el agarre de la niña siendo inútil. Al parecer esa niña no tenía miedo y era muy curiosa y terca.</p><p>--  Dean!!!  --  Castiel comienza a llorar abrazándolo firmemente.</p><p>--  Gracias señora, se salió de nuestra fiesta de disfraces y no lo podíamos encontrar  --  Sam llego a su lado distrayendo a la madre. </p><p>--  disfraz? Pero yo vi cómo se movieron las alas cuando calló  --  la mujer aún estaba aturdida por la sorpresa.</p><p>--  mis chicos le pusieron demasiado empeño a su disfraz  --  Boby continuo.</p><p>--  Dean, no quiere soltarme!! Y quiero irme de aquí  --  Castiel sollozó en hombro de Dean mientras aleteaba un par de veces con desesperación para que la niña lo soltara. En cambio, la niña jalaba más de cerca las plumas que mantenía agarradas haciendo que Castiel se quejara de dolor.  --  aaaa!! va a arrancarme las plumas! Me duele!  --  Castiel enfrentó a la niña tomándola por sus manos para abrir sus dedos a la fuerza y quedar libre. Pero la niña comenzó a luchar también tomando un puñado de plumas más comenzando a arrastrar a Castiel cerca de la vista de los demás niños mientras aleteaba con su ala libre llamando la atención de la madre nuevamente.</p><p>--  eso no parece un disfraz  -- la madre continuo viéndolo asombrada y asustada al niño. Dean abrazo a Castiel por su espalda dando un gran golpe a la mano de la niña haciendo que lo soltara para escapar de inmediato sin ser seguidos dejando a la niña llorando por el golpe desesperado y a la mujer consolando a su hija mientras los miraba hasta que se perdieron de su vista. Cuando llegaron a un lugar mas seguro, Dean bajo a Castiel en una zona  donde no había nadie.</p><p>--  escucha, no muevas las alas hasta que lleguemos al bunker, entendiste?  --  Castiel lo miro y asintió aun sollozando y asustado. Dean llevaba consigo la pequeña gabardina y la usó como una manta para ocultar sus alas nuevamente. Después lo volvió a cargar para salir de allí junto con Sam y Boby.</p><p>--  salgamos de aquí antes de que alguien más se dé cuenta  --  Sam dijo mientras Castiel se quejaba todo el tiempo por no poder mover las alas. </p><p>--  qué fue lo que te dije? No te muevas Cas!  --  Dean dijo algo molesto.</p><p>--  me estas aplastando  -- Castiel se quejó y lloro todo el camino hasta el vehículo. Boby regreso también al suyo para poder seguir a los muchachos a su casa. Ya estando en el vehículo, Castiel se quitó la gabardina desplegando desesperadamente las alas tapando la vista de Dean y de Sam. El auto dio un pequeño desvió pero Dean tomó el control rápidamente. </p><p>--  Demonios Cas!! Puedes ocasionar un accidente!!  --  Dean gritó molesto pero se tranquilizó de inmediato al ver la cara de Castiel. Salían lágrimas de sus ojos mientras se acorruco junto a Sam rodeándose con sus alas en forma de protección y miedo. </p><p>--  Dean. Solo es un niño asustado. Y al parecer no le gusta ocultar sus alas  --  Sam rodeo a Castiel con un brazo para tranquilizarlo.</p><p>--  lo siento, está bien?  --  Dean se disculpó. Al llegar al bunker, todos se relajaron y tomaron asiento para hablar tranquilamente con Castiel.  --  Cas, qué fue lo que paso?, porqué saliste del bunker?  -- </p><p>--  escuche que alguien me llamaba y caminé hasta la puerta, después una voz allá afuera me dijo que si no salía, te iban a lastimar y a Sam también. Aun estás enojado conmigo? --  Castiel miro a Dean con la mirada más tierna del mundo. Lo que hizo que a Dean se le partiera el corazón.</p><p>--  No amigo, sólo estaba preocupado  --  Dean le respondió haciéndole una caricia revolviendo su pelo.</p><p>--  y entonces qué fue lo que pasó allá fuera?  --  Sam pregunto</p><p>--  una bruja apareció y me jalo a un lugar que no conozco. Todas se peleaban por tenerme hasta que llegó este señor.  --  Castiel señaló a Boby acercándose más a la protección de Dean.  --  él también quería tenerme. Por eso corrí  -- </p><p>--  oye, yo no soy tu enemigo.  --  Boby levanto las manos en rendición.</p><p>--  puedes confiar en él. También es de la familia  --  Sam explico a Castiel</p><p>--  Pero qué era lo que querían con Cas? Porqué tanto interés en él  --  Dean preguntó muy pensativo.</p><p>--  ellas decían que compartirían mis plumas en partes iguales para no pelearse entre ellas.  --  Castiel escondió sus alas detrás de su espalda con sus brazos ante el recuerdo.  --  también esa niña en el parque las quería. Por qué todo el mundo las quiere?  --  Castiel miró hacia Dean un poco angustiado.   </p><p>--  eso solo indica que quieren hacer nuevos hechos con las plumas de Cas.  --  Boby dijo captando la atención de todos  --  las plumas de ángel son muy poderosas con los hechizos correctos. Pero son muy difíciles de conseguir. Fue suerte que lo encontré antes de que lo desplumaran. Aunque no fue gran idea correr hacia la ciudad niño  --  Boby miró al niño regañándolo con un tono tranquilo.</p><p>--  no sabía qué hacer, todo el mundo me miraba mientras intentaba volar. Solo quería regresar.   --  Castiel miro a sus pies</p><p>--  intentaste volar en frente de todo el mundo?!  --  Dean casi gritó y Castiel se asustó.  --  de acuerdo, luego arreglaremos eso. Dime, qué más paso mientras estuviste fuera?  --  dijo con una manos en su frente en forma de desesperación.  </p><p>--  me escondí hasta que escuche tu voz en mi cabeza. Y corrí hasta aquel parque, pero no te vi. Entonces me escondí entre las plantas hasta que una señora me empujo fuera de allí y caí al suelo. Entonces te vi  --  Castiel terminó de contar su aventura  y miró a Dean con los ojos más tiernos esperando a que no se enfadara. </p><p>--  oye niño, lograste volar en frente de las personas?  --  Boby preguntó </p><p>--  no mucho  --  Castiel respondió.</p><p>--  a qué te refieres con “no mucho”? acaso te elevaste?  --  Sam pregunto y Castiel asintió  -- cuanto te elevaste?  --  Castiel corrió a una silla y se paró arriba de ella alzando lo más que pudo su mano mientras permanecía en puntitas en sus pies con sus alas un poco extendidas manteniendo el equilibrio.  --  un poco más alto que esto --      </p><p>--  y por cuento tiempo permaneciste en el aire?  --  Sam preguntó mientas Dean azotaba su mano en un su frente nuevamente.</p><p>--  solo saltaba. No se volar aún  --  Castiel parecía un poco apenado</p><p>--  esto va ser un poco difícil de resolver si alguien lo grabo con un celular.  --  Boby agregó. Los chicos platicaron un buen rato sobre el asunto mientras Dean gritaba de vez en cuando. Sam notó a Castiel arrinconado en una esquina sentado en el suelo mirando a Dean. Su cara mostraba miedo y culpa, así que se acercó a él.  </p><p>--  oye, que pasa? Qué haces aquí?  --  Sam dijo con una voy tranquila y una pequeña sonrisa</p><p>--  Dean aún sigue enojado conmigo  --  Castiel no lo miraba. En cambio parecía triste.</p><p>--  claro que no. solo está preocupado por ti  --  Castiel no respondió. En cambio Sam notó que Castiel masajeaba una de sus alas con muecas de dolor.  --  Le pasa algo a tu ala?  --  </p><p>--  aun me duele donde la niña jaló mis plumas  --  </p><p>--  entonces déjame echarle un ojo.  --  Dean interrumpió la conversación y hecho a Sam a un lado para sentarse junto a Castiel. El niño lo miro y se tapó la cara con su ala en forma de vergüenza por lo que sea que haya hecho mal.  --  oye no pasa nada. No estoy enojado. En serio.  --  el niño no se movió. Dean suavemente alejo su ala herida de su cara y comenzó a masajearla haciendo que Castiel se quejada con dolor.  --  bueno, el doctor Dean dice que no es nada de qué preocuparse.  --  Dean dijo con una voz chistosa mientras extendía aún más su ala pasando los dedos entre sus plumas tratando de hacerle cosquillas como la primera vez que tocó sus alas. Dean se sentía culpable por el estado emocional del niño ya que al parecer las cosquillas no funcionaban. Dean enterró aún más profundo sus dedos entre las plumas moviéndolos cerca de la articulación notando que el niño se estaba aguantando la risa.  --  te tengo  --  Dean movió una y otra vez sus dedos con una risa malvada hasta que por fin Castiel se rio. </p><p>--  sí que sabes manejar a Cas, he?  --  Sam dijo en tono de burla cuando Dean se levantó y se unió a su hermano </p><p>--  solo es un niño. Además me preocupa. Todos quieren sus plumas y sus alas no son fáciles de ocultar por su tamaño  --  los chicos pensaron un momento más hasta llegar a una decisión que a Castiel no le agradaría en absoluto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--  No Dean!!  --  Castiel corrió detrás de Sam. Dean había decidido cortarle las plumas más largas a Castiel por el riesgo de que aprendiera a volar y sobre todo, porque tiraba todo a su alrededor donde quiera que se encontraba.</p><p>--  Dean, no lo asustes así  -- Sam advirtió a Dean señalando las tijeras en su mano y luego miró a Castiel  --  oye Cas, no puedes hacer tus alas invisibles?  --</p><p>--  no, eso lo aprenden los ángeles mayores  --  Castiel respondió abrazando una pierna de Sam  --  Por qué Dean quiere cortar mis plumas?  -- </p><p>--  solo promete que no intentaras volar de nuevo, si?  --  Dean respondió dejando las tijeras.</p><p>--  pero yo quiero aprender a volar  --  Castiel dijo preocupado.</p><p>--  Escucha, si prometes no escapar de nuevo, ocultar tus alas cuando te lo digamos y no derribar nada en el bunker, yo te enseñare a volar.  --  Dijo Dean con una sonrisa  --  lo prometo  --  Castiel brinco y sonrió ante la promesa</p><p>--  lo prometo. Pero no vayas a cortar mis plumas  --  Castiel dijo un poco preocupado</p><p>--  lo prometo  --  Dijo Dean con una sonrisa. Castiel se sintió más tranquilo ya que tenía confianza en Dean y decidió irse a jugar con el rompecabezas de Sam.  </p><p>--  y cómo demonios le enseñaras a volar? Sabes que el niño se alejará de aquí a la vista de todos si lo hace, no?  --  Boby se acercó.</p><p>--  solo dije eso para que no se metiera en problemas  --  Dean confeso. Después de unas horas y de revisar que no había noticia alguna sobre un niño con alas negras en la ciudad, Boby se despidió y regresó a su hogar. Al parecer nadie lo grabo con su teléfono, ni hicieron tanto alboroto ya que era algo temprano para que hubiera mucha gente. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta después de algunas horas que sonó el celular de Sam.</p><p>--  hola Boby, olvidaste algo?  --  </p><p>--  hola chicos  --  Una voz femenina respondió.  --  qué tal si hacemos un cambio. El ángel, por el anciano?  --  claramente era una de las brujas que habían secuestrado a Castiel.</p><p>--  en dónde tienen a Boby? Si lo dañan…..  --  Sam se alteró poniendo a Dean en alerta.</p><p>--  si lo quieres, lleva al ángel a las afuera de la ciudad en media hora  --  la llamada fue terminada.</p><p>--  qué aremos?  --  Sam miro a Dean y luego ambos miraron a Castiel quien trataba de escoger un libro para leer. Trataron de idear un plan con desesperación, pero el tiempo se les acababa. Sentían que todo estaba perdido hasta que Dean tuvo una idea en el último momento.</p><p>--  escucha Cas, tenemos que salir. Necesito que escondas tus alas hasta que regresemos al bunker de acuerdo?  --  Dean se acercó a Castiel y lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo a su habitación. Castiel hizo un puchero pero no dijo nada. Dean tomo a Castiel por debajo de sus brazos y lo colocó de pie sobre su cama comenzándolo a desvestir con mucha rapidez dejándolo solo en calzoncillos.</p><p>--  qué estás haciendo Dean?  --  Sam se asomó por la puerta sin tener idea de lo que su hermano estaba tramando.</p><p>--  dame esa bolsa Samy y ven aquí. Necesito tu ayuda.  --  Sam entró a la habitación y entrego la bolsa a su hermano. De allí saco dos rollos de cinta adhesiva y le entregó uno.  --  vamos a ocultar muy bien sus alas. Ahora Cas date la vuelta  --  el niño obedeció y miraba a los chicos por encima de sus hombros curioso y temeroso de lo que iban hacer.  --  Cas pues bajar y doblar tus alas de modo que no sobresalgan del nivel de tus hombros?  --  Castiel sintió y lo hizo  --  genial! Ahora Sam mantén sus alas en esta posición.  --  Dean acomodo sus alas lo más apretadas que pudo a su espalda mientras que Sam las mantenía en esa posición para que Dean cortara un buen trozo de cinta adhesiva. Sam entendió de inmediato lo que su hermano trata de hacer. Dean pegó un extremo de la cinta adhesiva en el estómago del niño mientras le daba varias vueltas alrededor de su torso para mantener las alas en su lugar, lo más escondidas que se podía.</p><p>--  AAAAUU  --  Castiel se quejó  --  me estas aplastando.  --  las alas se unieron tanto que formaron una X en su espalda de forma incomoda.    </p><p>--  recuerdas nuestro trato?  --  Dean se detuvo para mirar a Castiel  --  te enseñare a volar si no te quejabas  --  </p><p>--  si pero….  me duele  --  Dean acomodó la punta de una de sus alas detrás de su pierna para después envolverla con la cinta adhesiva en su muslo. Sam hizo lo mismo del otro lado. Sus alas cada vez estaban más y más incomodas y apretadas. Los hermanos hicieron el mismo procedimiento en sus pantorrillas y finalmente en sus tobillos notando que las puntas de las alas, llegaban a tocar la cama.</p><p>--  espero que esto sea suficiente  --  Dean le dijo a Sam sacando una pequeña camisa de la bolsa.  --  ayúdame a ponerle el pantalón  --  Sam y Dean rápidamente vistieron a Castiel finalizando con una pequeña cazadora para que no se notara ningún bulto o deformidad en su espalda.</p><p>--  quítame esto Dean, por favor  --  Castiel lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.  </p><p>--  no hay tiempo. Vamos de una vez   --  Sam se preparó antes de salir. Subieron al auto y Dean piso el acelerador. Castiel se sentó en medio de los hermanos quejándose en voz baja mientras se retorcía para buscar una posición más cómoda para sus alas, pero era inútil. Los chicos las habían dejado muy bien sujetas a su cuerpo. </p><p>--  Escucha Cas, no quiero que te alejes de mí. Entendido?  --  Dijo Dean con cara seria una vez que salieron del auto </p><p>--  sabía que no podrían rechazar venir por el viejo  -- dijo una bruja apareciendo en frente de los chicos.  --  genial! Trajiste al ángel!  --  Castiel inmediatamente se abrazó a la pierna de Dean mirando con miedo a las brujas. El cielo ya estaba oscuro y eso no ayudaba en nada  --  ahora entrégalo!  --  exigió la bruja</p><p>--  en donde está Boby  --  Sam pregunto interponiéndose entra la mirada de Castiel y la bruja. Aquella mujer tronó los dedos y la bruja novata apareció junto con Boby. </p><p>--  no sean estúpidos. Por qué trajeron a Cas!  --  Boby reclamo.</p><p>--  ahora el ángel  --  la bruja extendió la mano al niño. </p><p>--  Olvídalo  --  Sam lanzó una bomba de humo para segar a las brujas mientras llegaba a Boby alejando a la otra bruja. La tercera bruja apareció y se enfrentó a Dean mientras la otra le arrebató a Castiel haciendo que el niño gritara a Dean mientras su protector trataba de llegar a él. La bruja lanzó al suelo a Castiel cayendo sobre su estómago y así poder arrancar un puñado de plumas al instante. Buscó sus alas pero no las vio.</p><p>--  qué hiciste con tu alas!!  --  La bruja le gritó al niño creyendo que las había enviado a otra dimensión como lo hacían los ángeles adultos. Castiel solo lloró y gritó nuevamente a Dean. Sam dejó inconsciente a la bruja novata liberando a Boby y ayudando inmediatamente a su hermano. Mientras tanto, Boby le quitó la bruja de encima de Castiel tomando al niño y corriendo alejándolo de las mujeres. </p><p>--  Dean y Sam aún están en peligro!!  --  Castiel dijo a Boby</p><p>--  lo se niño, pero primero tenemos que protegerte  --  Boby respondió mientras tomaba en brazos al niño para correr mucho más rápido y alejarse del peligro, pero Castiel vio por el hombro de Boby, como una de las brujas derribaba a Dean mientras pretendía matarlo.</p><p>--  NOOOO!!!!  --  Castiel se tele transportó al piso un poco lejos de Boby y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia Dean. Antes de que las brujas pudieran tocarlo, una  luz blanca muy intensa segó a todos escuchándose solo los gritos de las brujas. Una vez que la luz desapareció y los chicos pudieron ver nuevamente, no encontraron rastros de dos de las brujas. En el suelo, Castiel se encontraba inconsciente a lado de Dean, mientras que la tercera bruja trataba de levantarse. Sam la sometió de inmediato ya que era la novata.<br/>--  Cas! Cas!  --  Dean tomó al niño tratando de despertarlo. </p><p>--  solo está inconsciente.  --  Boby tomó al ángel para subir al vehículo con él en la parte de atrás mientras Dean y Sam interrogaban a la bruja.</p><p>--  dinos qué está pasando aquí!  --  Dean se mostró muy agresivo ante la novata. Sam amenazaba con matarla aun sometiéndola en el suelo. La bruja al ver que sus compañeras no regresaban a rescatarla, entró en pánico  --  pregunte, qué está pasando aquí!? porqué demonios quieren a Cas!!  --  la bruja no tenía más remedio que confesar.</p><p>--  iba a convertirte en un niño para usarte en un ritual. Pero como viste, el rayo lo recibió el ángel lo cual lo convirtió en niño que es ahora. El golpe en su espalda, lo obligo a que mostrara sus alas.  --  Sam comenzó a ahorcarla para que siguiera hablando  --  queremos al ángel para usar su plumas con poder para ser las más poderosas y tomar control de toda vida en el mundo  --</p><p>--  a que te refieres con plumas con poder!!  --  Sam pregunto ahorcándola un poco más fuerte.</p><p>--  las plumas que caen solas no tienen tanto poder. Tienen que ser arrancadas para que con la sangre pueda realizarse el hechizo con más fuerza.  --  la bruja se rio en ese momento  --  jajaja tu mascota será desplumada como a un pollo jajaja y saben lo sensibles que son sus alas?   --  en eso la novata saco una bomba de humo debajo de su ropa sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta. La activo haciendo que los chicos tosieran y fueran obligados a soltarla para tomar aire antes de ser asfixiados. La novata escapo segundos después dejando a los chicos más molestos. Dean condujo hasta la casa de Boby en donde recostaron al niño inconsciente mientras hablaban de lo que paso allá afuera.</p><p>--  sea lo que sea que este niño hizo, fue una surte que lo hiciera. Además fue gran idea de esconder sus alas debajo de toda esa ropa  --  Dijo Boby mirando al niño.  --  cuando la conseguiste?  --  Dean no respondió.</p><p>--  Nunca nos había contado eso.  --  Dijo Sam  --  me refiero a lo de usar plumas para hechizos. Supongo que es por eso que no muestran sus alas.  –</p><p>--  al menos ya sabemos por qué tiene alas ahora.   --  Dean dijo recordando las tantas veces que miraba a Castiel observando las aves mientras volaban. Siempre pensó que era un fanático de la naturaleza por ser un ser espiritual y esas cosas, pero ahora entendía esa mirada que resulto ser de anhelo. El anhelo de poder sentir el viento entre sus plumas y despegarse del piso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--  oye amigo. Despierta  --  Sam movía a Castiel cuando comenzó a quejarse aun inconsciente. Castiel apretó sus ojos y se movió regresando en sí, poco a poco. Sus ojos por fin se abrieron encontrándose con los de Sam.  --  hola Cas. Cómo te sientes?  --  Sam se alegró</p><p>--  Dean!  --  Castiel respondió abriendo sus ojos con miedo y preocupación.</p><p>--  Tranquilo. Todo está bien.  --  Sam tranquilizo a Castiel  --  chicos!!! Cas despertó!!!!  --  Sam grito mirando hacia el despacho. </p><p>--  ya era hora  --  Dean apareció en la entrada muy sonriente.</p><p>--  Deeeeean!!!!  --  Castiel grito y se levantó para correr y abrazar a Dean por su estómago.</p><p>--  woa, tranquilo amigo. Estoy bien. Tú como estas?  --  Castiel lo miro pero no dejo de abrazarlo </p><p>--  nosotros estamos bien. Gracias por preguntar  --  Boby le dijo al ángel </p><p>--  no te pongas celoso Boby. Cas siempre ha tenido una conexión especial con Dean  --  Sam se burlo </p><p>--  qué tan especial?  --  Boby entrecerró los ojos  miro a Dean.</p><p>--  oye Cas. Por qué mejor no nos cuentas qué fue lo que paso allá afuera? Qué fue lo que hiciste?  --  Dean evadió la pregunta de Boby.</p><p>--  no lo sé. Solo no quería que te hicieran daño.  --  Cas respondió aun abrazando a Dean. Después de tranquilizar al niño por un buen rato y explicar nuevamente lo que es el espacio personal, decidieron por fin descansar.</p><p>--  bueno, será mejor que descansemos. Fueron muchas emociones por hoy. Supongo que el niño se quedará contigo  --  Boby miro a Dean</p><p>--  bueno, no creo que se quiera quedar contigo o con Sam. Además es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que me salvo la vida.  --  los chicos comenzaron a alejarse para descansar un poco mientras Castiel comenzó a quejarse en voz baja captando la atención de todos moviendo sus hombros.</p><p>--  Dean…… puedo…..  --  Castiel parecía algo tímido</p><p>--  qué pasa?  --</p><p>--  puedo liberar mis alas?  --  los chicos avían olvidado que tenía las alas ocultas ya que aún no estaban acostumbrados a verlas todo el tiempo.</p><p>--  claro que si Cas, aquí estas seguro  --  Dean respondió haciendo que Castiel sonriera y comenzara a quitarse la chaqueta. Dean lo ayudo a desvestirse cortando la cinta adherida a su piel quedando pegada solo a las plumas. Dean volvió a ponerle el pantalón para que no quedara en calzoncillos a la vista de todos y trató de quitar la cinta adhesiva de sus alas. Pero cada vez que jalaba de despegarla, Castiel se quejaba de dolor.  --  mmmm, esto no va a funcionar. ¡Oye Boby, usare tu baño un momento!  --  Dean llevo a Castiel a la ducha en donde comenzó a mojar sus alas para que la cinta adhesiva se despegara sola de sus plumas sin ocasionar ningún dolor.  --  oye Cas lamento si apreté mucho tus alas, es solo que no quería que te arrancaran las plumas  --  </p><p>El niño comenzó a estirar las alas un poco sintiendo un poco de entumecimiento en las articulaciones  --  descuida Dean. Te perdono  --  Castiel le dio una sonrisa sincera. Después de unos minutos, Dean comenzó a secar las alas con una toalla. Al parecer eso no fue suficiente ya que quedaron muy húmedas. Cuando salieron del baño, se encontraron con Sam en la puerta algo frustrado.</p><p>--  ya era hora. Algunos aquí también necesitamos este lugar  --  Castiel salió y aleteo un poco derribando pales y despeinando el cabello de Sam por el aire que ocasionaba mientras salpicaba agua por todas partes.</p><p>--  oye, oye, oyeee. Para con eso ahora mismo!!  --  Boby gritó haciendo que el niño se detuviera mientras lo observaba desde otra habitación.</p><p>--  será mejor que no hagas eso dentro de la casa  --  Dijo Sam tratando de arreglar su cabello.</p><p>--  descuida rapunzel, lo llevare a fuera para que se estire todo lo que quiera.  --  Dean respondió divertido. <br/>-- en serio?  --  Castiel pregunto emocionado.</p><p>--  si, vamos  --  Dean salió de la casa con Castiel muy emocionado  --  ya no hay peligro y además ya está oscuro. No pasa mucha gente por aquí a estas horas. Así que has lo tuyo.  --  Castiel lo miro y sonrió nuevamente. Desplegó sus alas a toda su longitud para estirarlas y alejar el estrés mientras suspiraba con alivio y comenzó a aletear nuevamente. En la cara del niño, se podía ver la felicidad que esto le ocasionaba. Dean lo miraba fascinado. Era extraño ver las alas de Castiel moverse siendo que nunca las habían mencionado, ni mucho menos visto ni tocado.   --  oye Cas, puedes enseñarme cuanto te puedes elevar? Como cuando intentaste volar en la ciudad.  --  Castiel asintió y se alejó un poco de Dean para correr. El niño saltó y comenzó a aletear lo más rápido que pudo. Efectivamente, como Castiel había mencionado, no se mantuvo en el aire. Solo saltaba a una altura como la estatura de Dean, y en seguida caía al piso. </p><p>--  aun no puedo volar  --  Castiel se decepciono un poco.</p><p>--  oye no te preocupes. Aun eres pequeño.  --  Dean se acercó y se agacho a su nivel  --  Apuesto a que cuando seas adulto, podrás viajar por todo el mundo y podrás ocultar tus alas sin estar en peligro  --  Dean ahora comprendió con sus propias palabras, por qué Castiel nunca le había mostrado sus alas. Pero acaso no tenía confianza?  --  algo no estás haciendo bien. Porque tus alas son lo suficientemente grandes para sostenerte en el aire  --  Dean tomo una de las alas de Castiel y la extendió pasando sus dedos por las plumas haciendo que Castiel se riera.  --  oh? Qué fue eso?  --  Dean paso nuevamente sus dedos y Castiel se rió nuevamente alejando su ala de sus manos. Sin darse cuenta, Dean había descubierto que tenía una gran fascinación por las alas de Castiel. Sus plumas eran lo más suave que había tocado en toda su vida. Y lo mejor de todo, era que Castiel le permitía tocarlas.  --  ven aquí  --  Dean sonrió y comenzó a caminar muy lentamente alzando sus manos en dirección de Castiel moviendo amenazantemente sus dedos .</p><p>--  No Dean  --  Castiel retrocedió unos pasos aun con su sonrisa. Dean corrió para atrapar a Castiel mientras el niño lo esquivaba y comenzó a correr convirtiendo ese momento en un divertido juego de atrapadas. Las risas y gritos se escuchaban a sus alrededores llamando la atención de Sam encontrando a Dean en el piso en sima de Castiel sujetándolo por las dos alas mientras Castiel trataba de escapar mientras no paraba de reír.  </p><p>--  ammm….Chicos? será mejor que entren  --  Dean se sintió un poco avergonzado y se paró inmediatamente tratando de disimular.</p><p>--  oye Sam, sabias que Cas tiene cosquillas en las dos alas?  --  Dean sonrió y entro a la casa seguido de Castiel. Sam solo los miro, alzó una ceja y sonrió al pensar en muchas maneras de molestar a Dean en el futuro. </p><p>--  qué pasa? Qué es tan importante?  --  Dean preguntó a Boby</p><p>--  mejor que él te lo explique.  --  Boby apunto al sofá.</p><p>--  hola Dean  -- </p><p>--  tú? Que haces aquí?  --  </p><p>--  Gabriel!!!!  --  Castiel corrió con alegría y abrazo a su hermano. Dean solo lo miro sin decir nada</p><p>--  hola Cassi. Qué fue lo que te paso?  --  Gabriel miro con ojos asombrados </p><p>--  estaba con unas brujas y ellos me rescataron. Son buenas personas.  --  Castiel explico apuntando a los demás.</p><p>--  Gabriel dice, que el rumor de un niño con alas reales se extendió y llego a oídos de los demonios. Ahora todos quieren a Cas por sus plumas.  --  Sam  explicó a Dean</p><p>--  será mejor que el arcángel se lleve a Cas a un lugar seguro, si no quieren ser atacados por demonios.   --  Boby también participó en la conversación.</p><p>--  qué?! no! y a donde te lo llevaras? No hay lugar más seguro que el bunker  --  a Dean no le gustó la idea de que alejaran a Castiel de su lado.</p><p>--  oooo y tú lo mantendrás encerrado y supervisándolo todo el tiempo? Y cómo harás cuando necesites dormir o ducharte. También te ducharas con él para que te lave la espalda? He?  --  Gabriel dijo en un tono sarcástico causando que Dean se molestara.</p><p>--  o y supongo que tú si lo cuidaras las veinticuatro horas del día como el hermano mayor mas responsable del mundo, no?  --  Dean dijo molesto</p><p>--  Dean, es mi hermano. No tu mascota  --</p><p>--  y desde cuando haces como que te importa Cas. Siempre le diste la espalda cuando más te necesitó  --  Sam y Boby soló miraban la pelea.</p><p>--  es extremadamente peligroso tener a un novato en la tierra. También pueden dañarme a mí si usan sus plumas.  –</p><p>--  ahora entiendo. Solo estas aquí por tu propia seguridad.  – </p><p>--  me declaro culpable.  --  Gabriel abrazo a Castiel  --  ahora si me disculpan, tengo que solucionar este problema  --  Gabriel desapareció en una ráfaga de aire dejando a Dean muy molesto y gritándole todo tipo de groserías.</p><p>--  tranquilo Dean. Gabriel dijo que nos ayudaría a encontrar el antídoto para el hechizo de Cas  --  dijo Sam </p><p>--  no confío en él. Siempre actúa por su cuenta  --  Dean respondió aun molesto</p><p>--  el chico es su hermano, además es un arcángel. Puede proteger bien a Cas  --  Boby también trató de controlar a Dean</p><p>--  y a donde creen que lo llevo? El cielo no funciona.  --  Dean se sentó en el sofá </p><p>--  será mejor que descansemos. Mañana veremos qué podemos hacer   --  Boby dijo mientras se retiraba junto con Sam dejando solo a Dean. El chico trato de calmar su enojo recostándose con unas respiraciones profundas hasta que se quedó dormido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A la mañana siguiente, los chicos desayudaron y se despidieron de Boby para regresar al bunker y continuar con la investigación del hechizo de Castiel. Dean sacó sus llaves  y abrió la puerta de su vehículo cuando sintió un inesperado abrazo por su espalda.  </p><p>--  DEEEEEAN!!!  --  Castiel gritó llorando mientras se aferraba más él. </p><p>--  oye tranquilo amigo, que pasa?  --  Dean se dio la vuelta para mirar a Castiel</p><p>--  hola chicos. Creo…. Que habrá un ligero cambio de planes  --  Gabriel apareció por un lado de Sam </p><p>--  qué le hiciste?  --  Dean dijo a la defensiva </p><p>--  nada. No sería capaz de lastimar a mi propio hermano  --  Gabriel levantó las manos en rendición.</p><p>--  qué paso Gab  --  Sam preguntó amablemente</p><p>--  Cassi quería estar con Dean, eso es todo. Parece que tienen muy buena relación a pesar de que no te recuerda. Estaba muy inquieto, así que decidí devolverlo a cambio de que me dejen quedarme con ustedes.  --  </p><p>--  olvídalo  --  Dean metió a cas al auto  --  vamos Sam  --  </p><p>--  Dean, podría ser buena idea para que cuide a Cas mientras descansamos  --  Sam aprobó la decisión de Gabriel. Dean lo pensó por un momento y luego hablo.</p><p>--  por qué dices que también tú estás en peligro mientras Cas permanece siendo un niño?  --  Dean casi perforo la cabeza de Gabriel con la mirada.</p><p>--  simplemente porque lo harán hablar de los demás ángeles. Y como yo soy uno de los más allegados a él…. probablemente harán lo que sea para encontrarme. Entonces… puedo ir?  --  Dean no dijo ni una pala. En cambio se metió al auto con Cas.  --  de acuerdo, sube. Pero nada de trucos estúpidos  --  a Dean no le agradaba para nada la idea, pero los demas tenían razón. No les vendría mal la ayuda de un arcángel. Sam se alegró notoriamente dándole una sonrisa a Gabriel quien también le sonrió y entro en la parte trasera del auto. Una vez que llegaron al bunker, comenzaron las preguntas.</p><p>--  oye Gab, puedes enseñar a Cas a que oculte sus alas? Eso sería de gran ayuda  --  Sam pasaba el rato con el arcángel mientras Dean hablaba con Castiel.</p><p>--  él ya sabe hacerlo. Solo no lo recuerda. Además sería algo peligroso  --</p><p>--  por qué sería peligroso?  --  Dean captó su atención.</p><p>--  porque Cassi tiene el poder de un poderoso guerrero adulto en el cuerpo de un niño. Imaginas lo que puede pasar si no puede controlar sus poderes? Es por eso que se desmalló cuando te salvo.  --  Gabriel respondió de muy mala gana. </p><p>--  y por qué sí te recuerda a ti y a nosotros no?  --  Sam preguntó </p><p>--  Porque Castiel mantiene sus recuerdos de su infancia. Como a ustedes no los conoció a esa edad, es lógico que no sepa quiénes son.  --  Gabriel respondía muy amablemente a Sam. Cuando las preguntas terminaron, continuaron con las investigaciones sin ningún resultado de cómo terminar con el hechizo. Hasta que días después, Sam encontró algo para revertirlo. La mala noticia era que tenían que salir a buscar una planta que no se conseguía en cualquier lugar muy fácilmente y realizar el procedimiento al aire libre. De cualquier forma tenían que exponer a Castiel. Gabriel se ofreció a hacer guardia mientras los chicos se ocupaban de lo demás. Una vez que encontraron la ubicación de la planta, Dean volvió a convencer a Castiel de que ocultara sus alas de la misma manera que la última vez.  --  en serio has estado escondiendo las alas de Cassi de esa manera?  --  Gabriel preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos</p><p>--  conoces otra forma más segura?  --  Dean respondió caminando por un lado de él. Gabriel se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca de solo imaginar lo incomodo que puede ser. Cuando llegaron a su destino y bajaron del auto, todos estaban en guardia. Sam fue el primero en encontrar la planta  --  genial, vámonos de aquí  --  una explosión sorprendió a los chicos haciendo que Castiel gritara y se aferraba a Dean</p><p>--  hola chicos. Nos extrañaron?  --  las brujas aparecieron  --  valla, veo que invitaron a alguien más.  --  las brujas miraron de arriba a abajo a Gabriel  --  un insignificante perdedor  --  </p><p>--  el placer es mío también  --  Gabriel dijo sacando su espada y colocándose delante de Castiel quien se aferraba a Dean.</p><p>--  otro ángel?  es maravilloso!!  --  las brujas comenzaron a moverse tratando de ir por Castiel y golpeando a los demás en su intento. Las chicas lanzaban hechizos y por alguna razón, sabían pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.  --  ya vasta   --  cansada de la pelea y no poder conseguir al ángel, la líder de las brujas alzo sus manos al cielo y dijo algunas palabas mientras el cielo comenzó a oscurecer solo en la parte donde ella se encontraba. Relámpagos comenzaron a salir de nubes que se formaron cerca de los chicos haciendo que retrocedieran. Uno de los ellos cayó cerca de Dean separándolo de Castiel en una explosión mientras que otro gran relámpago cayó en un gran árbol derribándolo en dirección a Castiel</p><p>--  Cas muévete!!!  --  Dean gritó levantándose lo más rápido que pudo, pero no alcanzaría a salvar a Castiel  --  El árbol seguía su camino mientras que Castiel paralizado de miedo, solo podía ver como se acercaba a el.  </p><p>--  CAAAASSS!!  -- los hermanos gritaron al mismo tiempo cuando finalmente el árbol calló  --  las brujas no perdieron tiempo y se acercaron. Sam y Dean detuvieron una cada uno mientras que la que quedó libre, cruzó a través de las ramas. Dean pudo librarse de la bruja con quien peleaba y corrió directamente a la que estaba buscando a Castiel. La bruja al ver que Dean corría tras ella, no perdió más tiempo y lanzando otro rayo de sus manos hacia las ramas para después ser derribada por el cuerpo de Dean. </p><p>--  no puede ser!!  -- la bruja que peleaba con Sam, entró en desesperación al ver a su líder inconsciente y a la otra sometida bajo Dean.  --  me las pagarán!!  --  la bruja dijo unas palabras y desapareció junto con sus compañeras en una ráfaga de viento dejando a los hermanos aturdidos y golpeados. </p><p>--  en donde esta Gabriel!!  --  Sam pregunto mientras corría al lado de Dean</p><p>--  debí suponer que el cobarde nos dejaría cuando se presentara una pelea  --  Dean dijo enfadado mientras movía las ramas para ver a Castiel.  --  Cas! Cas! Puedes moverte?  --  no hubo respuesta. Sam ayudo a mover algunas ramas encontrándose con una mano. </p><p>--  Dean! Por aquí!!  --  Dean corrió de inmediato. Quitaron la mayor parte de ramas que pudieron sin poder ver a Castiel. Sam tomó la mano y jalaba hacia afuera para liberar al niño mientras Dean tomo un puñado de ramas levantándolas para sacar al niño. Después de varios intentos fallidos, lograron sacar al niño de un solo intento quedando inconsciente en el piso recostado sobre su estómago. </p><p>--  Cas!  --  los hermanos miraron al niño un poco confundidos ya que las alas de niño habían cambiado de color. Ahora ya no se veían negras en absoluto, si no, que eran de un dorado hermoso. Dean corrió a su lado y volteo al niño para verificar su estado quedando nuevamente asombrado.</p><p>--  Gabriel?  --  Sam dijo al mirar el rostro del niño inconsciente delante de ellos.  Pero…. En donde esta Castiel?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sigo trabajando con este fic. espero les guste ♥♥♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los hermanos buscaron nuevamente a Castiel alrededor del lugar en donde habían encontrado a Gabriel sin tener éxito alguno. Cuando estuvieron a punto de perder la esperanza y pensar que probablemente alguna de las bruzas había raptado a Castiel, se escucharon algunos quejidos en unos arbustos muy cerca de donde se encontraban. Los arbustos se movieron poniendo en alerta a los hermanos atentos a otro ataque de las brujas, cuando la cara de Castiel se asomó.  </p><p>--  Cas!  --  Los hermanos gritaron al mismo tiempo aliviados. Castiel salió de los arbustos gateando sintiéndose un poco mareado. Dean se acercó corriendo a él y lo levanto con una gran sonrisa. Cuando Castiel miró a Sam, vio que a su lado estaba su hermano inconsciente. Alejó los brazos de Dean y corrió en su dirección arrodillándose al lado de su hermano muy preocupado.  </p><p>--  Gabriel!!  --  Castiel gritó mientras lo movía para despertarlo sin tener alguna señal del arcángel mientras lloraba y gritaba su nombre.  --  Gabriel!! Gabriel despierta!!  --  </p><p>--  Tranquilo Cas. Solo esta inconsciente. Despertará en un momento.  --  Sam se arrodilló a su lado y puso una mano en el hombro de Castiel para calmarlo.  --  por qué no nos cuentas cómo fue que llegaste detrás de esos arbustos  --</p><p>--  cuando el árbol me iba a caer en sima, Gabriel me empujo y el árbol le calló a él  --  Castiel lloró ante el recuerdo. Luego miro a Dean con cara muy molesta uniendo sus cejas y arrugando un poco la nariz  --  y él no es ningún cobarde!!! No me abandonó!!!  --  Dean se sorprendió por la ira del pequeño Castiel ya que nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Ni aun siendo un adulto   --  cuando quedó atrapado bajo el árbol inconsciente, esa bruja le lanzo un rayo en la espalda antes de que Dean la derribara  --  Castiel continuo hablando con Sam regresando a su cara de preocupación.</p><p>--  bueno, eso explica muchas cosas  --  Dean se acercó a los niños mirando a Gabriel  --  Él se ve unos tres años mayor que Cas  --  </p><p>--  será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí  --  Sam tomó en brazos a Gabriel para dirigirse al auto. Sam acomodó al niño inconsistente en la parte trasera del auto junto con Castiel a su lado. El resto del camino, Castiel no respondió a ninguna de las preguntas ocasionales hechas por Dean, a menos que Sam le preguntara algo. Obviamente Castiel aún seguía molesto con Dean por haber hablado mal de su hermano inconsciente. Cuando por fin llegaron al bunker, Sam cargó nuevamente a Gabriel hasta dejarlo en su habitación con Castiel detrás de él. Dean por otra parte, se sentía extrañamente solo y herido emocionalmente por la forma en que Castiel le había gritado. Cuando llegó la noche, Castiel seguía con Gabriel en la habitación de Sam. </p><p>--  ahora eres la niñera de dos ángeles?  --  Dean dijo con un trozo de pan en su boca cuando Sam llegó a la cocina en busca de un poco de comida.</p><p>--  acaso estas celoso?  --  Sam se burló sirviéndose un poco de leche para acompañar a su hermano.</p><p>--  yo? De dónde sacas eso?  --  Dean dijo algo molesto.</p><p>--  de todas formas, deberías de disculparte con Cas. Realmente está muy preocupado por Gabriel  -- </p><p>--  si, lo are.  --  Dean robó el vaso con leche de Sam y le dio un sorbo  --  ese niño me dio miedo cuando me gritó allá afuera, sabes?  --</p><p>--  por qué no vas por tu propio vaso?  --  Sam miro a Dean con enojo.</p><p>--  Sam!!! Gabriel está despertando!!!  --  la voz de Castiel los interrumpió. Los chicos se dirigieron a la habitación de Sam encontrándose con Gabriel teniendo un tipo de pesadilla.</p><p>--  oye Gab, despierta  --  Sam se sentó a su lado moviéndolo por los hombros y dándole ligeros golpes en la mejilla hasta que por fin abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada Sam.  --  ya era hora de que despertaras  --  Sam dijo con una sonrisa. Pero en cambio, el niño se asustó y retrocedió hasta la orilla de la cama cayéndose de espalda al piso a los pies de Dean</p><p>--  oye tranquilo amigo.  --  Dean dijo haciendo que Gabriel gritara nuevamente levantándose rápidamente mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos. Castiel se acercó a él tratando de tranquilizarlo. En cambio, Gabriel tomó a Castiel por el brazo y lo colocó detrás de él extendiendo sus alas doradas para verse más amenazante y colocándose en una posición de pelea fallida. Gabriel se quejó de dolor al instante pero no dejo de ver a los chicos.  </p><p>--  tranquilízate Gab, somos tus amigos.  --  Sam levantó las manos para tranquilizarlo.</p><p>--  mira, pregúntale a Cas. Él te dirá la verdad.  --  Dean trató de hablar con el arcángel. Pero el niño mayor, no decía ni una sola palabra.</p><p>--  es verdad! No los dañes! Ellos te salvaron!  --  Castiel salió de detrás de Gabriel y trató de calmar a su hermano. Gabriel lo miró y luego a los chicos y lentamente trató de tranquilizarse al ver que no trataban de lastimarlos.</p><p>--  quienes son ustedes?  --  finalmente el arcángel habló. </p><p>--  debí suponer que no nos reconocería  --  Dean miró a Sam</p><p>--  él es Dean, mi hermano. Y yo soy Sam. Estuviste inconsciente unas horas. Recuerdas algo de lo que paso?  --  </p><p>--  recuerdo estar en el cielo. En dónde estoy?  --  Gabriel miró a su alrededor.</p><p>--  estás en la tierra. Ellos son humanos y no tienen alas.  --  Castiel explicó  -- pero son  buenos y ellos nos cuidan  --  después de dar todas las explicaciones necesarias y aclarar algunas dudas del arcángel, el niño finalmente se relajó.  --  Sam puedes ayudarme a liberar mis alas?  --  los chicos se habían olvidado por completo de las alas de Castiel.</p><p>--  Yo te ayudaré  --  dijo Dean</p><p>--  no, quiero que Sam lo haga  --  Castiel se aferró a Sam quien se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de Dean dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño seguido por Gabriel. Sam comenzó a desvestir a Castiel mientras Gabriel observaba un poco horrorizado al ver que Sam tomo unas tijeras para comenzar a cortar la cinta adhesiva. Las alas de Gabriel se movieron ante la escena recorriéndole un escalofrió por la columna vertebral.</p><p>--  por qué ataron las alas de Castiel de esa forma?  --  Gabriel pregunto no muy seguro de escuchar la respuesta pero en guardia por si querían hacerle lo mismo.</p><p>--  tuvimos que hacerlo para que las brujas no le arrancaran las plumas  --  Sam explico con paciencia a Gabriel mientras mojaba las alas de Castiel para terminar de quitar el pegamento de la cinta adhesiva. Cuando por fin terminaron, Sam ayudo a Castiel a secar un poco sus alas cuando sintió la mano de Gabriel en su espalda. </p><p>--  qué se siente no tener alas?  --  Gabriel pregunto al notar la mirada de Sam</p><p>--  qué se siente tener alas?  --  Sam respondió con una sonrisa. Inusualmente Gabriel sonrió y platicó un poco más con Sam antes de salir del baño. Gabriel se sentía muy a gusto y seguro teniendo la compañía de Sam. Lo cual era muy inusual porque él siempre desconfiaba de los que no conocía  --  bien, escuchen. Dean y yo tenemos que dormir. Puedo confiar que en no saldrán del bunker?  --<br/>--  lo prometo  --  Castiel respondió rápidamente. Gabriel solo asintió</p><p>--  oye Cas. Puedes venir un momento?  --  Dean apareció en el pasillo.  --  solo quiero decirte algo  --  Dean camino hacia otra dirección. Castiel miró a Sam quien le sonrió y lo animó a que fuera con Dean con un amigable movimiento de su cabeza. Castiel lo siguió y se paró en frente de Dean mirando hacia otro lado. A Dean no le gustaba que ni siquiera le dirigiera su mirada y eso lo hacia sentir mal.  --  oye mira! tus alas se ven geniales!  --  Dean comenzó a hablar tratando de animar al niño un poco sin tener ningún efecto.  --  escucha Cas……  --  Dean se acercó a Castiel y se colocó en cuclillas para estar a su estatura.  --  lamento las cosas que dije allá afuera. Solo estaba preocupado por ti porque creí que esas brujas te habían raptado. Gabriel no es ningún cobarde, él te protegió y por eso estoy agradecido con él.  --  Castiel finalmente miro a Dean pero no dijo nada.  --  podrías perdonarme?  --  Castiel al ver la sinceridad de Dean, sonrió y lo abrazo sin decir una palabra más para después regresar al cuarto de Sam acompañado de Dean. </p><p>--  bueno, parece que por fin hiciste las paces con Cas  --  Sam sonrió a Dean  --  por qué no vas a jugar con Cas mientras Dean y yo hablamos un rato?  --  Sam miró a Gabriel quien solo se recostó en la cama de Sam al negarse a irse de allí con los brazos cruzados.</p><p>--  siii, vamos a jugar Gabriel  --  Dijo Castiel emocionado brincando en la cama dejándose caer cerca de su hermano causando movimientos involuntarios por parte del arcángel para mantener el equilibrio quejándose de dolor mirando a su ala izquierda.  --  qué tienes?  --  Castiel dijo preocupando tomando su ala para revisarla haciendo que nuevamente Gabriel se quejara.</p><p>--  AAUU!!! no hagas eso!  --  Gabriel movió su ala lejos de Castiel quejándose nuevamente. </p><p>--  déjame ver  --  Dean se acercó. Pero Gabriel se puso a la defensiva alejándose de Dean con cara de pocos amigos  --  tranquilo, solo quiero revisarte  --</p><p>--  no me toques!!!  --  Gabriel se levantó y corrió al lado de Sam. </p><p>--  está bien, tranquilo.  --  Dean salió de la habitación.  --  que duermas bien mamá Samy  --  Dean se burló antes de cerrar la puerta. Claramente no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad de hacerle un comentario a su hermano para hacerlo enojar.</p><p>--  y……. vas a quedarte conmigo?  --  Sam no sabía qué hacer. Nunca había tenido a cargo a un niño para cuidarlo. Ni mucho menos a un niño que no duerme y con grandes alas.</p><p>--  si. Yo te cuidaré mientras duermes  --  Sam no respondió. En cambio lo miró por un momento ya que esa respuesta lo sorprendió un poco. Finalmente se recostó en su cama al lado del niño para después dormir. Después de todo… solo era un niño y no recordaba nada. Además de que se sentía afortunado de ser cuidado por un arcángel. Eso no pasa todos los días.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--  oye Sam……  --  Gabriel habló  --  lamento despertarte. Pero aún me duele mi ala  --  Sam se movió para ver mejor al niño espantando un poco el sueño.</p><p>--  bueno, necesitaría ver si se trata de una herida o…..  --  Sam dejo de hablar cuando el niño movió su ala frente a él.</p><p>--  no es una herida. Solo me duele al moverla. Puedes revisarla?  --</p><p>--  claro, pero necesito extenderla un poco más  --  Sam seguía sorprendido de que le permitiera tocar sus alas, siendo que a Dian no le permitió ni acercarse. Sam extendió un poco más el ala del niño con  cuidado de no lastimarlo.  –  Aquí está el problema  --  a simple vista, el ala de Gabriel estaba un poco hinchada en la parte de la articulación a causa de un golpe. Sam pensó que probablemente fue por aquel árbol cuando salvo a Castiel.</p><p>--  aaauch!!  --  Gabriel se quejó cuando Sam reviso el golpe. Pero no se movió.</p><p>--  Lo siento. Pero no es de gravedad. Solo trata de no moverla mucho y se curará muy pronto  --  Sam dijo sonriendo calmando al niño. Sam trato de seguir durmiendo después de eso. Pero la sensación en los dedos al tocar esas plumas, no lo dejaba dormir. Se sentían un poco diferentes a las de Castiel.   </p><p>--  que paso qué?!!! no les dije que dejaran que Gabriel se llevara al niño?!!! Son estúpidos o qué?!!  --  la voz de Boby sonaba por el altavoz de Dean a la mañana siguiente.</p><p>--  ya te lo dijimos, Gabriel decidió vivir con nosotros pero no pudimos conseguir la planta para el hechizo y….  –</p><p>--  y qué demonios van a ser con un ángel y un arcángel siendo niños?  --  Boby se escuchaba cada vez más molesto  --  sabes qué? No me respondas. Ahora mismo voy para allá  --  Boby colgó sin dejar decir ni una palabra más a Dean. Los hermanos tomaron su desayuno discutiendo qué hacer en las próximas horas mientras los niños corrían y jugaban en otra habitación. Cuando finalmente llegó Boby, se sorprendió llamando la atención del arcángel.  --  por todos los cielos!!!  --  Gabriel lo miro e inmediatamente se lanzó sobre él.</p><p>--  Dean!!! Gabriel está atacando a Boby!!!  --  Castiel apareció en la cocina muy asustado. Los hermanos se levantaron de inmediato y corrieron para encontrar a Boby en el suelo y a Gabriel en sima de él tratando de golpearlo. </p><p>--  ya basta!! Déjalo en paz!!!  --  Dean trato de alejar a Gabriel pero el constante aleteo del arcángel no dejaba ni que se acercara sin ser golpeado por sus poderosas alas.</p><p>--  ¡¡¡¡YA BASTA GABRIEL!!!!!  --  Sam grito con todas sus fuerzas alzando su voz lo más que pudo haciendo que Gabriel se detuviera inmediatamente para mirarlo. Boby se sentó en el piso por un momento un poco aturdido de lo que paso  --  por qué atacaste a Boby?  --  Sam volvió a su voz normal  --</p><p>--  entro por su cuenta y creí que nos iba a lastimar  --  Gabriel miro a Sam un poco avergonzado.</p><p>--  Boby es amigo nuestro. Ve y discúlpate ahora mismo  -- Gabriel obedeció dejando a Dean y a Boby mirándolo sorprendidos de que el niño hiciera todo lo que él decía.  --  y bien?  --  Sam esperaba a que se disculpara. El pequeño arcángel miró a Boby mientras se levantaba del piso dejando salir una gran carcajada seguida de la de Castiel. Boby miró a los niños y luego a los muchachos quien también tenían una cara divertida</p><p>-- qué?  --  Boby confundido preguntó  --  tengo algo en la cara, o qué?  --</p><p>--  siiii jajajaja  --  Castiel rio apuntándolo con un dedo.  Boby camino a un espejo y notó que tenía algunas plumas doradas adheridas a su cabello sobresaliéndole una por la parte de atrás haciéndolo parecer un indio mientras que otras plumas pequeñas sobresalían de su bigote  y ropa.</p><p>--   muy graciosos  --  Boby comenzó a quitarse las plumas un poco malhumorado.</p><p>--  escuchen niños, por qué mejor no van a jugar a otra parte mientras hablamos con el tío Boby  --  Dean dijo a los niños haciendo que corrieran a otro lugar mientras aun reían.</p><p>--  Tío Boby? Ni en sueños voy a ser tío de esas aves  --  Boby dijo aun molesto</p><p>--  tranquilo pocahontas. Solo es una broma  --  Dean dio un palmadita a Boby en su espalda con una gran sonrisa, no dejando a hombre mayor muy contento.</p><p>--  por cierto… perdón tío Boby. O mejor dicho, pocahontas  --  Gabriel apareció para disculparse y burlarse nuevamente para después retirarse riéndose de él. Sam se burló también. Después de dejas las bromas, los muchachos comenzaron a planear qué hacer con los niños en los próximos días. Sabiendo que no los podían mantener encerrados todo el tiempo, Boby decidió quedarse en el bunker un par de días para ayudar a los chicos a cuidar de los niños.</p><p>--  dime Sam, cómo fue que el arcángel te obedece?  --  Boby preguntó después de pensar un poco y recordando la forma de ser del arcángel siendo adulto.</p><p>--  amm, no lo sé. Solo le digo algo y lo hace.  --  </p><p>--  Son ángeles, solo diles qué hacer y lo hacen  --  Dean se encogió de hombros.  --  oye Gab! Tráeme una cerveza!  -- </p><p>--  tú ve por ella!!  --  Gabriel respondió desde la otra habitación dejando a Dean sin palabras y a los demás riéndose de él.</p><p>--  intenta decirle que te traiga la cerveza Sam  --  Boby sugirió  --  creo que esto va más allá que simple órdenes.  --</p><p>--  Gab! Puedes traérmela a mí?  --  Sam se encogió de hombros al no tener respuesta  --  tal vez solo me obedeció hace rato porque le grite  --  en eso Gabriel apareció cargando la cerveza y se la entregó a Sam para después irse con Castiel.  </p><p>--  eso responde a la pregunta pero surgen otras más  --  Boby pensó por un momento  --  Por qué no intentas ordenarle algo a Castiel  --  Boby sugirió a Sam.</p><p>--  de acuerdo. Oye Cas! Tráeme mi libro que dejé sobre la mesa!  --  </p><p>--  estoy ocupado!  --  Castiel respondió. Boby y Sam miraron a Dean para que le ordenara lo mismo.</p><p>--  Cas! Amigo! Podrías traerme ese libro?  --  Dean miro a los chicos esperando respuesta. Pero en cambio, paso lo mismo que Gabriel. Castiel apareció con el libro en sus manos para entregárselo a Dean y regresar con Gabriel. </p><p>--  bueno, entiendo la conexión que tiene Dean con Cas. Pero tú?  --  Boby miró a Sam.</p><p>--  a mí no me mires. Cas eligió a Dean. Tal vez Gab me eligió por alguna razón  --</p><p>--  elegirte para qué?  --  los gritos de Castiel se escucharon a lo lejos hasta que apareció nuevamente en la habitación corriendo a los brazos de Dean.</p><p>--  oye qué pasa amigo?  --  Dean dijo con confusión</p><p>--  Gabriel pegó dulces en mis alas  --  Castiel chillo mostrando una de sus alas la cual tenía tres dulces atascados en las plumas.</p><p>--  Gabriel!  -- Sam gritó levemente </p><p>--  solo estábamos jugando  --  Gabriel apareció en la entrada de la habitación un poco apenado.<br/>--  de donde demonios sacaste dulces?  --  Boby preguntó</p><p>--  los tenía en mi chaqueta  --  los chicos no se sorprendieron ya que el Gabriel adulto, siempre cargaba con dulces.</p><p>--  ahora discúlpate con Cas y no lo vuelvas a ser. Bien?  --  Sam regaño </p><p>--  lo siento Castiel  --  Gabriel se disculpó de mala gana y se retiró de nuevo sin hacer ruido mientras que Dean trataba de quitarle los dulces con cuidado para no  arrancarle las plumas  --  Mira Cassi!! encontré otras botellas de cerveza. Quieres probar!  --  Gabriel gritó haciendo que Dean se parara al instante y corriera hasta donde se encontraba Gabriel para evitar que se tomara sus cervezas.</p><p>--  esto será muy difícil  --  Sam dijo mirando a Castiel tratando de quitarse los dulces y escuchando la discusión de Dean y Gabriel a lo lejos.</p><p>--  oye chico, tú tienes el problemas más difícil que Dean. Ya que Dean tiene que contener el poder de Castiel bajo control. Pero tú tienes a un niño con el poder de un arcángel a tu mando.  – Boby dijo mientras hacia una pausa para escuchar nuevamente la pelea de Dean con Gabriel para que soltara la cerveza  --  me preocupas más tú. Tener a un arcángel cuidándote es grandioso. Pero uno que no se sabe controlar…… bueno, tú me entiendes  --</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando llegó la noche, Dean yacía dormido en el sofá frente al televisor con Castiel a su lado entretenido por las caricaturas. Boby se retiró a su habitación para dormir un poco dejando a Sam a solas con su guardián. </p><p>--  tu no vas a dormir?  --  Gabriel preguntó. Sam cerró su laptop y se estiró un poco para alejar el estrés de sus hombros.</p><p>--  si, creo que es hora de descansar  --  Sam revolvió el cabello de Gabriel con una sonrisa y se dirigió a su habitación. Ya estando en su cama, Sam pensó un poco en todo eso de la obediencia de los ángeles que no lo dejaba tranquilo.  --  oye Gab. Por qué Cas obedece a Dean?  --  Gabriel no apartaba la vista de un juego de video portátil que Sam encontró en sus cosas viejas y se lo entregó para que se entretuviera en algo más que solo ver la televisión.</p><p>--  porque Castiel lo eligió. Sus lazos son más fuertes.  --    </p><p>--  a qué te refieres?  --  Sam tomó más interés en el tema tomando una posición más cómoda mirando al pequeño arcángel.</p><p>--  cada uno de nosotros elegimos a quien proteger. Se supone que eso lo hacen los adultos. No sé por qué Castiel eligió ahora  --  Gabriel maldijo cuando perdió el juego.  --  ahora está fortaleciendo sus lazos con Dean  --</p><p>--  entonces, tú me elegiste? Es por eso que quieres protegerme también?  --  Sam se sentó en su cama mirando al niño un poco sorprendido. Aun no entendía todo ese asunto de los ángeles ya que Castiel ni Gabriel hablaban mucho sobre el tema. Gabriel solo lo miro y luego desvió su mirada un poco sonrojado hasta que por fin decidió hablar.</p><p>--  oye Sam. Mañana cuando despiertes, puedo salir de esta casa?  --  La pregunta confundió a Sam. tal vez lo había hecho para evadir la respuesta.</p><p>--  Sabes que es peligroso.  – </p><p>--  solo quiero volar un poco. Aquí no hay espacio suficiente  --  Gabriel miro a Sam con ojos suplicantes pero Sam no dijo nada.  --  por favor?  --  </p><p>--  puedes volar?  --  Sam pregunto sorprendido.</p><p>--  si, yo aprendí más pronto que Castiel  --</p><p>--  lo pensare. Bien? Mañana hablamos  --  Sam se recostó sin poder conciliar el sueño ya que su curiosidad aún estaba presente. A la mañana siguiente cuando Sam se despertó, no había rastros de Gabriel por ninguna parte. Se vistió y salió para encontrarse con Dean y Boby conversando en la cocina. Gabriel miraba la televisión con Castiel en otra habitación. </p><p>--  recuérdame nunca más volver a dormir en el sofá  --  Dean se sobaba el cuello mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.</p><p>--  tienes dos pequeños problemas con alas y te preocupa dormir en el sofá?  --  Boby regaño</p><p>--  amm, chicos? Creo que tenemos otro problema  --  Sam agregó </p><p>--  Y cuál es?  --  Boby presto atención</p><p>--  Gabriel quiere salir a volar. Y sabemos lo terco que era siendo un adulto….   –</p><p>--  Espera!. Gabriel sabe volar?  --  Dean interrumpió a Sam. Sinceramente todos pensaron que Gabriel no sabía volar ya que era un niño no mucho mayor que Castiel. </p><p>--  eso me dijo ayer  --  Sam se encogió de hombros.</p><p>--  Sam despertaste!!  --  Gabriel corrió a su lado  --  ya lo pensaste? Puedo salir a volar?  --  Gabriel brincaba emocionado como un niño imperativo. Sam miro a los chicos sin saber qué decir y luego miró nuevamente al niño.</p><p>--  lo siento Gabriel. Es peligroso  --  Sam vio cómo sus alas bajaron notoriamente mientras que en su cara se notaba la decepción. Pero en algo tenía razón. Gabriel era terco y no se iba a conformar con un “no”. A sí que conforme pasaban las horas y los días, Gabriel seguía insistiendo constantemente, terminando por convencer a Castiel para que también le pidiera salir a Dean. Una noche Sam se despertó mirando alrededor de su habitación sin encontrar a su pequeño protector. Se levantó para ir en busca del arcángel pensando que probablemente esté molestando a Dean. Y eso no es para nada bueno. En su camino, escucho la televisión prendida y se dirigió hacia la habitación encontrándose con los dos niños hablando. Era raro ver a un par de niños despiertos a las cuatro de la mañana viendo televisión como si fueran las tres de la tarde. Pero como no eran humanos, era muy comprensible. </p><p>--  Crees que Dean me enseñará a volar?  --  Castiel preguntó un poco triste mientras miraban un documental de la migración de las aves. Sam al escuchar la pregunta de Castiel, se detuvo antes de entrar y se escondió para escuchar.</p><p>--  ellos no quieren que volemos.  --  Gabriel respondió con una expresión triste. Pero yo te enseñare cuando salgamos de aquí  --  miró a su hermano dándole una sonrisa. Era muy poco usual que Gabriel mostrara afecto a Castiel, o probablemente nada. Sam pensó que tal vez en su infancia, sí fueron muy unidos. </p><p>--  no sé qué es lo que hago mal  --  Castiel ahora parecía triste  --  tal vez mis alas no son lo suficientemente fuertes para sostenerme en el aire  --  </p><p>--  eso es porque no las ejercitas como se debe. Mira, has esto  --  Gabriel se paró en medio de la habitación y extendió sus alas con cuidado de no derribar nada. Castiel se paró de frente a él y lo imitó  --  bien, ahora muévelas así  --  Gabriel aleteo un poco lento mientras Castiel nuevamente lo imitaba. Los niños comenzaron a aletear cada vez más rápido hasta que derribaron hojas y pequeños objetos con las ráfagas de aire.  --  Rayos! Espera Cassi  --  Gabriel recogió el desorden que causo  --  aquí ni siquiera podemos estirarnos. No me sorprende que tus alas sean débiles  --  Castiel ayudo a ordenar la habitación sin decir nada. Después de eso, ambos niños se sentaron en silencio para continuar viendo el documental mientras la expresión triste de Gabriel se hacía cada vez más notable cuando veía a las aves volar. Eso hizo pensar a Sam mientras se sentía culpable por eso. Camino de regreso a su habitación un poco pensativo sin poder conciliar el sueño al instante.</p><p>--  estás loco Sam?  --  Dean dijo a la mañana siguiente sorprendido por lo que su hermano le había propuesto  --  enseñar a volar a Cas? a fuera? en donde nos pueden atacar?  --  Dejó su café y se cruzó de brazos esperando una muy buena explicación de su hermano.</p><p>--  los chicos necesitan ejercitar sus alas. Además pueden escapar del peligro por el aire si es necesario. Puede ser más efectivo ya que las brujas y los demonios no vuelan.  --  Sam explicó  <br/>--  el chico tiene un buen punto. A menos que les pongan una correa para que no se alejen demasiado  --  Boby dijo con sarcasmo. Era señal de que tampoco estaba de acuerdo.</p><p>--  los escuche hablar en la noche. Ellos realmente anhelan volar. Además, mantenerlos encerrados todo el tiempo no nos ayuda a encontrar una solución para el hechizo  --  Sam suplico. Dean miro a los niños y luego reflexionó que realmente habían cambiado su estado de ánimo. Incluso Gabriel quien era el más extrovertido y mal creado, ya no peleaba tanto con Dean como de costumbre. </p><p>Castiel se encontraba recostado sobre su estómago en el suelo mirando con pereza un libro mientras pasaba las hojas sin poner mucha atención en el contenido. Mientras que Gabriel se encontraba sentado en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas recargando su codo en la rodilla y su cabeza en la mano con expresión aburrida mientras que con la otra mano cambiaba de canal a la televisión con el control remoto sin dejar un canal fijo. </p><p>--  tal vez una salida de diez minutos no les hará mal  --  Dean dijo sorprendiendo a los demás.<br/>--  Tú también?  --  Boby exclamo. </p><p>--  de hecho..… Cas me hizo un comentario ayer que me dejo un poco pensativo.  --  Dean se sintió un poco culpable ahora que lo reflexiono por lo que había dicho Sam  --  Cas me preguntó que qué caso tenía tener sus alas si no las podía usar. No sabía que eso era tan importante para ellos.  –<br/>--  hagan lo que quieran. Yo no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar. De hecho hoy iré a investigar un lugar con unos colegas. Parece que tienen información sobre la planta que buscan  --  Boby se paró y se dirigió a su habitación para ir por sus cosas  --  si encuentro algo, les avisare. Mientras no hagan nada estúpido. De acuerdo?  --  Boby advirtió antes de irse.<br/>--  y bien? Tienes alguna idea?  --  Dean preguntó a su hermano</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--  Escuchen chicos, iremos a la ciudad a comprar comida. Quieren venir?  --  Dean dijo captando la atención de los niños de inmediato  --  ya saben la condición  --  Dean les mostró la chaqueta de Cas, borrando la sonrisa de los niños.</p><p>--  es en serio?  --  Gabriel preguntó un poco decepcionado. </p><p>--  tómalo o déjalo. Es mejor que estar aquí encerrado.  --  Sam respondió con un conjunto de ropa nueva para Gabriel. Como los niños ya tenían semanas que no salían, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar las condiciones.  --  quédate quieto Gab, o se notaran tus alas  --  Sam trataba de mantener las alas lo más ajustadas que podía a la espalda del niño para no cometer ningún error en público.</p><p>--  es muy incómodo y no puedo moverme  --  Gabriel dijo un poco molesto ya que nunca nadie se había metido con sus alas.  </p><p>--  no es tan malo. Solo así podremos salir.  --  Castiel se paró a su lado ya listo y animándolo. Cuando finalmente los niños estuvieron listos, salieron y entraron al auto escuchando quejas del arcángel todo el tiempo hasta que encontró una posición más cómoda. Los chicos advirtieron a los niños que no se separaran de ellos por ningún motivo hasta que regresaran al bunker. Si no, se regresarían de inmediato y no los volverían a sacar a la calle. Cuando entraron al supermercado, los niños comenzaron a jugar con el carrito de compras corriendo por todas partes y de vez en cuando derribando objetos aquí y allá. Pronto los gritos y risas llenaron el lugar, cuando las mujeres en el departamento para damas se reían para vergüenza de Sam cuando Gabriel se probó un sostén en la cabeza preguntando para qué serbia esa cosa. Dean no ayudaba mucho. En cambio se burlaba de su hermano mientras trataba de ligarse a una chica hasta que encontró a Castiel comiendo comida para perro. Ahora era el turno de Sam para burlarse de su hermano.</p><p>--  por favor, recuérdame no volver a traer a los niños a una gran tienda  --  Dean dijo aliviado de salir con las compras ya hechas. Una vez que se subieron al auto, Dean tomó otro camino más alejado de la ciudad a un pequeño lugar en donde tenía muchos árboles y arbustos a su alrededor.</p><p>--  qué hacemos aquí?  --  Gabriel preguntó mirando a Sam</p><p>--  pensamos que quizás querrían estirar un poco las alas  --  Sam dijo cuándo el auto se detuvo sorprendiendo a los niños.</p><p>--  Bien, porque no salen y disfrutan diez minutos de vuelo?  --  Dan dijo abriendo la puerta del vehículo dándoles una sonrisa sincera. Los niños se miraron y luego a los chicos.</p><p>--  es en serio?  --  Castiel grito muy emocionado con una sonrisa en su rostro</p><p>--  claro. Vallan antes de que me arrepienta  --  los niños saltaron del auto y se quitaron la chaqueta sin perder ni un segundo. </p><p>--  Rápido Sam! se acaba el tiempo!  --  Gabriel apuraba a Sam quien lo estaba ayudando a quitarse las cintas adhesivas. Esta vez colocaron pedazos de tela para proteger las plumas del pegamento y para que sea más rápido quitarlas sin dañarlas. Castiel se volvió a poner su pantalón cuando por fin liberó sus alas. Mientas que Gabriel no perdió el tiempo en eso y se echó a volar en cuanto pudo estirar sus alas. Saltando en el aire, se veía la felicidad de un niño vestido solo con una camisa y calzoncillos. </p><p>--  no te retires mucho Gabriel!  --  Sam gritó mientras miraba al niño volar por entre los árboles y hacer una que otra maniobra de vuelo con una gran sonrisa. Los chicos nunca habían visto a Gabriel sonreír de esa manera. </p><p>--  puedes creer que estemos viendo volar a un arcángel Samy?  --  Dean preguntó emocionado ya que eso no se ve todos los días. Luego miraron a Castiel correr y tratar de elevarse mientras le gritaba a su hermano que lo esperara. Los chisco sintiendo un poco de lastima por él cuando finalmente se cansó de correr y saltar.</p><p>--  vamos Cas. Tu puedes  --  Dean se acercó al niño quien ahora estaba deprimido y agitado  --  sólo necesitas aletear un poco más rápido. Inténtalo  --  Castiel lo miro y comenzó a aletear apretando sus puños, pero no se elevaba.  --  eso Cas, más rápido. Sigue así.  --  Castiel apretó sus ojos aleteando lo más rápido que pudo.  – ahora inténtalo. Salta!  --  Castiel obedeció y salto mucho más alto sosteniéndose en el aire por unos segundos antes de Caer sobre Dean derribándolo en el suelo.  --  bien hecho amigo!  --  Dean dijo con una sonrisa revolviendo el cabello de Castiel mientras se levantaba lleno de hojas secas y ramas.</p><p>--  me viste Dean?! Me viste?! Pude sostenerme en el aire por más tiempo!!!  --  Castiel grito emocionado aun en el piso. Dean y Sam nunca habían visto sonreír así a Castiel. Era algo avió que volar era algo que les encantaba. Sin mencionar que también era una necesidad para mantener sus alas fuertes y su estado de ánimo más feliz.</p><p>--  inténtalo de nuevo  --  Dean animó a Castiel. Pero en vez de tratar una vez más, la sonrisa de Castiel se borró  --  qué pasa?  --  Dean siguió la mirada de Castiel encontrándose con una pequeña herida en el brazo de Dean. Un poco de sangre brotaba de ella.  --  oye no te preocupes. Tú sigue con lo tuyo  --  Castiel tomó a Dean por su cazadora y jalo hacia abajo haciendo que Dean se agachara. Castiel puso dos dedos en su frente y cerró los ojos por dos segundos, y después los abrió para en seguida correr lejos nuevamente con su sonrisa para intentar volar otra vez. Sam y Dean vieron que la herida había sanado. Ambos chicos, pensaron que los ángeles recordaban más cosas de las que sabían. </p><p>--  Gabriel! Ya baja.   --  Sam dijo viendo volar a Gabriel quien solo se detenía por unos segundos y después volvía a volar para aprovechar el tiempo restante. Ya habían pasado media hora hasta que los hermanos decidieron que ya era suficiente ya que había tenido suerte de que no los habían atacado estando en ese lugar.</p><p>--  por qué tan pronto?  --  Gabriel bajó haciendo pucheros con su respiración muy agitada.<br/>--  ya es hora de irnos. Tuvieron su oportunidad no?  --  Dean respondió  --  Cas! Regresa!  --  Castiel se acercó a Dean volando muy torpemente a baja altura hasta que aterrizo frente a él.  --  mejoraste mucho amigo. Yo creo que en otras tres sesiones más, podrás volar muy bien  --  Castiel estaba muy contento ya que se podía sostener en el aire por mucho más tiempo. Pero aun no podía elevarse mucho por temor a caer ya que no dominaba bien las ráfagas de aire. </p><p>--  les dimos más de diez minutos, espero y lo hayan disfrutado. Ahora será mejor que regresemos  --  Sam dijo dándole el pantalón a Gabriel.</p><p>--  está bien…. fue bueno mientras duró  --  Gabriel se puso al pantalón recapacitando en ese momento  --  oh, lo siento Sam. olvide que tenía que ocultar las puntas de mis alas dentro del pantalón.  --  dijo no muy animadamente.</p><p>--  descuida, hoy regresaremos sin que se oculten  --  Dean respondió</p><p>--  es en serio?  --  Castiel casi gritaba. </p><p>--  tómenlo como recompensa ya que nos han obedecido todos estos días. Sabemos lo incomodo que es para ustedes mantenerlas ocultas.  --  Sam animó aún más a los niños.</p><p>--  excepto cuando fuimos a comprar la comida  --  Dijo Dean  --  suban al auto, ya tenemos que irnos. Los niños corrieron al asiento de atrás nuevamente sonriendo y bajando las ventanillas para poder sentir un poco más el aire fresco. Cuando el auto comenzó a andar y tomaron la carretera de regreso, los niños dejaron de hablar dejando extrañados a los chicos. Dean y Sam pudieron ver por el espejo retrovisor, como los niños se sentaron muy cerca de cada ventana con los ojos cerrados y extendiendo un poco sus alas para poder aprovechar el aire que entraba. Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron teniendo un tranquilo viaje de regreso hasta el bunker.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean se estiro después de lograr dormir muy bien por la noche. Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse notando unas cuantas plumas negras regadas en el piso de su habitación. A Dean no le tomo de extraño ya que Castiel paseaba por tu habitación de vez en cuando. Las tomó y las guardo en un mueble cerca de su cama y siguió su camino hacia la cocina. Si las plumas de ángel son muy eficientes para los hechizos, entonces es mejor guardarlas por si se llegaran a ocupar.  </p><p>--  buenos días  --  Sam saludo a su hermano dándole la espalda para seguir preparando el desayuno  --  Dean se acercó a él y  le quitó una pluma dorada adhería a su camisa.</p><p>--  acaso dormiste abrazado con Gabriel?  --   Sam se dio la vuelta y miró la pluma.</p><p>--  ja, ja. Muy gracioso  --  Sam le entrego un plato con comida a su hermano y ambos se sentaron.  --  encontré algunas plumas en mi habitación. Tal vez se pegó a mí cuando me cambie. Las guarde por si las necesitamos en algún futo  –</p><p>--  yo también encontré plumas de Castiel en mi habitación  --  Dean sintió la suavidad de la pluma de Gabriel entre sus dedos por unos segundos ya que Gabriel no le permite acercarse a él. </p><p>--  hola Dean, que bueno que ya despertaste  --  Castiel entro a la concina mirando la pluma de Gabriel en las manos de Dean.</p><p>--  qué haces aquí? ya está por empezar la mejor parte  --  Gabriel también entro a la cocina y tomo del brazo a Castiel para jalarlo a otra habitación.</p><p>--  mejor parte?  --  Dean preguntó a Sam</p><p>--  les puse la película de Fredy. Resulta que las caricaturas no les interesa mucho  -- Dean se encogió de hombros y decidió comer su desayuno antes de que se enfriara.</p><p>--  qué asco  --  Dean dijo al notar que estuvo a punto de comerse una pequeña pluma negra adherida a su comida.  --  qué demonios les pasa? No se supone que las plumas se caigan con facilidad  --</p><p>--  tal vez estén mudando  --  Sam dijo con una sonrisa </p><p>--  los ángeles mudan?  --  Dean preguntó para después escuchar una pelea entre los niños. Los chicos se levantaron para ver qué ocurrida encontrando a Castiel tratando de apagar la televisión y a Gabriel en sima de Castiel para evitar que lo hiciera. Alrededor de ellos volaban algunas plumas doradas y negras que adornaban la habitación.</p><p>--  ammm…… si. Creo que están mudando  --  Sam confirmó al ver la escena.  --  Vasta Gabriel!! Deja a Cas en paz  --  Gabriel se levantó y dejo libre a Castiel</p><p>--  qué demonios pasa aquí? y por qué se les están cayendo las plumas? Acaso están enfermos o algo así?  --  Dean preguntó</p><p>--  no podemos evitarlo, genio.  --  Gabriel respondió groseramente haciendo enojar a Dean.<br/>--  por qué se les están cayendo las plumas?  --  Dean preguntó a Castiel ignorando por completo a Gabriel</p><p>--  estamos mudando. No lo sabias?  --  Castiel respondió muy inocentemente.</p><p>--  no. cada cuando sucede esto?  --  Sam preguntó a Gabriel  </p><p>--  dos veces al año  --  Gabriel respondió  --  es un verdadero tormento. Todo el tiempo me pican las alas. Como ahora mismo  --  Gabriel comenzó a rascar la parte de atrás de una de sus alas junto a su espalda, en un lugar algo difícil de llegar.  </p><p>--  y cuánto dura esto?  --  Dean pregunto viendo como otro par de plumas caían del ala de Gabriel mientras se rascaba.</p><p>--  un mes  --  Castiel dijo mientras también rascaba una de sus alas.</p><p>--  un mes?!  --  Dean dijo sorprendido mirando a Sam  --  cómo es que Cas nunca nos contó sobre esto? O mejor aún, cómo fue que le pasaba esto sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta  --  </p><p>--  Tal vez porque sus alas no eran visibles, no le afectaba tanto.  --  Sam respondió un poco pensativo mientras comenzaba a limpiar las plumas colocándolas en un costal exclusivamente para eso. Dean los niños ayudaron con la limpieza dándoles indicaciones a los niños de que cada vez que se les callera una pluma, inmediatamente deberían de colocarla en el pequeño costal para mantenerlas seguras.</p><p>--  Dean, me ayudas?  --  Castiel se acercó a Dean tratando de rascar sus alas por la parte de atrás. Sam hacia lo mismo con Gabriel por un lado de ellos en una escena divertida, ya que Gabriel parecía un perrito cuando les rascan la panza.</p><p>--  oye Cas. Quieres contarme todo sobre tus alas?  --  Dean comenzó a rascar las alas del niño notando el alivio en su cara en segundos.  </p><p>--  qué quieres saber?  --  Dean definitivamente no iba a dejar desaprovechar esta oportunidad ya que el Castiel adulto a veces no quería hablar de ciertas cosas. Los chicos se miraron. Siempre habían tenido miles de preguntas desde que conocieron a Castiel y ahora no sabían qué preguntar.</p><p>--  porqué hacen tanto drama cuando tienen que  esconder sus alas?  --  preguntó Dean<br/>--  es como si tuviéramos una camisa de fuerza. Eso no nos deja movernos con libertar  --  respondió Castiel  --  además de que perdemos el equilibrio  --</p><p>--  espera…. Pierden el equilibrio si ocultan sus alas?  --  Dean miró sorprendido </p><p>--  quisiera ver cómo corres mientras tienes atados tus brazos a los costados   --  Gabriel respondió. Efectivamente todo se volvía más interesante. Los chicos dejaron de rascarles las alas a los niños y se sentaron cómodamente frente a ellos. </p><p>--  oye Gab. Puedes decirme por qué no dejas de Dean toque tus alas? si Castiel deja que yo toque las suyas  --  Sam preguntó recordando cuando Gabriel tenía dolor en una de sus alas y no permitió que Dean lo revisara. </p><p>--  porque no le tengo confianza. Solo míralo. Es feo y apenas lo conozco  --  </p><p>--  qué?!  --  Dean frunció el ceño   --  a quien le dices feo?  -- </p><p>--  además Casi tambien te tiene mucha confianza  --  Gabriel miro a Sam</p><p>--  de modo que tú tambien confías en mi como para dejarme tocarlas  --  Sam miro a Dean con una sonrisa y luego a Gabriel  --  entonces…. qué significan los suspiros cuando las tocan?  --  Gabriel lo miro para después sonrojarse y desviar la mirada. Pero no respondió.</p><p>--  qué? Ahora no quieres hablar pollo?  --  Dean se burló.  --  claramente escuché como suspirabas varias veces mientas Sam te rascaba las alas.  --  Gabriel solo miraba el suelo sin hablar.</p><p>--  es que le da vergüenza  --  Castiel captó la atención de los chicos.  --  lo que más nos gusta, es que nos acaricien las alas. Se siente tan bien que nos hace suspirar y nos sentimos muuuy relajados. Tanto que perdemos la noción del tiempo  --  </p><p>--  noción del tiempo?  --  Dean preguntó</p><p>--  es como una muestra de cariño  --  Gabriel se sonrojo un más sin mirar a los chicos  --  a demás nos hace muy vulnerables porque olvidamos lo que estábamos haciendo.  --</p><p>--  en serio?  tengo que ver eso  --  Dean sonrió y recostó a Castiel en su regazo en la misma posición en la que se les da nalgadas a los niños dejando a Castiel muy confundido mirándolo por encima de su hombro. Dean comenzó a acariciar las alas pasando los dedos por las plumas una y otra vez muy cuidadosamente clavando los dedos cada vez más profundo notando que el cuerpo de Castiel se relajaba mientras pasa el tiempo. Después de unos cuantos minutos, Castiel dejo de hablar para después suspirar y dejar su cuerpo completamente suelto y relajado.  --  jajaja oye Samy. Es verdad jajaja míralo. Parece que está drogado o algo así  --  Dean se divertía con el niño en su regazo moviéndolo como a un muñeco de trapo mientras Gabriel los miraba. Sam miró a Gabriel quien movía involuntariamente sus alas en pequeños espasmos. Probablemente también quería sentir esa sensación tan relajante. O eso pensaba Sam  </p><p>--  quieres que también lo haga?  --  Sam se acercó a Gabriel tomándolo por sorpresa. Pero un no respondía  --  o vamos. Sé que quieres eso tambien. Ben aquí  --  Sam se sentó en el piso al lado de Gabriel y lo invito a que tomara la misma posición que tenía Castiel. Gabriel pensó por un momento con su cara aun sonrojada, pero no se movió.  – vamos. No tengas vergüenza  --  Sam empujo al niño más cerca de él. Al notar al arcángel un poco rígido, Sam decidió sentarse detrás de él y pasó sus dedos felizmente por encima de sus plumas. Gabriel dio un pequeño brinco ante el toque repentino apretando sus alas en su espalda alejándolas de las manos de Sam  --  tranquilo. Si no quieres, no lo are  --  Sam levantó las manos en rendición.</p><p>--  prometes no jalar mis plumas?  --  Gabriel dijo mirando al suelo con una expresión un poco triste.</p><p>--  claro que no lo hare. No habías dicho que me tenías confianza?  --  </p><p>--  eso mismo nos decían los demás antes de hacerlo  --  esa frase captó la atención de Dean.<br/>--  de hacer qué a quienes?  --  Sam preguntó buscando la mirada del niño.</p><p>--  olvídalo  --  Gabriel se paró y recostó en el sofá dándole la espalda a los chicos quienes se miraron confundidos.   </p><p>--  de qué demonios estás hablando?  --  Dean preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta. En eso, Castiel se levantó y caminó hacia su hermano.</p><p>--  descuida Gabriel. Aquí nadie nos arrancara las plumas. Ellos son muy buenos  --  Castiel se sentó junto a su hermano</p><p>--  espera, acaso alguien les arrancaba las plumas?  --  Sam preguntó.  --  porqué lo hacían?  --  Castiel se quedó callado mirando al suelo.</p><p>--  alguien va a hablar?  -- Dean pregunto.</p><p>--  no quiero hablar de eso  --  Castiel abrazo sus rodillas escondiendo su rostro entre ellas.</p><p>--  Gabriel?  --  Sam también esperaba una respuesta.</p><p>--  está bien. Te contare  --</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--  y bien?  --  Dean esperaba la explicación de Gabriel. </p><p>--  cuando estábamos en el cielo, nadie quería a Castiel por sus alas negras. Todos decían de ese el color del mal y que probablemente se volvería malo. Todos hablaban del tema cada vez que Castiel se les arcaba. Incluso lo empujaban para alejarlo de ellos. Las historias que inventaban eran tan convincentes y continuas que hasta yo las llegue a creer. Castiel siempre estaba solo. Y para molestarlo, los demás lo engañaban queriendo ser sus amigos para después arrancarle algunas plumas por diversión.  --  Gabriel miro a Castiel quien apretó sus alas detrás de su espalda ante el recuerdo.</p><p>--  hacían eso solo por diversión? Qué no se supone que ustedes son los buenos?  --  Dean preguntó un poco molesto de imaginar esa parte. Gabriel lo ignoró y siguió hablando.</p><p>--  un día lucifer me jugó una broma que salió mal. Él quería asustarme diciéndome que caería por un portal a la tierra en donde quedaría atrapado con los humanos por no cumplir con sus órdenes. Ató mis alas a mi espalda y con el otro extremo de la cuerda me empujaba hacia el portal. Yo gritaba y pedía auxilio pero nadie me ayudaba porque sabían que era una broma.  –</p><p>--  yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo  --  Dean interrumpió con sarcasmo. </p><p>--  Dean cállate  --  Sam se molestó. Gabriel siguió hablando </p><p>--  Lucifer me empujo muy cerca hasta que decidió parar con la broma ya que no aguantaba más la risa. Así que mejor se alejó riéndose dejándome atado. El portal comenzó a cerrarse poco a poco mientras los demás también se alejaban riéndose. Cuando intenté liberarme, perdí el equilibrio y tropecé hacia el portal. Por alguna razón, quede colgando mientras yo seguía pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie vino por mí. Más que….  --  Castiel interrumpió a Gabriel mientras lo abrazaba</p><p>--  no quería que te fueras. Ya no ibas a regresar si cruzabas el portal  --  Castiel enterró su cara en el hombro de su hermano recordando lo que paso. </p><p>--  Castiel te salvo?  --  Dean pregunto sintiendo un sentimiento extraño en su interior al igual que Sam</p><p>--  si. Él tomó la cuerda antes de que yo callera y me sostuvo pidiendo ayuda. Pero nadie vino.  --  Gabriel puso una manos en la espalda de Castiel para tranquilizarlo  --  él con todas sus fuerzas me sostuvo hasta que el portar se cerró por completo. Entonces entendía que todo lo que decían los demás de Castiel, no eran verdad. Desde ese entonces fuimos muy unidos. Pero al parecer no les gustó a los demás. Cuando yo veía que atacaban a Castiel o le arrancaban las plumas, yo lo defendía. Pero como castigo por ayudarlo, también a mí me arrancaban las plumas.  –</p><p>--  no puedo creer que pase eso  --  Dean sintió una ira ante la idea de que alguien lastimara a su amigo siendo un niño.  --  probablemente esa era la razón por el cual Castiel no hablaba de sus alas cuando era adulto  --  Dean dijo para sí mismo. </p><p>--  pero los ángeles tienes diferentes colores de alas. No?  --  Sam preguntó </p><p>--  todos tienes las alas de colores claros. Pero nadie las tiene con colores oscuros….. ni mucho menos negras.  --  Gabriel miraba las alas de Castiel.  --  Es por eso que nadie le enseño a volar  --</p><p>--  pero Dean me está ayudando. Ya casi lo logro. Verdad Dean?  --  Castiel miro a Dean con una sonrisa</p><p>--  entonces… porqué me dejas tocar tus alas? Cas. Si no te gusta no lo haré.  --  Dean reflexiono </p><p>--  Castiel confía mucho en los demás. Es por eso que siempre estoy detrás de él  --  Gabriel comentó. Los chicos se quedaron en silencio pensando un poco. era verdad que Castiel era fácil de engañar. De eso no había duda.  --  bueno… tienen algo para poder aliviar la picazón?  --  Gabriel se levantó de un salto en su habitual estado de ánimo grosero y feliz para evitar seguir hablando de ese tema  --  mis alas me están matando  --</p><p>--  y… qué aremos con las plumas?  --  Dean preguntó al mirar un par de plumas doradas que salían mientras Gabriel se rascaba.</p><p>--  se puede hacer un hechizo con sus plumas para volverlos hacer adultos?  --  Sam preguntó más para sí mismo. No habían pensado en eso. Y ahora que los niños estaban mudando, tenían suficientes plumas de ángel para practicar por todo un mes. Nuevamente llamaron a Boby para pedir su ayuda e investigar los hechizos. Sus investigaciones no daban resultados y practicar con ellos era muy peligroso.</p><p> Una noche Sam dormía siendo despertado por Gabriel con pequeño gemidos a causa de su picazón. Sam escuchó nuevamente los gemidos mientras se levantaba de su cama para ir a ver qué ocurría. Encontró a Gabriel con la espalda pegada a la pared con las alas extendidas asiendo movimientos de arriba y abajo como si se sentara en el aire y luego se paraba nuevamente sin despagar la espalda de la pared, repitiendo el mismo movimiento una y otra vez con gemidos desesperados. </p><p>--  estás bien?  --  Sam se acercó sin hacer ruido tomando por sorpresa a Gabriel.  --  oye no te asustes jajaja déjame ayudarte  --  Sam tomó del brazo al niño y lo giró para mirar sus alas de una forma amable. Todas las plumas estaban revueltas a causa de los movimientos que estaba haciendo.  --  yo creo que la pared sea un buen rascador de espaldas  --  Sam dijo con una sonrisa. </p><p>--  Castiel fie a pedirle ayudar a Dean. Y yo no quería despertarte  --  Gabriel lo miró por encima de su hombro un poco avergonzado. </p><p>--  descuida  --  Sam comenzó a deslizar sus dedos a lo largo de sus alas muy cuidadosamente. Gabriel dejaba que Sam tocara sus alas sin problemas, pero acariciarlas…. Era otro tema. Sam repitió el mismo movimiento sin dejar que Gabriel se retirara. En cambio, el niño se encorvó apretando los ojos y los puños esperando algún tipo de dolor, pero no  pasó nada. Gabriel abrió los ojos y el toque suave de Sam nunca cambio. </p><p>--  quieres que pare?  --  Sam preguntó. Gabriel solo negó con su cabeza pero no se movió. Notoriamente, poco a poco el niño comenzó a relajarse hasta que por fin escuchó ese suspiro de relajación, dejándose caer sobre Sam. </p><p>--  Gracias Sam --  Gabriel dijo atontado. </p><p>--  acaso esto es el punto débil de los ángeles? Porque parece que te acabo de noquear  --  Sam preguntó riéndose ya que Gabriel parecía drogado.</p><p>--  si  --  Gabriel respondió fuera de sí.  Sam unió sus cejas un poco sorprendido ya que lo había dicho en broma</p><p>--  en serio?  --   </p><p>--  si. No importa….. de qué humor….. estén….. los….. ángeles, o cuanta fuerza…… tengan. Siempre tendrán el mismo resultado…….. si nos hacen esto  --  Gabriel hablaba en pausas. </p><p>--  de modo que se vuelven vulnerables  --  Dean apareció en la puerta cargando a Castiel quien se encontraba con el cuerpo relajado y suelto. De la misma forma que Gabriel.</p><p>--  si  --  Gabriel parecía aun drogado y aturdido</p><p>--  eso explica muchas cosas.  --  Dean pensó </p><p>--  qué haces aquí?  --  Sam preguntó </p><p>--  Boby llamó. Tiene un hechizo que probablemente nos ayude  --  Dean invitó a Sam a que lo siguiera para que viera las anotaciones.  --  dejare a Cas en mi habitación. También esta aturdido como tu querido Gabriel  --  Dean se rió  --  no me cansaré de esto  --</p><p>--  será mejor que no hagas vulnerable a Cas tan seguido.  –</p><p>--  descuida, el efecto dura al menos media hora  --  Dean sonaba divertido</p><p>--  qué? le tomaste el tiempo? Cuantas veces lo has hecho?  --</p><p>--  solo un par de veces. Si los ángeles no nos hablan de sus alas, entonces tengo que investigar por mi cuenta  --  Dean dio una gran sonrisa a su hermano antes de ir y regresar para ver sus notas.  --  bien tenemos todo lo que necesitamos. Boby dijo que necesitaríamos más de una pluma para realizarlo. No sabía que estamos llenando un pequeño costal con ellas  --  </p><p>--  las brujas decían que una pluma arrancada desde la raíz es más poderosa que una que se soltara sola. Cuantas plumas crees que necesitemos?  --  Sam pensó</p><p>--  hay que averiguarlo  --</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sigo trabajando en esto ♥ tambien agrego las ideas de los demas. hago fics para los que quieran y de lo que me pidan XD  ♥♥♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam y Dean pasaron las horas investigando sobre los hechizos y experimentando con las plumas. Muchos fueron intentos fallidos y otros, solo desperdiciaban plumas sin tener algún resultado. Los chicos no querían tener que arrancar alguna pluma de raíz ya que esa sería su última opción si no daban con el hechizo correcto. Los chicos decidieron descansar un rato y ayudar a los niños con la comezón de sus alas sin hacerlos vulnerables, especialmente por Dean. Quien le fascinaba ver a Castiel de esa forma tan cómica y graciosa.  </p><p>--  Dean….. Por qué estabas acariciando una pluma de Gabriel?   --  Cas preguntó a Dean un poco molesto.</p><p>--  mmm?  Yo?  --  Dean respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos.</p><p>--  si. Te vi cuando acariciabas la pluma de Gabriel antes de comer el desayudo, ayer.  --  Dean recordó cuando le quito la pluma a Sam atorada en su ropa.</p><p>--  se la quite a Sam. Hay algún problema con eso?  --  </p><p>--  te gustan más las plumas de él que las mías?  --  Castiel lo miró a los ojos un poco molesto  --  no te gustan las mías por ser negras?  --</p><p>--  oye tranquilo tigre. Que te pasa?  --  </p><p>--  no quiero que acaricies las plumas de Gabriel!  --  Castiel realmente estaba molesto. Dean no sabía el por qué  Castiel actuaba de esa forma y ahora estaba más confundido que antes.</p><p>--  Cas, puedes explicarme qué demonios te pasa?  --  </p><p>--  esta celoso  --  Gabriel apareció en la habitación junto con Sam </p><p>--  celoso?  --  Dean pregunto mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa </p><p>--  Cas, es verdad que estas molesto con Gabriel porque Dean tenía en sus manos una pluma de él?  --  Sam preguntó. Castiel se enojó mucho más alejándose y sentándose en una silla dándoles la espalda a todos. Sus plumas se esponjaron mientras se elevaban un poco más altas que su cabeza.</p><p>--  si, está molesto  --  Gabriel, afirmó. Al parecer, este era un tema que tenían que hablar en otra ocasión. Después de un par de semanas, los ángeles comenzaron a tener su estado de ánimo muy abajo otra vez. Sam y Dean se preocuparon por el hecho de que tenían que volverles a dar tiempo para que estiraran sus alas, así que se dieron prisa en resolver el hechizo practicando en pequeños animales como ratones sin tener éxito alguno. Los hechizos no eran dañinos, pero no querrán arriesgarse con los niños.</p><p>--  encontré el error!  --  Sam se estiro un poco después de tanto investigar.  --  escuchen, los hechizos que hemos estado haciendo, no tiene ninguna dificultad ya que los hemos seguido al pie de la letra. El poder equivalente de una pluma arrancada de raíz es de diez plumas sueltas.  – </p><p>--  entonces, si usamos esa cantidad por fin nos quitaremos el papel de niñeras?  --  Dean respondió aliviado.  --  entonces hagámoslo  -- </p><p>--  Cas, Gab! Vengan un momento!  --  Sam llamo a los niños.  --  escuchen, quiero que se paren en ese lugar y no se muevan hasta que terminemos. De acuerdo?  --  Sam explico con paciencia.</p><p>--  esto es para hacernos adultos?  --  Gabriel preguntó con una ceja en alto  --  Si dices que antes éramos adultos, por qué ahora somos niños?  --</p><p>--  ya te lo explique. Solo has lo que te digo. Quieres?  --  Sam animo a Gabriel a que se colocara junto a Cas.</p><p>--  listos?  --  Dean pregunto. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y Dean sacó las últimas plumas del pequeño costal. Sam apartó las plumas de Gabriel ya que Castiel se enojaría nuevamente con Dean por tocar las plumas de su hermano. Comenzaron a decir las palabras necesarias e hicieron el ritual al pie de la letra. Colocaron dos recipientes con lumbre y echaron en ellos las diez plumas que se consumieron en seguida por el fuego. Al terminar con la última frase del hechizo, la lumbre de cada recipiente provocó una explosión en donde alejó a los niños de los chicos lanzándolos por el aire lejos de ellos. Pronto todo comenzó a arder en llamas mientras los chicos trataban de apagar el fuego.  --  demonios! Debí suponer que no funcionaría como los demás intentos  --  Dean dijo mientras apagaba la última llamarada a su alrededor.</p><p>--  debió ser la cantidad de plumas. Nunca habíamos utilizado esa cantidad. --  Sam respondió tosiendo tratando de agarrar aire por el humo provocado por la explosión.</p><p>--  la mala noticia es que las demás plumas se quemaron. Ya no témenos más, a menos que sacuda a Cas como………  --  Dean no termino la frese cuando reaccionó  --  Cas! Amigo estas bien!  --  Dean busco a Castiel pero no lo encontró. Sam hizo lo mismo con Gabriel teniendo el mismo resultado.</p><p>--  en dónde están?  No pudimos enviarlos a alguna parte. O si?  --  Sam dijo preocupado corriendo alrededor de la habitación buscándolos y llamándolos.  --  Dean!  --  Sam apuntó al suelo detrás de la mesa. Dean corrió encontrándose con los ángeles aun tirados en el piso tratando de salir de su aturdimiento.</p><p>--  Cas?  --  Dean pregunto asombrado mientras Castiel se levantaba en su forma adulta. </p><p>--  Hola Dean  --  Castiel dijo con su típica voz grave mirándolo a los ojos. A su lado Gabriel hizo lo mismo.</p><p>--  rallos! Tenían que ser tan agresivos?  --  Gabriel reclamo tocándose la cabeza calmando el dolor por un golpe al caer.</p><p>--  funciono…… funciono!!!  --  Sam no lo podía creer. Pero al fin habían roto el hechizo.</p><p>--  claro que funciono.  --  Gabriel dijo molesto  --  Casi queman mis alas. --  Gabriel estiro un poco una de sus alas para revisarlas.</p><p>--  espera, no se supone que también las alas se irían?  --  Dean preguntó</p><p>--  irse? A dónde?  --  Cas respondió. </p><p>--  bueno, antes de que se convirtieran en niños no tenían alas. Y ahora…  --  Dean prestó atención a las enormes alas negras de Castiel.   --  wow amigo!, por qué nunca nos las habías mostrado  --  Dean toco una de sus alas teniendo un reflejo inesperado del ángel. Castiel al sentir la mano de Dean deslizándose entre sus plumas, se sobresaltó alejándose de él.  --  Tranquilo Cas  --  </p><p>--  se encuentran bien?  --  Sam preguntó no dejando de ver las alas de Gabriel.</p><p>--  lo estaré en cuando me dejes de mirar de esa forma  --  Gabriel respondió sentándose en una silla con el respaldo recargado en su pecho para dejar sus alas libres.</p><p>--  oigan, no me lo tomen a mal. Pero, porqué aún tienen sus alas visibles?  --  Dean preguntó. Honestamente Dean no quería que las alas de Castiel se fueran, ya que ahora eran enormes y muy llamativas y quería volver a tocarlas. En serio quería hacer a su amigo vulnerable para sentir esas enormes plumas entre sus dedos. Cómo sería su comportamiento siendo ahora un adulto? Dean tenía que averiguarlo.</p><p>--  no podemos hacerlas invisibles. El golpe en la espalda que nos dieron no nos lo permite  --  Castiel respondió sentándose en la misma posición que Gabriel.  </p><p>--  qué? Por un golpe en la espalda, los obligan a sacar sus alas?  --  Dean pregunto uniendo sus cejas muy confundido. </p><p>--  no fue cualquier golpe. Fue un hechizo en la espalda  --  Gabriel dijo un poco molesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.  --  cuando encuentre a esa bruja, voy destrozarla.  –</p><p>--  tranquilo Gabriel, no es para tanto  --  Castiel miro a su hermano</p><p>--  que no es para tanto?  -- Gabriel hizo una cara de asombro  --  ya no podré salir a la calle a conquistar chicas! Acaso quieres que me conforme con las revistas porno que Sam guarda bajo su colchón?  --  Dean y Castiel miraron a Sam </p><p>--  yo no tengo revistas porno  --   Sam se defendió.</p><p>--  exacto! Este chico es aburrido  --  Gabriel alzo los brazos en desesperación y luego miró a Sam  --  Te puedo recomendar las mejores  --  sonrió y le guiño un ojo.</p><p>--  Bueno, no cabe duda que regresaron a su estado normal.  --  Dean afirmó.  --  acaso recuerdan lo que paso mientras fueron niños?  --</p><p>--  cómo no olvidar cuando Cassy estaba comiendo comida para perro en frente de la chica que estabas ligando  --   Gabriel se burló ante el recuerdo.  </p><p>--  así como pusiste en vergüenza a Sam por probarte ropa interior de mujer frente a todas las chicas.  --  Castiel lo miro  --  por cierto. Le comentaste a Sam que robaste una tanga de esa tienda?  --  todos ahora miraban a Gabriel</p><p>--  uuuuuuu. Chico rudo he?  --  Gabriel lo miro con cara molesta. Efectivamente los ángeles recordaban todo lo que habían pasado desde que fueron convertidos en niños. La pelea entre Castiel y Gabriel, se convirtió rápidamente en una divertida escena recordando todo lo que habían pasado, dejando atrás todo lo negativo por un momento. Fue agradable haber tener un rato de risas y diversión en familia de vez en cuando.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los ángeles pasaron el resto del día tratando de acostumbrarse al poco espacio que el bunker tenía para ellos. Cuando eran niños, podían manejarlo sin problemas, ya que sus alas no eran tan grandes como ahora. El plan actual, era encontrar a las brujas y acabar con ellas y a todo demonio que quisiera arrancar sus plumas ya que hasta este día, todo había estado tranquilo. El acabar con las brujas ya no era difícil ya que solo necesitaban salir y esperar a los enemigos. Pero aun así, tenían que actuar con cautela y tener un plan B por si acaso.  </p><p>--  escuchen  --  Cas se sentó junto a los chicos en la cocina  --  solo quiero agradecerles por  avernos cuidado mientras éramos unos niños. Así que….. Gracias  --  Castiel por alguna extraña razón, no se atrevía a mirar a los chicos a los chicos a los ojos. </p><p>--  descuida amigo  --  Dean respondió.</p><p>--  si, fue divertido --  Sam dijo con una sonrisa </p><p>--  llamas divertido a estar encerrado todo el tiempo?  --  Gabriel también apareció en la habitación --  ni siquiera dormimos juntos  --</p><p>--  Gabriel, tu no duermes  --  Sam rodo los ojos</p><p>--   y qué? Puedo fingir  --  </p><p>--  hablando de dormir… creo que yo me iré a descansar   --  Sam se levantó y se retiró siendo perseguido hasta su habitación por Gabriel quien lo detuvo en la puerta  --  no vas a fingir que duermes conmigo Gab.   --</p><p>--  y porqué hace algunas noches sí me lo permitías. He?  --  Gabriel dijo con su típica sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>--  eras un niño que no recordaba nada. Ahora si no te importa, buenas noches --  </p><p>--  espera Sam.  --  el rostro de Gabriel se volvió más serio y tenía la misma mirada que tenía Castiel hace pocos minutos  --  en verdad, solo quería agradecerte. Ya sabes…. Por todo lo que hiciste por mí  --</p><p>--  no hay de que  --  Sam esperaba que Gabriel se retirara pero no lo hiso  --  pasa algo?  --</p><p>--  bueno… ahora que sabes un poco más sobre mi…. Pudieras no comentarle a nadie? nada de lo que te dijimos siendo niños  --  Gabriel parecía un perrito suplicando.</p><p>--  que cosa? Que tú y Cas eran muy unidos en su infancia?  --  Sam unió sus cejas con una sonrisa divertida</p><p>--  bueno…. Tenemos una reputación que mantener. Tu entiendes  --  </p><p>-- ha?  --  Sam ahora estaba más confundido. Porque el repentino cambio de Gabriel? Acaso había algo más que los chicos no sabían sobre ellos? Mientras tanto en la cocina, Castiel aún no miraba a los ojos a Dean. </p><p>--  escucha Dean. Yo….. Preferiría olvidar algunos temas  --  Cas dijo sin moverse</p><p>--  mm? A que te refieres?  --  Dean también parecía confundido.  --  Cuando eras niño me decías todo como si nada te preocupara. Y ahora no quieres hablar de eso?  --  Dean sonrió divertido</p><p>--  era solo un niño Dean. Solo has como si no te hubiéramos contada nada. Si?  --  Castiel se alejó sin decir una palabra más. Tanto Sam como Dean quedaron confundidos preguntándose el porqué del comportamiento de los ángeles. A la mañana siguiente los chicos se levantaron para tomas su desayuno con la compañía de sus amigos.</p><p>--  hola Sam, cómo dormiste? Te hice falta para mantenerte calientito?  --  Gabriel coqueteaba con Sam </p><p>-- y dejar que llenes mi habitación con plumas? Olvídalo  --  Sam pensó un poco  --  espera un momento. No hay plumas tiradas en ninguna parte. Acaso las esconden o algo así?  --</p><p>--  no. Al convertirnos de nuevo en adultos nos liberaron de ese sufrimiento. Lo cual se los agradezco  --   </p><p>--  es increíble que nunca se quejaran mientras estaban con nosotros  --  Dean miro a Castiel</p><p>--  Es por eso que mandamos nuestras alas a otra dimensión.  --  Cas respondió </p><p>--  no se  ustedes, pero yo saldré un momento a estirarme un poco  --  Gabriel se levantó entusiasmado  -- bienes Cas?  -- </p><p>--  es peligroso lo olvidas?  --  Sam respondió mirando con cara seria a Gabriel </p><p>--  era peligroso siendo niños. Ahora si me disculpas bombón..  --  Gabriel le giño el ojo a Sam y comenzó a retirarse.</p><p>--  yo también saldré un rato  --  Castiel siguió a Gabriel. Los chicos se miraron. Protestaron siendo ignorados por los ángeles decidiendo dejarlos salir bajo las condiciones de Dean. La cual eran, que se mantuvieran a la vista sin acercarse a la ciudad mientras él y Sam los esperan en ese lugar llevando con ellos algunas armas. Después de los reclamos de Gabriel, por fin aceptaron las condiciones. Cuando los cuatro salieron del bunker, se pudo notar la felicidad en la cara de ambos ángeles al sentir el aire fresco. No tardaron en llenar sus pulmones con la brisa que movía las hojas de los árboles, seguido de estiramientos para alejar el estrés que provocaba un espacio tan pequeño. Los chicos quedaron asombrados al notar el tamaño de las alas de ambos ángeles cuando se estiraron lo suficiente como para que  sonaran sus articulaciones por falta de movimiento. Los colores y el tamaño de las plumas eran mucho más hermosas que cuando eran niños. Prácticamente el color era el mismo, pero se vean con un color más intenso, brillante y lleno de vida.</p><p>--  ahora mamá Dean, si me disculpas, iré a estirarme unos minutos  --  Gabriel dijo mientras estiraba sus alas para levantar vuelo sin darle la oportunidad a Dean de reclamar. Los chicos buscaron al arcángel en el cielo sin lograr verlo.</p><p>--  descuiden. Estaremos bien  --  Castiel dijo antes de desaparecer de la misma forma que su hermano. Los chicos se miraron después de sacudirse la tierra y hojas secas que levanto Castiel al volar.</p><p>--  hay que confiar en ellos  --  Sam se encogió de hombros sin tener muchas opciones. Los chicos esperaron en el mismo lugar por media hora pensando que sería lo mismo que cuando llevaron a los ángeles a volar cuando eran niños.</p><p>--  Cas!!! Ya regresen!!  --  Dean gritó sin tener respuesta.</p><p>--  Gab!! En dónde están?  --  Sam grito sin obtener ningún sonido.</p><p>--  maldita sea.  --  Dean se comenzó a preocupar  --  vamos a buscarlos  --</p><p>--  no hay necesidad Dean  --  Cas apareció detrás de ellos junto con Gabriel. </p><p>--  que aburridos son. Apenas han pasado diez minutos  --  Gabriel menciono. Los chicos se alegraron notoriamente y suspiraron al ver que se encontraban bien.</p><p>--  les dijimos que no se alejaran  --  Sam dijo un poco molesto  --  es demasiado peligroso  --</p><p>--  estamos bien. No ha pasado nada  --  Cas hablo</p><p>--  veo que los rumores son ciertos  --  un hombre hablo a lo lejos captando la atención de todos. Después cuatro hombres que en realidad eran demonios, se acercaron a ellos con cautela.</p><p>--  lo vez Cassy? Te dije que no saliéramos del bunker  --  Gabriel dijo. Castiel solo lo miro con enojo.</p><p>--  el hechizo que los mantenía como niños se terminó. Ha? Que desilusión. Hubiera sido más fácil atraparlos  --  uno de los demonios habló </p><p>--  aléjense de aquí  --  Dean hablo con fuerza  </p><p>--  tú no te metas  --  habló otro demonio. Luego miro a Castiel.  --  déjenme al de las alas negras. Nunca había visto a un ángel con ese color de alas. Seguramente pagaran bien por esas plumas  --  el demonio sonrió y se lamio los labios haciendo que Castiel sintiera un escalofrió en toda su columna vertebral.</p><p>--  tendrás que pasar por cadáver  --  Dean se colocó en frente de Castiel al mismo tiempo en que el demonio atacó.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dos de los demonios atacaron a Castiel y a Dean mientras que los otros tres se dirigieron a Gabriel quien saco su espada y comenzó a pelear sin dudar mientras Sam ayudaba a alejar a sus enemigos. Pronto la escena se convirtió en un campo de batalla en donde inesperadamente, los ángeles, los chicos y los demonios fueron atacados por relámpagos que aparecieron de la nada cuando por sorpresa las brujas que habían convertido en niños a los ángeles, aparecieron aprovechándose de la situación.  </p><p>--  maldición!!!  --  Dean gritó mientras todos dejaban de pelear por un momento para mirar a las nuevas visitantes. </p><p>--  aléjense demonios. Esos ángeles son nuestros  --  La líder hablo con voz de mando.</p><p>--  olvídenlo. Ustedes perdieron su oportunidad  --  uno de los demonios hablo. Por unos segundos, los ángeles se miraron a los ojos entendiendo entre sí, que tenían una oportunidad de escapar. Así que en un movimiento rápido, Castiel tomo en brazos a Dean y Gabriel hizo lo mismo con Sam para después salir volando dejando a los enemigos con una gran desilusión maldiciéndose ente sí. Los chicos por otra parte, solo se abrazaron más fuerte de los ángeles al notar el vello paisaje debajo de ellos.</p><p>--  AAAAA! pero que…..  --  Sam gritó </p><p>--  Tranquilo Sam. no te voy a dejar caer  --  Gabriel le sonrió</p><p>--  pudieron habernos avisado  --  Dean miraba a Castiel asombrado</p><p>--  solo tuvimos una oportunidad de salir.  --  Castiel dijo sin mirar a Dean. Después de unos minutos de vuelo, los ángeles aterrizaron cerca de la casa de Bobby en estado de alerta. Los chicos apenas caminaban derechos aturdidos por el repentino vuelo a una alta velocidad.  </p><p>--  solo espero que al viejo no le dé un infarto cuando los vea  --  Dean dijo a punto de tocar la puerta cuando esta, se abrió sola.</p><p>--  a quien le dices viejo.  --  Bobby salió quedando con la boca abierta al mirar a los ángeles</p><p>--  si, lo sé. Soy sorprendentemente sexy  --  Gabriel dijo acomodándose el cabello </p><p>--  funcionó el hechizo! Pero por qué aún tienen sus alas?  --  Bobby dijo después de que salió de su aturdimiento  -- </p><p>--  al parecer el hechizo que golpeó en su espalda los obliga a mostrarlas.  --  Sam explicó</p><p>--  y qué hacen aquí? No deberían de estar escondidos en el bunker?  --  Bobby se cruzó de brazos  --  creo que no me tienen buenas noticias. Verdad?  --</p><p>--  fuimos atacados por las brujas y algunos demonios  --  Castiel dijo con toda seriedad. Bobby los miró y se colocó una mano en la frente negando con la cabeza.</p><p>--  será mejor que entren  --  Bobby entró a su casa seguido por los hermanos y Castiel.</p><p>--  ammm, estaría bien si me quedo un rato aquí afuera?  --  Gabriel obtuvo las miradas de todos</p><p>--  Pasa algo?  --  Dean preguntó</p><p>--  no me lo tomen a mal, pero el espacio es muy pequeño para nosotros. Verdad Cassy?  --  Gabriel buscaba la mirada de su hermano mientras Castiel trataba de moverse sin tumbar las cosas al suelo mientras mantenía sus alas lo más cerca de su cuerpo.</p><p>--  …… si…. es…. Algo pequeño  --  Castiel dijo un poco apenado.</p><p>--  pequeño o no, es todo lo que hay. Así que mejor aprieta esas cosas a tu espalda y entra. Tenemos que discutir este asunto  --  Bobby regañó dejando con cara de asombro e indignación al arcángel</p><p>--  lo que digas tío Bobby. O debería de decir Poyahontas?  --  Gabriel entro con una sonrisa en su rostro  dejando a Bobby con cara de pocos amigos. </p><p>--  tienes suerte de que ya no seas un niño o si no….  --  </p><p>--  o si no que. Vas a recostarme en su piernas mientras me castigas dándome nalgadas como el buen tío que eres?  --</p><p>--  Basta Gabriel!!  --  Sam  alzó la voz captando la atención de Gabriel  --  deja a Bobby en paz y ven aquí  --</p><p>--  está bien. Tranquilo. No enojes o te saldrán arrugas  --  Gabriel bromeó mientras caminaba al lado de Sam extendiendo a propósito una de sus alas derribando un café en una pila de papeles del escritorio de Bobby  --  Ups, lo siento.  --  </p><p>--  ya vasta los dos. Tenemos que planear lo que haremos en las próximas horas  --  Dean detuvo a Bobby para que ya no peleara más. Pasaron las horas planeando algunas estrategias hasta que se detuvieron para comer algo y permitirles a los ángeles salir un poco de la casa para que estiraran sus alas.</p><p>--  siguen obedeciéndolos?  --  Bobby pregunto mirando por la ventana a los ángeles quienes hablaban entre ellos muy tranquilamente.</p><p>--  no, ya no actúan como niños….. Excepto Gabriel.  --  Dean respondió</p><p>--  bueno, yo vi que Gabriel obedeció a Sam en nuestra pelea  --  </p><p>--  tal vez fue porque no tenía de otra  --  Sam se encogió de hombro </p><p>--  tengan cuidado con esos plumeros. Sobre todo tu Sam. si en verdad se convertirán en sus guardaespaldas, yo no confío en el payaso.  --  en ese momento, uno de los teléfonos de Bobby sonó tomando una llamada de emergencia. Uno de los amigos de Bobby aviso que un grupo de demonios con los que se había topado, se dirigían cerca de su casa en busca de dos ángeles. Al parecer los demonios no perdían tiempo en pelear para encontrarlos antes que las brujas, así que sin perder más tiempo, los ángeles tomaron nuevamente en brazos a los chicos y se alejaron de ese lugar hacia donde había una gran cantidad de árboles que los pudieran ocultar. Efectivamente los demonios al no encontrar rastro de los ángeles, siguieron su camino sin necesidad de encontrarse con Bobby. Los chicos y los ángeles caminaron por el lugar encontrando una cueva antes de que oscureciera. Lo cual fue una suerte ya que estaba comenzando a llover. Las nubes gruesas y el aire que cada vez se hacía notar más, comenzaba a enfriar el ambiente.</p><p>--  esto es genial! Cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?  --  Dean se abrazó a si mismo mientras sintió un poco del aire frio en su piel</p><p>--  lamento que estén aquí por nuestra culpa  --  Castiel miraba el suelo. </p><p>--  No te culpes Cas. Prefiero que estemos aquí a que te lastimen esos demonios  --  Dean se sentó en el polvoriento suelo acercando sus rodillas a su pecho esperando calentarse un poco más a medida que pasa el tiempo. La lluvia se hizo más intensa dejando a Sam y a Dean temblando involuntariamente.  --  cuando lleguemos al bunker me tomare cuatro tazas de café……. Rico y caliente café….  --  Dean dijo apretando su cazadora contra su espalda acercándose un poco más a Castiel inconscientemente en busca de calor.</p><p>--  la lluvia no parará pronto  -- Castiel dijo y luego miro a Dean temblando a su lado pegado a su hombro. Sin pensarlo, envolvió a Dean con una de sus alas dejando a Dean sorprendido mirando la ala y luego a Castiel.  --  necesitas mantenerte caliente…. O prefieres que la retire?  --  Castiel pregunto pensando que quizás eso le habría molestado a Dean</p><p>--  no, está bien….. Gracias amigo  --  Dean respondió mirando nuevamente las plumas que en cuestión de segundos, le devolvieron el calor corporal que necesitaba haciendo que dejara de temblar.</p><p>--  buena idea Cassy  --  Gabriel sonrió y miró a Sam levantando una de sus alas invitando a Sam para acurrucarse junto a él. Sam movió los ojos y aceptó sin pensarlo demasiado ya que en realidad hacia frio.</p><p>--  gracias Gab  --  </p><p>--  no hay de qué. Ahora… por qué no duermes mientras yo acaricio esos hermosos y largos mechones de cabello?  --  Gabriel dijo descaradamente con una sonrisa</p><p>--  no te atrevas  --  Sam le dio una mirada de advertencia</p><p>--  de acuerdo  --  Gabriel alzo sus manos en rendición  --  solo disfruta del calor. Tal vez esto se ponga más ardiente  --  el arcángel coqueteo con Sam alzando sus cejas un par de veces sacando una sonrisa a Sam para después acurrucarse y utilizar su ala como un a manta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pasó el tiempo y pronto los chicos se comenzaron a aburrir. La lluvia no paraba, pero al menos estaban calientes gracias a las alas de sus amigos. Dean comenzó a acariciar inconscientemente las plumas de Castiel mirando hacia la nada perdido en sus pensamientos. El ángel no dijo nada y permitió que Dean continuara. Las plumas de adulto se sentían más sedosas y suaves que las de niño. El ala dio un pequeño espasmo devolviendo a Dean a la realidad dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Inmediatamente alejo sus manos para abrazarse a sí mismo nuevamente para no incomodar a su amigo. </p><p>--  lo siento  --  Dean dijo sin mirarlo. </p><p>--  descuida, puedes volver hacerlo si eso quieres  --  Castiel miraba la lluvia tranquilamente. Después de unos minutos sin respuesta, Castiel miro a Dean nuevamente en sus pensamientos.</p><p>--  estas preocupado?  --  </p><p>--  no. Solo pensaba  --</p><p>--  saldremos de esta Dean. Pronto volveremos al bunker  --  </p><p>--  no pensaba en eso. Es solo que….. me preguntaba… porqué eres el único ángel que tiene las alas negras.  --  Dean miro a Castiel notando su incomodidad  --  sé que no quieres hablar de eso y lo respeto. Solo me hace enojar que todo el mundo quiere atacarte por tener color diferente de plumas.  –- </p><p>--  a ti no te importa el color?  --  Castiel miró a Dean un poco preocupado por su respuesta.</p><p>--  oye amigo, todos somos diferentes. Mira a Sam por ejemplo. Él es más alto que yo. Y no por eso lo voy a dejar de amar como el hermano menor que es. Todo lo que nos hace únicos está en el corazón y lo demostramos con hechos a las personas que nos importa.  --  Dean se sentía un poco ridículo al decir todas esas cosas. Pero lo que si era cierto, es que lo decía de todo corazón. Castiel no dijo nada. Solo siguió mirando la lluvia mostrando una pequeña sonrisa acercándose un poco más a Dean protegiéndolo un poco más con su ala. Una hora después, la lluvia finalmente terminó dando la oportunidad a los ángeles de salir de su escondite tratando de regresar cuidadosamente al bunker. El lugar aún estaba custodiado por los demonios sin darles muchas opciones. Los ángeles y los chicos regresaron a la casa de Bobby para tomar algunas armas extras y prepararse para pelear. Una vez listos, se enfrentaron a los demonios.</p><p>--  miren lo que nos trajo el viento  --  uno de los demonios habló.</p><p>--  sabíamos que tendrían que regresar  --  habló otro. Los demonios atacaron primero tratando de alejar a los chicos de los ángeles comenzando una intensa pelea para obtener las plumas. Los demonios al parecer estaban muy bien organizados y acercaron a los chicos a un lugar en donde quedaron atrapados como un animal por su cazador sin poder moverse. En un movimiento rápido Gabriel se acercó a la trampa en donde se encontraban los chicos para liberarlos, sin percatarse que entró a un circulo dibujado en el suelo en donde un demonio se apresuró a prender fuego encerrándolo dentro con aceite santo.</p><p>--  pero qué?  --  Gabriel miro a los demás sin poder hacer nada.</p><p>--  tenemos a uno! Falta el otro!  --  uno de los demonios gritó mientras todos los demás se dirigian hacia Castiel</p><p>--  Cas! Escapa!  --  Dean grito asustado viendo cómo peleaba con todas sus fuerzas siendo en vano. Pronto los demonios derribaron a Castiel boca abajo inmovilizándolo con un grito de triunfo.</p><p>--  llévenselo, yo me encargo del otro!  --  el jefe de los demonios habló mientras caminaba hacia Gabriel  --  Dean quien yacía en el suelo y estaba más cerca a Gabriel, se estiró lo más que pudo al círculo de fuego y con una de sus manos trataba de alcanzarlo para que Gabriel pudiera salir. En un movimiento rápido, Dean tomó un puñado de tierra ardiente y con un grito de dolor, desbarató  una pequeña parte del círculo de fuego dejando así, la oportunidad de salir a Gabriel. El arcángel no perdió tiempo y salió atacando al demonio tratando de llegar a Castiel. Los demás demonios tomaron al ángel de alas negras y desaparecieron sin dejar rastros.</p><p>--  NOOOOO!!!!  --  Gabriel extermino al demonio con quien peleaba y trató de llegar a los demás siendo demasiado tarde. Se habían llevado a su hermano menor para quien sabe que hacer sus alas. </p><p>--  CAAAAAAS!!!!  --  Dean gritó en un intento desesperado por tener una respuesta y salir de la trampa.</p><p>--  maldición!!  --  Gabriel dijo mientras regresaba a liberar a los chicos con rapidez. Los tres trataron de encontrar algún rastro que les indicara a donde pudieron haberse llevado a Castiel, pero no encontraron nada en todo el campo de batalla. Después de unos minutos muy lardos de desesperación y angustia, decidieron entrar al bunker e idear un plan para encontrar a los demonios y así encontrar la ubicación de su amigo. Esa noche Dean no pudo dormir de solo pensar en las cosas que estuviera sufriendo su  mejor amigo en esos momentos. Se maldijo una y otra vez de no poder hacer nada  en esos momentos. La impotencia que sentía era enorme, por lo cual decidió encerrarse y estar solo por un tiempo.</p><p>--  lo encontraremos  --  Sam dijo sacando de los pensamientos a Gabriel quien estaba sentado frente al televisor sin estar prendida. Claramente estaba muy preocupado por su hermano.  --  Cas es fuerte. No se rendirá sin luchar.  --</p><p>--  lo sé.  --  Gabriel casi no hablaba. Lo cual era muy inusual para él.</p><p>--  en estos momentos es cuando tú nos das tu animo con esa forma divertida de ver las cosas a tu modo.  --  Sam trató de animarlo un poco</p><p>--  no tiene caso fingir si ya saber lo mucho que me importa Castiel  --  hubo un incómodo silencio entre ellos. Sam no sabía que más decir para alegrar un poco a Gabriel  --  no vas a dormir?  --  </p><p>--  no puedo. Apuesto que Dean tampoco. Prefiero buscar una forma de encontrar a Cas  --</p><p>--  eres un gran chico Sam. Te lo agradezco  --  </p><p>--  se hace lo que sea por la familia, no?  --  Sam sonrió a Gabriel y se sentó a su lado para abrir su computadora y comenzar a investigar posibles sospechas o rumores que la gente halla comentado en páginas sociales. Después de un par de días y tener que lidiar con la angustia y desesperación, Sam por fin dio con una pista  que podría llevarlos a encontrar a Castiel. Un rumor proveniente de algunas personas en el mercado negro, hablaba de plumas de ángel genuinas que vendían para conceder deseos. Los chicos no perdieron tiempo y buscaron a las personas que sabían de esas supuestas plumas reales que jugando al policía bueno, al policía malo y al policía malhumorado y desesperado, solo se encontraban con simples humanos que no creían que esas plumas eran reales. La búsqueda era cada vez más difícil con Gabriel queriendo salir para ayudar con la búsqueda hasta que los chicos dieron con la persona correcta.</p><p>--  está bien. Está bien. Hablaré. Solo aléjame a este demente de mí  --  un hombre quien Dean lo mantenía inmovilizado en la pared de su departamento con un cuchillo en su garganta y una pistola en el estómago, rogaba por su vida. Dean solo se alejó unos centímetros mientras el hombre hablaba con Sam.  --  yo y unos amigos nos dedicamos a comprar cosas arqueológicas en el mercado negro ya que hacemos réplicas exactas de ellas y las vendemos a los museos fuera del país. Cuando en nuestras investigaciones nos encontramos a una persona que nos ofrecía unas supuestas plumas mágicas que supuestamente eran de un ángel real y que supuestamente conceden deseos. Yo no lo creí porque se veían como las plumas de un cuervo o algo así. Es todo lo que se. Se los juro!!  --  obviamente el hombre aquel era un cobarde que solo se preocupaba por sí mismo. Lo cual les facilitaba el trabajo a los chicos ya que decía la verdad para salvar su vida.  --  les puedo dar la dirección si eso me deja en libertad.  – </p><p>--  o claro que nos la darás y tú vendrás con nosotros  --  Dean sacó al hombre de su departamento y lo subió a su auto para segur con la búsqueda de su amigo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--  E conseguido a un grupo de demonios interesados en las plumas. Solo que solicitan ver al ángel para asegurarse de que sean reales  --  dijo un demonio a su jefe</p><p>--  por qué les cuesta mucho creer que las plumas son reales? Puedo entenderlo de los humanos, pero de los demás?  --  el jefe se preguntó desilusionado.</p><p>--  tal vez porque nunca habían escuchado que un ángel mostrara sus alas en la tierra y además que sean de color negro.  --</p><p>--  eso las hace únicas. Pero da igual. Reúne al grupo y les mostraremos al ángel.  --  unos minutos después, el demonio entró con un grupo de cinco demonios a su espalda esperando ver al ángel.</p><p>--  será mejor que no nos trates de engañar.  --  un demonio amenazo.</p><p>--  descuiden. Aquí está la prueba de que lo que les decimos es cierto  --  el jefe guía a los de demonios a otra habitación en donde se puede observar al ángel muy golpeado en medio de la habitación con las manos amarradas hacia arriba obligándolo a estar de pie con las alas igualmente amarradas obligándolo a que permanezcan extendidas. Los demás demonio asombrados, se acercaron al ángel para mirarlo desde detrás de su espalda para asegurarse de que no ira ningún truco  --  lo ven?  Las plumas son reales  --  Castiel no alzó la mirada, solo seguía mirando al suelo ya que sabía las consecuencias si pensaba en mover un musculo.  --  entonces… aremos negocios?  --  </p><p>--  yo quiero todas las plumas de vuelo  --  un demonio se apresuró a decir tratando de pagar con anticipación antes de que los demás demonios comenzaran a hablar y a pelear por las plumas.  </p><p>--  no tan rápido mis amigos. Las plumas de vuelo tienen un precio mucho más elevado que las plumas pequeñas.  –  dijo el jefe calmando a todos</p><p>--  es un fraude --  reclamó uno</p><p>--  no, mi amigo. Esas plumas tardan mucho tiempo en volver a crecer a su tamaño total para volverlas a arrancar. Es muy justo su precio, además de que nunca encontraras otras del mismo color. Quien sabe, quizás hasta tengan más poder que las típicas plumas blancas. Así que tómenlo o déjenlo  –</p><p>--  yo quiero diez pequeñas  --  dijo otro. El jefe asintió y trono los dedos para que uno de sus empleados se acercara a Castiel y con un tirón arranco las plumas haciendo que el ángel gritara de dolor mientras se retorcía dejando en claro que las plumas eran cien por cierto genuinas. Una vez que los clientes se fueron, el jefe se acercó a Castiel.</p><p>--  tu trabajo es solo quedarte quieto y dejar que crezcan más plumas. Entendiste?  --  el demonio no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Se pasó a revisar las alas de Castiel por la parte de atrás revisando en qué lugares podría arrancar más plumas para su venta. Ya que hoy había tenido mucha ganancia. Pero por suerte de Castiel, nadie se interesó en sus plumas de vuelo ya que su precio era muy alto. Además esas plumas eran las más dolorosas al tratar de arrancarlas. Poco a poco las plumas que quedaban adheridas al ángel, fueron perdiendo el brillo que las hacían llamativas a la vista de los demás y ya no se veían tan atractivas como al principio. Y eso no le agradó el jefe.</p><p>--  jefe, hoy no pudimos obtener ventas ya que las plumas no se ven de calidad  --  no de los empleados informó enfureciendo mas al jefe quien tomó la decisión de ir a hablar con Castiel. El ángel seguía golpeado y débil amarrado en la misma posición por días.</p><p>--  dime porqué las plumas pierden brillo!!  --  el jefe exigió sin tener respuesta.  --  te acabo de hacer una pregunta!  --  el demonio golpeo en la cara a Castiel hasta que lo obligó a hablar </p><p>--  las plumas necesitan ser preparadas para que se mantengan así  --</p><p>--  prepararlas? Y como diablos se hace eso?!  --  </p><p>--  con mi gracia se mantienen sanas. Pero yo necesito acicalarlas para  que obtengan ese brillo que tanto deseas….. Lamento estar utilizando mi gracia para sanarme y no para mantener mis plumas para tu negocio  --  el jefe gritó en desesperación desquitándose con el pobre ángel colgado indefenso en frente de él dejando un poco asustados a sus empleados.</p><p>--  eres un inútil!! Debí atrapar también al arcángel cuando tuve la oportunidad!  --</p><p>--  jefe. Qué aremos?  --  un empleado encargado de cosechar las plumas de Castiel hablo.</p><p>--  no vamos a dejar que use su gracia para mantener las plumas porque se soltará. Será mejor que nos diga en donde se encuentra el arcángel y si se niega, arránquenle las plumas de vuelo y las demás que estén sanas y mátenlo.  --  el jefe dio la orden a los demás empleados. Castiel sintió un miedo que recorrió todo su cuerpo ya que no se podía defender de que los demonios que lo mantenían débil para que no escapara. Y ahora lo querrán obligar a decir en donde se escondía su hermano. Castiel no hablaría.</p><p> No le importaba que le arrancaran todas sus plumas. Y si tenía que elegir entre su hermano y sus plumas, la respuesta era obvia. Así que se preparó mentalmente para el dolor en sus alas y después decir adiós permanentemente a este mundo. Castiel solo podía pensar en su familia. Pero no en su familia angelical, sino que a las verdaderas personas que lo amaban como a un verdadero miembro de su familia. </p><p>Pensaba en lo agradecido que estaba por tener un hermano como Gabriel, que a pesar de que era bromista e infantil, siempre lo protegió y estuvo con él mientras que los demás lo rechazaban por el color de sus alas. Le agradeció a Sam por ser un gran amigo y apoyarlo en todo lo que hacía y decía mientras pasaban momento inolvidables sin darle la espalda. Y sobre todo con Dean. Quien lo consideraba como su mejor amigo a pesar de que no era humano y pasaba mucho tiempo con él a pesar de que no comía y no tomaba cerveza de la misma forma en qué lo hacía él. Lamentó las veces que pelearon y  agradeció las veces que se salvaron uno al otro, pero en especial, por ese amor que Dean tanto le brindo. Ese amor que fue creciendo cada día más y más que hizo cambiar a Castiel.</p><p>--  esto será divertido  --  un demonio hablo antes de tomar las plumas de vuelo y comenzar a jalarlas </p><p>--  lo siento  --  Castiel dijo para su familia arrepentido de no poder luchar y no poder defenderse de lo que le esperaba.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--  oye amigo. De donde sacaste todas estas plumas?  --  Dean pregunto a un vendedor. El tipo al quien habían obligado a hablar, resulto que decía la verdad. </p><p>--  ya te lo dije. Son verdaderas plumas de un ángel  --</p><p>--  no se supone que las plumas de ángeles son blancas?  --  Sam preguntó fingiendo todo para obtener más información.</p><p>--  escuchen amigos. Si no van a comprar nada, entonces desaparezcan de aquí.  –</p><p>-- o, claro que queremos comprar muchas. Solo queremos saber si realimente no nos vas a estafar.  --  Dean quiso tomar la pluma negra de la mano del vendedor. Pero él fue más rápido y la alejo.</p><p>--  si esas plumas las consiguen de un verdadero ángel, entonces debes de tener uno encerrado en alguna parte. No es así?  --  Sam dijo tratando de negociar  --  qué tal si nos muestras al supuesto ángel y nosotros te compramos un puñado de esas plumas  --</p><p>--  sí, claro  --  el vendedor dijo sarcásticamente.  --  cómo sé que realmente me compran y no planean algo entre ustedes  --  Dean miró a Sam y le hizo una señal. Sam sacó un maletín lleno de dinero y se lo mostró al vendedor.</p><p>--  será suficiente?  --  Sam preguntó. El vendedor lo miró y lo pensó un poco. Por suerte, ese vendedor no era uno de los demonios de los cuales los habían atacado para secuestrar a Castiel. Este trabajo era aún más fácil para los chicos, siempre y cuando no cometieran ningún error, o que Gabriel se apareciera en un momento de desesperación.</p><p>--  esperen aquí.  --  el vendedor dijo mientras llamaba a su jefe para solicitar un permiso a unos humanos para ir a ver al ángel. Después de unos minutos, otros cinco demonios aparecieron vigilando a los chicos y para guiarlos a donde se encontraba Castiel. Después de un viaje en auto proporcionado por los demonios, y después de muchas amenazas e insultos, por fin llegaron a su destino. Era una casa vieja sin nadie a su alrededor. Los demonios guiaron a la entrada de la casa mientras se mantenían muy firmemente cerca de ellos hasta que fueron atenidos.  </p><p>--  no tienen permitido sacar teléfonos o cualquier otro aparato  --  otro demonio hablo.  --  solo espero que aún le queden algunas plumas jajaja o al menos que esté vivo  --  el demonio se rio con una cara de maldad mientras Dean trataba de controlarse de no golpear al tipo. Cuando finalmente se abrió la puerta, pudieron ver a Castiel colgado de sus manos obligándolo a mantener sus alas extendidas con pequeños parches de calvicie por todas partes de sus alas.</p><p>--  qué hacen aquí?  --  el demonio encargado de cosechar las plumas pregunto.</p><p>--  estos tipos compraran una gran cantidad de plumas. Solo querían cerciorarse de que las plumas fueran reales. Órdenes del jefe  --  Dean y Sam se contuvieron y siguieron su actuación lo más que pudieron. Castiel parecía muy agotado y mantenía los ojos cerrados pareciendo que estaba desmallado. </p><p>--  y bien señores? Que les pareció?  --  el jefe de los demonios apareció en la escena en donde Dean y Sam lo miraron reconociéndolo en el instante  --  idiotas!! Ellos son los chicos que estaban con los ángeles!!!  --  el jefe grito y cerro la entrada quedando automáticamente atrapados con ellos. Dean y Sam se prepararon para luchar con las armas que mantenían escondidas bajo su ropa. Sacando así, el cuchillo mata demonios y una pistola que siempre cargaba Dean, y otra que cargaba Sam. La lucha comenzó y todo lo que se podía escuchar eran los gritos y golpes proporcionados por la pelea. Castiel no se movía ni reaccionaba al escuchar los gritos de Dean que lo llamaban con desesperación. Dean cada vez más asustado por su amigo y enojado con los demonios por la situación en que mantenían a Castiel, recuperaba más fuerzas para seguir peleando. </p><p>--  necesitamos ayuda!!  --  Sam gritó quitándose de encima a sus enemigos.</p><p>--  te conseguiré tiempo!  --  Dean se pasó en frente de su hermano y amenazo a los demonios para evitar que se acercaran el mayor tiempo que pudiera. Sam cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar. Los demonios se unieron para atacar a los hermanos y estuvieron a punto de ganar esta pelea cuando un ruido de golpes y gritos se escucharon fuera de la habitación.</p><p>--  jefe! El arcángel…… esta….  --  un demonio abrió la puerta herido para avisar a su jefe, cuando una espada atravesó su pecho y con un destello de luz, su vida termino. Cuando el demonio calló al suelo, rebeló la figura de su atacante alertando a los demás demonios.</p><p>--  ya era hora de que me llamaras. Me estaba aburriendo  --  Gabriel dijo extendiendo las alas para intimidar a los demonios.</p><p>--  ya era hora de que aparecieras  --  el jefe de los demonios dijo con cara muy molesta  --  te estuvimos buscando por todas partes. Creí que tu hermano nos diría en donde estabas escondido, pero veo que te tiene muy buena lealtad  --  </p><p>--  Castiel!!  --  Gabriel gritó al ver a su hermano herido, débil y en muy mal estado.</p><p>--  yo no me acercaría si fuera tú.  --  el jefe de los demonios amenazo. Uno de sus empleados se acercó a Castiel con la propia espada que el ángel utilizo para defenderse antes de ser sometido  --  si se mueven tan solo un poco, él lo atravesara.</p><p>--  eres un hijo de perra  --  Dean gruño</p><p>--  a menos de que quieras tomar su lugar, podemos hacer un trato  --  El jefe dijo a Gabriel  --  de todas maneras… las plumas de un arcángel valdrían el triple que las plumas negras de un ángel.  --  el demonio se acercó a Gabriel y paso sus dedos a lo largo de una de sus alas.</p><p>--  no me toques!!  --  Gabriel gritó con amenaza y verdaderamente enojado mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras lo tomaba por el cuello. Un grito de Castiel llamo la atención de todos cuando el demonio cortó una pequeña parte del costado de Castiel.</p><p>--  les dije que no se movieran.  --  el jefe sonrió una vez que el arcángel lo soltó sin tener muchas opciones.  --  encadénenlo!!  --  el jefe ordeno a los demás teniendo sometidos a los chicos.  --  hoy fue un gran día. Vendimos algunas plumas, atrapamos al arcángel y tenemos de rehenes a los humanos que buscan las brujas  --  Sam y Dean miraron al demonio con rabia al ver que su plan no funciono. En cuestión de segundos los chicos se encontraban encadenados desde sus tobillos hasta la pared, mientras Gabriel yacía prisionero en la misma forma y al lado de Castiel  --  dejaremos vivir al ángel un poco más.  --  el jefe se acercó a Gabriel  --  mantengan débil a este también! No quereos que escape.  --  dicho esto, un grupo de demonios nuevos aparecieron y comenzaron a golpear a Gabriel sin ninguna piedad mientras otros cosechaban algunas plumas arrancándolas dolorosamente frente a Sam y Dean haciendo caso omiso de sus gritos y suplicas de que lo dejaran en paz.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--  Cas… Amigo… por favor… responde  --  Dean no paraba de llamar a Castiel aun después de ser golpeado junto con su hermano Sam. Cada vez perdían las esperanzan de salir de esta situación ya que no tenían manera de comunicarse con alguien de afuera. Sam yacía de la misma posición que su hermano, recargado en la pared tratando de tener una posición cómoda a causa de sus múltiples golpes proporcionados por los demonios. Gabriel se veía muy similar a Castiel ya que no podía utilizar su gracia ya que los demonios se encargaron muy bien de que no la utilizara.</p><p>--  Dean?  -- una voz muy débil y apenas audible salía de la boca de Castiel.</p><p>--  Cas, tranquilo. Estamos aquí.  --  Dean se sintió tan feliz, que los golpes y heridas ya no le dolían. Castiel alzo un poco la cabeza y miró a Dean y a Sam quienes lo miraban con alegría.</p><p>--  debiste haberles dicho en dónde encontrarme  --  Gabriel habló un poco molesto llamando la atención de Castiel  --  no debiste haber soportado todo esto por mi  --</p><p>--  Gabriel?  --  Castiel empezó a salir de su aturdimiento al ver a su hermano encadenado y herido de la misma forma que él.  --  cómo es que… --</p><p>--  vine por ti. No quería que tuvieras todas la diversión sin mi  --  Gabriel trató de sonreír para animarlo un poco  --</p><p>--  tus alas!  --  Castiel se sintió horrorizado al ver las alas extendidas, heridas, golpeadas y con falta de plumas de su hermano.</p><p>--  tranquilo. Saldremos de esta  --  Gabriel miró a otro lado tratando de ocultar su decepción.</p><p>--  lo siento. Por mi culpa están todos aquí  --  Castiel bajó su cabeza sin poder mirar a nadie.</p><p>--  no es tu culpa. Es la mía.  --  Gabriel dijo  --  si yo no hubiere querido salir a volar, esto no hubiera pasado  --  </p><p>--  no fue culpa de nadie. Ustedes también tienen necesidades y lo sabemos  --  Sam hablo  </p><p>--  es muy considerado de tu parte Sammy. Cuando salgamos de esto, necesitaré un buen masaje. Si no te importa  --  Gabriel dijo para aligerar un poco el ambiente. El resto del día, no hablaron ya que estaban siendo vigilados muy constantemente para mantener a los ángeles débiles y cosechar algunas plumas. Sam y Dean no soportaban ver cómo les arrancaban las plumas a sus amigos y escuchar sus gritos de dolor mientras eran golpeados y manipulaban sus alas de maneras que casi podrían quebrarlas. Después de dos días los chicos y los ángeles habían perdido la esperanza de salir de esa. Resultó que las plumas pequeñas de Gabriel se vendían muy bien. Incluso las plumas de Castiel también aumentaron un poco más de precio, ya que las exhibían juntas y las ofrecían como exóticas nunca antes vistas. Después se empezaron a escuchar rumores que otros demonios querían entrar a la fortaleza para poder robarse a los ángeles y llevarse a los chicos para poder motivarlos a que obedecieran sus órdenes y poderlos manipular muy facilmente. Esa misma tarde, a lo lejos se pudieron escuchar gritos y golpes que se identificaba una pelea. Los chicos se miraron con temor de que otro grupo de demonios los fueran a secuestrar y vivieran la misma pesadilla en diferente lugar. Después de unos minutos, se escucharon tiroteos que se acercaron cada vez más a la habitación en la que se encontraban. Los chicos y los ángeles miraban con temor cuando la puerta se abrió.</p><p>--  cuiden a los rehenes!! No dejen que se los lleven!!  --  el jefe ordenó y cuatro demonios entraron. Todos miraron hacia la puerta escuchando cada vez más cerca el alboroto que se encontraba. Una gran explosión los sorprendió derribando la puerta seguido de cinco hombres con máscaras de protección y muy bien armados atacando a los demonios. Sin decir una palabra, los hombres se acercaron a los ángeles y comenzaron a liberarlos. </p><p>--  déjenlos en paz!!  --  Dean gritó </p><p>--  no los lastimen!!  --  Sam también gritó. Los ángeles estaban muy débiles para poderse defender. Cuando por fin fueron liberados, los ángeles cayeron al suelo sin fuerzas y heridos para ser levantados bruscamente por los hombres y llevarlos fuera de la habitación lo más rápido que podían</p><p>--  NOOOO!!!  --  Dean y Sam gritaban cualquier cosa para que dejaran en paz a sus amigos. Pero nada funcionaba. Hasta que después otros dos hombres regresaron por ellos liberándolos y sacándolos velozmente de su prisión. Dean y Sam trataron de pelear, pero ya que estaban muy débiles por no comer en dos días, pudieron someterlos muy fácilmente. Atravesaron por toda la entrada del escondite dirigiéndose hacia la salida en donde los subieron a una camioneta cubierta. Una vez que estaban dentro, cerraron la puerta y pisaron el acelerador disparando aun hacia los demonios que quedaban para no ser seguidos y atrapados.</p><p>--  en donde están Castiel y Gabriel!?  --  Sam preguntó muy preocupado. Sin tener respuesta. Sus secuestradores solo hablaban de a dónde ir para estar seguros de que no sean seguidos.</p><p>--  respondan!!  --  Dean enfurecido grito dando la orden.</p><p>--  quieren callarse idiotas? Los pájaros están durmiendo en su nido detrás de ustedes  --  el que manejaba hablo. Los chicos miraron hacia atrás y efectivamente los ángeles estaban recostados apenas conscientes de lo que estaba pasando.  --  les dije que esto era un mal plan. Pero  me escucharon? Nooooo. Si no hubiera sido por mí, ya estuvieran muertos. Idiotas!!!  --   esa voz del conductor se les hacía muy familiar.</p><p>--  Bobby?  --  Sam preguntó </p><p>--  no. Soy tu abuela.  --  Bobby dijo mientras se quitaba la macara. Los chicos no se habían sentido tan aliviados.</p><p>--  por qué las máscaras?  --  preguntó Dean</p><p>--  protección porque nos atacaron con bombas de gas y otras cosas. Deberían de usar el cerebro un poco más.  --  otro de los hombres se quitó la máscara seguido de los demás. Todos los hombres eran amigos de Bobby. Amigos también de los chicos quienes también se dedicaban a cazar.</p><p>--  Como nos encontraron?  --  Sam preguntó </p><p>--  no fue difícil. Después de que ya no supe nada de ustedes, seguí sus pasos y resulto que  encontré un vendedor con plumas de Cas y Gabriel. El resto es historia  --  Bobby explicó estacionando la camioneta en una bodega abandonada.</p><p>--  cuando Bobby nos contactó y nos explicó todo, no pensábamos que en realidad fuéramos a rescatar a un par de ángeles reales. Debo admitir que aún estoy sorprendido.  --  dijo otro cazador mirando a los ángeles.</p><p>--  bien, será mejor que entremos a la bodega  --  Bobby interrumpió y salió del auto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando todos se instalaron dentro de la bodega abandonada y revisar de que no los hallan seguido, Bobby les dio un poco de comida y agua a los chicos para que obtuvieran un poco de energía para poder seguir adelante. En el caso de los ángeles, no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlos en su condición actual, excepto sentir un poco de lastima por ellos. Media hora después de que llegaron, y poder recuperarse un poco del cansancio, continuaron con el segundo plan. </p><p>--  rápido chicos, tenemos que llegar al bunker  --  Bobby levantó a los chicos  --  tomen a sus mascotas y larguémonos de aquí.</p><p>--  pero nos van seguir. Seguramente están por llegar los demonios  --  Dean hablo</p><p>--  a diferencia de ustedes, yo si pienso las cosas.  --  Bobby reclamo  --  piensas que soy un idiota como ustedes?  --  Bobby dejó sin palas y sin opciones a los chicos, y comenzaron hacer lo que Bobby les ordenaba.  --  tengan cuidado. Y gracias  --  Bobby se despidió de sus amigos para separarse.</p><p>--  descuida Bobby. Solo cuida a tus chicos  --  los hombres se colocaron nuevamente la máscara saliendo lo más rápido posible de la bodega y subiéndose a la camioneta acelerando a fondo para alejarse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.</p><p>--  vengan por aquí  --  Bobby guio a los chicos.</p><p>--  acaso no tendríamos que ir con los demás?  --  Sam pregunto algo confundido. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Bobby guio a los chicos quienes seguían cargando a los ángeles para ayudarlos a caminar lo más rápido posible. Llegaron a un sótano en donde tenía un túnel oculto en donde Bobby tomó tres linternas dándole una a cada uno de los chicos y otra para sí mismo. </p><p>--  desde cuándo sabias sobre esto?  --  Dean se acomodó a Castiel sobre sus hombros para seguir caminando mirando el túnel en el que se encontraban.</p><p>--  aún hay muchas cosas que no saben de mi  --  Bobby dijo. Después de caminar por varios minutos, por fin salieron del túnel en donde se encontraba el vehículo de Dean</p><p>--  mi bebé?  --  Dijo Dean sorprendido.  --  como es que lo trajiste?  --</p><p>--  como dije, aún hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mi  --  Bobby ignoro a Dean mientras ayudaba a subir a los ángeles al asiento trasero ya que era un poco difícil hacerlo rápidamente por el espacio que ocupaban sus alas. Después obligo a subir a Sam y a Dean en el asiento delantero mientras Bobby se preparaba para conducir a regañadientes de Dean. Todo fue tan rápido que cuando menos se lo esperaban ya estaban llegando al bunker. Y un par de minutos más tarde, ya se encontraban en casa.  --  qué tenemos que hacer con los ángeles?  --  Bobby preguntó preocupado ya que no sabía qué hacer con ellos. Los ángeles no comían, así que no sabía si aplicarles algún medicamento o dejarlos a su suerte.</p><p>--  solo hay que dejar que su gracia se recupere para que puedan curarse solos.  --  Sam explicó </p><p>--  debieron sufrir mucho para verse en este estado  --</p><p>--  no te imaginas cuanto  --  Dean dijo mirando al piso.  --  mejor voy a ver como se encuentran.  --  Dean se retiró a la habitación de Castiel en donde se encontraba recostado.  --  como te encuentras Cas?  --  Den entro sin llamar a la puerta.</p><p>--  me encuentro bien, ahora que estamos en casa --  Castiel dijo con debilidad.  --  como te encuentras tú?  --</p><p>--  mucho mejor amigo.  --  Dean veía a Castiel recostado sobre su estómago para evitar aplastar sus alas doloridas.  --  hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? Amigo?  --  </p><p>--  estoy bien Dean. Solo necesito descansar  --  Castiel respondió enterrando su rostro en la almohada.</p><p>--  entiendo  --  Dean se levantó dejando a Castiel solo nuevamente en su habitación. Se sentía muy impotente por no poder hacer más cosas por su amigo. Dean camino sin rumbo perdido en sus pensamientos terminando en la puerta de la habitación de Gabriel. La puerta estaba emparejada y podía escuchar que Sam hablaba con él.</p><p>--  desearía poder hacer algo más por ti  --  Sam decía </p><p>--  no te preocupes por mi Sammy. Mejor preocúpate por Dean. Él también está herido al igual que tú.  --  Gabriel decía</p><p>--  admiro mucho la forma en que Cas y tú se protegen mutuamente. No sé por qué siempre ocultabas eso de ustedes.  --  </p><p>--  oye. Tú le estuvieras diciendo a Dean que lo amas cada media hora en público? Jajaja claro que no. La conexión que tengo con Cas es muy cercana. Pero la conexión que tiene con Dean es mucho mejor que la mía.  –</p><p>--  estas celoso?  --  Sam se burlo</p><p>--  celoso yo? No me hagas reír. Tal vez me aleje un poco más de mi hermanito, pero…..  --  Dean se acercó mucho más a la habitación para poder escuchar  --  es un buen tipo. Además Cassy ya le dio el permiso de tocar sus alas. Que más muestra que eso  --</p><p>--  muestra de qué?  --</p><p>--  …..  Nada. Solo olvídalo  --</p><p>--  Gab. Dime.  –</p><p>--  ahora que lo recuerdo, no me debías un masaje? Lo prometiste  --  Dean unió sus cejas cuando Gabriel cambio de tema. Él quería escuchar más.</p><p>--  estaba bien. Olvidare el tema y vendré a verte más tarde. A demás, estás muy herido como para un masaje. Así que descansa.  --  Dean salió de ese lugar antes de que Sam lo descubriera escuchando. Después se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación de Castiel teniendo un montón de preguntas en su mente. Cuando entró, tomo una silla y se sentó junto a su amigo.</p><p>--  Dean, que pasa?  --  Castiel movió su cabeza para mirarlo.</p><p>--  nada,  solo recordé qué es lo que te hace sentir mejor  --  Dean se inclinó asía su amigo y movió  una de sus manos a la ala izquierda de Castiel</p><p>--  Dean, qué estás haciendo?  --  Castiel dijo con nerviosismo cuando Dean tocó con mucho cuidado las pocas plumas que tenía, deslizando con mucha suavidad a lo largo de su ala.</p><p>--  cuando eras un niño, me dijiste que esto te gustaba mucho  --  Dean sonrió provocando un pequeño espasmo en las alas de Castiel.</p><p>--  Dean, yo….  --  Castiel se sentía cada vez más relajado a medida que Dean continuaba con sus caricias         </p><p>--  quieres que pare?  --  Dean miro la cara de Cas quien sonrió y negó con un par de movimientos.  --  jajaja sabía que esto te ayudaría  --  Dean continuo hasta que por fin, Castiel soltó un suspiro de relajación. No quería desaprovechar de ver a Cas actuar como drogado. Además, quería cerciorarse de que lo que dijo Gabriel, era cierto. Y efectivamente, Castiel le permitió tocar su ala. Ahora quería verificar si Castiel se dejaría tocar de parte de Sam y Gabriel por parte de Dean. Y sobre todo, qué significaba todo eso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de un par de días, la gracia de los ángeles comenzó a surtir efecto para curarse. Las plumas faltantes tardarían un poco más en crecer, teniendo como consuelo que aún tenían sus plumas de vuelo. Hubiera sido muy doloroso no solo físicamente si se las hubieran arrancado, sino que también psicológicamente y más para su autoestima. Ahora por la mala experiencia que habían tenido, aprendieron la lección como un par de niños pequeños al no querer salir una vez más al aire libre, a menos de que sea muy necesario. Dean habló con Sam sobre el misterio de las alas que tanto le interesa saber ocasionando que Sam también tuviera curiosidad. Como era de esperarse, los ángeles evadían todos esos temas por alguna razón, así que los chicos tenían que intervenir si querían saber algo.  </p><p>--  alguna idea de cuánto tiempo más tendrán las alas visibles? O qué hacer para que ya no las tengan?  --  Dean pregunto mientras tomaban el desayuno con todos reunidos en la cocina.</p><p>--  ni idea. He intentado mil veces de desaparecerlas, pero no resulta.  --  respondió Gabriel </p><p>--  sabemos que un golpe muy fuerte en nuestra espalda, nos obliga a mostrarlas. Pero no sabemos por cuanto tiempo ya que este fue un golpe por medio de un hechizo. Quien sabe cuánto más tendremos que esperar  --  respondió Castiel mientras Sam y Dean se levantaban y limpiaban la mesa.</p><p>--  eso es malo  --  Dean lavo los platos y camino detrás de Gabriel  --  oye mira, tienes algo atorado entre tus plumas  --  Dean estuvo a punto de tocar a Gabriel, cuando el arcángel se volteó para alejar sus alas lo más lejos de sus manos.</p><p>--  te agradecería que no me tocaras  --  dijo Gabriel con toda seriedad.  </p><p>--  ….. esta….. bien…  --  Dean levanto las manos en rendición y miro a Sam dándole un movimiento de cejas en señal de confusión y luego a Castiel quien tenía una cara un poco molesta.  --  yo…. Iré a la lavarme los dientes.</p><p>--  está todo bien?  --  Sam preguntó a Gabriel</p><p>--  con qué derecho quiere manosearme?  --  Gabriel pregunto en un tono burlesco </p><p>--  amm tal vez, solo quiso quitarte un pedazo de lechuga atorado en tus plumas  --  Sam respondió con una sonrisa.</p><p>--  lechuga? Pero si ni siquiera he comido un emparedado. Y si me lo comiera, te aseguro que lo hiciera por la boca  --  Gabriel revisó su ala por encima de su hombro y la sacudió un poco para eliminar el pedazo comestible sin éxito.</p><p>--  quizás se te pegó cuando te recargaste en el banco cuando yo los estaba preparando.  --  Sam se rio nuevamente  --  deja ayudarte  --  Sam levantó su mano y saco el objeto sin ninguna protesta del arcángel.  --  listo. No era para tanto el ponerse agresivo con Dean  --  Castiel rodo los ojos y se levantó notoriamente un poco molesto. La verdad era que Sam y Dean planearon todo ese teatro desde un principio para poder entender de una vez por todas el misterio de las alas. El plan consistía en dos cosas. Una, era que Dean tratara de tocas las plumas de Gabriel para ver si él le permitía hacerlo y al mismo tiempo, ver si Castiel se pondría celoso como cuando era niño. La otra era ver si Gabriel se dejaba tocar por Sam. Lo que no sabía Gabriel, era que Sam tenía ese pedazo de lechuga en su mano todo el tiempo. </p><p>--  hola Cas, que haces?  --  cuando Dean termino de asearse, caminó cerca de Castiel quien miraba la televisión en silencio. Como Dean lo sospecho, Castiel no respondió.  --  que miras?  --  Dean se sentó de golpe a su lado muy alegremente.</p><p>--  nada  --  Castiel se levantó alejándose de él y dirigiéndose a su habitación.</p><p>--  espera Cas. Qué te pasa?.  --  Dean lo detuvo  --  hice algo malo? Parece que estuvieras enojado conmigo  --</p><p>--  no es nada Dean. No te preocupes  --  Castiel respondió siguiendo su camino.</p><p>--  de acuerdo. Entonces iré a ver a Gabriel.  --  Dean se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando ya no escucho los pasos de Castiel  --  espero que no tenga más cosas atoradas en sus plumas. Quien sabe que cosas se pueden ocultar en esas enormes cosas  --</p><p>--  que quieres decir?  --  Castiel se dio la vuelta. Pero Dean no respondió ni se detuvo.  --  Dean?  --  Castiel camino un poco más aprisa tratando de alcanzarlo doblando por una esquina cuando Dean lo tomó por el brazo y lo empujo dentro de un almacén cerrando la puerta detrás de él.</p><p>--  muy bien. Ahora dime qué demonios está pasando contigo, porque no entiendo nada.  --  Dean no se movió de la entrada con los brazos cruzados mirando fijamente a Castiel.</p><p>--  de que hablas Dean?  --  </p><p>--  tal puedes comenzar con decirme, por qué demonios estas molesto conmigo. Acaso es porque quise tocar las plumas de Gabriel?  --</p><p>--  qué?  -- </p><p>--  cuando eras niño, eso paso. Lo recuerdas? Ahora explícame por qué  --</p><p>--  Dean, no sé…… yo…..  –</p><p>--  Por qué. Cas  --  Dean alzó un poco la voz.  --  puedo estar aquí todo el día si no piensas hablar. Así que no me amenaces con tus cosas divinas diciéndome que puedes aguantar más que yo sin comer y dormir y esas cosas. Demonios Cas. Somos amigos, necesito saber que pasa por tu cabeza. Me preocupo por ti y lo sabes  --  Castiel lo miró por unos segundos sin decir una sola palabra. Se notaba que hablaba en serio y no tuvo más remedio que hablar sabiendo lo terco que es su amigo. Si no era en esta ocasión, seria en los próximos días preguntándole a diario durante horas y horas la misma pregunta hasta que por fin le diera una buena respuesta convincente.   </p><p>--  entiendes que este es un tema un poco incómodo para mí?  --</p><p>--  entonces ayúdame a entenderlo mejor  --  Castiel suspiro y se echó el cabello hacia atrás en reaccionar a sus nervios y timidez.</p><p>--  está bien. Pero después de que sepas todo lo que quieres saber, ya no me veras de la misma manera. Tal vez ya ni me quieras cercas de ti o que seamos amigos  --  Castiel miro hacia el suelo un poco desilusionado confundiendo más a Dean</p><p>--  claro que no pasará eso  --</p><p>--  escucha…  es verdad que me pongo celoso cuando te acercas a las alas de Gabriel. Pero también tienes que entender que cuando otra persona toca o acaricia mis alas, es porque sería alguien especial para mí. Es por eso que cuando era niño te dejaba hacerlo las veces que quisieras.  –</p><p>--  si, ya me los habidas comentado. Pero ahora por qué me evitas?  --  Dean pregunto muy atento a lo que decía. </p><p>--  eso es lo incomodo  --  Castiel miro nuevamente al piso y tocó su nuca.  --  cuando un niño hace eso, es porque le tiene mucha confianza a esa persona, como tú ya lo sabes. Pero si un adulto lo hace, es porque…. Además de ser importante para él, es……  --</p><p>--  es?  --</p><p>--  porque hay un sentimiento por esa persona  --  Dean juró ver que Castiel se sonrojo </p><p>--  un sentimiento? Te refieres a….  --  Dean se quedó sin palabras.</p><p>--  cuando nosotros dejamos que alguien toque nuestras alas, es porque amamos a esa persona Dean.  --  Castiel ahora lo miro para poder analizar su reacción y poder ver cada una de sus expresiones que tanto temía  --  ahora lo entiendes?  --  Dean se vio sorprendido sin poder decir ni una palabra.  --  de seguro que ahora no me quieres a tu lado porque tengo entendido que a los humanos de sexo masculino no se hacen esas declaraciones  --  Castiel al no ver respuesta de Dean, desvió nuevamente la mirada y busco la salida tristemente  --  lo sabía. Por eso no quería comentártelo. Pero tú me obligaste  --  </p><p>--  espera Cas!  --  Dean lo detuvo mirándolo cara a cara  --  no te odio por decirme eso. Esto que expresaste es… inesperado y necesito digerirlo. Pero no estoy molesto contigo. Por favor quédate.  –</p><p>--  no querías ir a ver a Gabriel?  --  Castiel dijo aun molesto y herido</p><p>--  eso era una mentira. Solo quería hablar contigo a solas. De hecho, Sam está hablado con Gabriel en estos momentos. Todo lo planeamos nosotros  --</p><p>--  entonces, si me quieres a tu lado?  --  Castiel dijo con una voz muy baja</p><p>--  claro que si. De donde sacas que me desagradas  --</p><p>--  tampoco te importan que mis plumas sean negras?  --</p><p>--  por supuesto que no!  Tus alas son geniales! Las plumas volverán a crecer y se verán aún más maravillosas de lo que son.  –</p><p>--  todo este tiempo. Pensé que fingías que te gustaban mis alas  --  Castiel noto la sinceridad Dean demostraba  --  pero ahora entiendo realmente que es verdad lo que dices  --  Castiel se acercó a Dean y lo abrazo fuertemente sintiéndose mucho mejor. Como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, Castiel soltó un gran suspiro de alivio dejando atrás todos sus temores y preocupaciones. Pero qué habrá pasado con Sam y Gabriel. Ellos seguían hablando aun después de que Castiel y Dean salieron de la habitación para tomarse un gran respiro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de un tiempo, Sam y Gabriel salieron de la habitación asimilando todo lo que habían platicado. Prácticamente fueron las mismas preguntas y respuestas que hablaron Castiel y Dean. Ahora que ya estaba todo aclarado, necesitaban procesar la información ya que los chicos no podían dormir esa noche al pensar que tenían un gran guarda espaldas a su disposición. Pasaron un par de días haciendo de cuenta que no habían hablado sobre ese tema ayudando así a los ángeles en su estado de ánimo. Eso ayudaba mucho para no caer en momentos incomodos.  </p><p>--  chicos miren.  --   Sam llamo a sus amigos para que miraran una noticia que acababa de encontrar mientras investigaba algo que les ayudara a que los ángeles ocultaran sus alas. En la pantalla del computador, se mostraba una imagen con cuerpos acumulados encontrados cerca de la ciudad un con un mensaje que decía: Los ángeles, por los humanos 07:30.</p><p>--  crees que sean las brujas?  --  Dean preguntó</p><p>--  no lo creo. Lo sé. Mira esto  --  Sam amplio la imagen descubriendo que entre las personas cercanas en las fotografía, se encontraba la líder con una mirada fijamente en dirección de la cámara.</p><p>--  cuándo paso eso?  --  Castiel preguntó</p><p>--  en la mañana de hoy los encontraron  --  respondió Sam</p><p>--  eso quiere decir, que quieren vernos a las 07:30 de esta tarde  -- Gabriel dijo</p><p>--  y si  no salimos…  --  Castiel pensó</p><p>--  Mataran a otro grupo de personas  --  Dean termino la frase. Los chicos no tenían más remedio que salir y enfrentarse de una vez por todas a las brujas, así que se prepararon para darles la cara y terminar con este asunto de una vez por todas. Pronto Sam y Dean se prepararon con armas y municiones, se dirigieron al lugar de la masacre un poco antes de la hora en su automóvil mientras iban siendo seguidos por Castiel y Gabriel por el aire. Una vez que llegaron, no había nadie. Tuvieron pocos minutos para poder hablar entre ellos antes de la llegada de las brujas.</p><p>--  veo que les llego nuestro mensaje  --  una de las brujas hablo  --  veo también que aún no pueden ocultar sus alas. Mucho mejor para nosotras  --</p><p>--  lástima que tienen plumas faltantes  --  habló otra bruja  --  esos malditos demonios se nos adelantaron para cosechar las plumas. Pero fueron buenos chicos al dejarnos las plumas más grandes.</p><p>--  yo también te cosechare cuando termine contigo  --  Gabriel hablo un poco molesto. La pelea comenzó una vez más contras las tres brujas quienes al parecer, tenían un plan a su favor. Por fortuna, los ángeles lamentablemente sabían cómo podrían capturarlos debido a su desagradable experiencia anterior. Gabriel y Castiel se mantenían juntos a pesar de que las brujas trataban de separarlos. Con la ayuda de Sam y Dean, pudieron mantenerse a la defensiva por mucho tiempo. En un momento, Dean se abalanzo sobre la líder de las brujas quedando peleando en el suelo, mientras Sam trataba de evitar que otra de las brujas se uniera a la lucha de su hermano. La bruja novata, la misma que les había obligado a casar las alas a los ángeles, quedo sola en contra de Castiel y el arcángel.</p><p>--  ayuda a los chicos! Yo me encargo de ella!  --  Gabriel ordeno a Castiel moviéndose de inmediato haciendo lo que le había ordenado su hermano.  --  en cuanto a ti…  --  Gabriel miro con enojo a su víctima haciendo que la bruja temiera por su vida. Castiel ayudo a Dean a quitarse de encima a la líder esquivando hechizos que lanzaba en desesperación por tener al ángel en sus manos. Sam se unió a ellos después de separarse de su oponente.</p><p>--  en dónde está mi soldado!?  --  la líder de las brujas grito al notar que faltaba un miembro de su grupo.</p><p>--  no te preocupes por ella. Mejor preocúpate de lo que te pueda pasar a ti.  --  Gabriel se paró frente a las dos brujas extendiendo su mano con un collar en ellas mientras decía un conjunto de palabras. Un agujero se comenzó a formar debajo de las dos brujas mientras se las tragaba el suelo en  medio de gritos e insultos hasta que desaparecieron totalmente. </p><p>--  qué demonios fue eso?  --  Dean preguntó boquiabierto mirando aun el piso</p><p>--  solo uno de los hechizos que me enseño la novata. De nada  --  Gabriel respondió guardando el collar.</p><p>--  y en donde esta? Escapo?  --  Sam pregunto.</p><p>--  no hay tiempo de explicaciones.  --  Castiel respondió  --  viene la policía  --  Era verdad. A lo lejos, se comenzaron a escuchar las sirenas de las patrullas, haciendo que Sam y Dean entraran rápidamente a su automóvil y salieran de la escena mientras los ángeles regresaban al bunker por el  aire. Una vez que llegaron a la entrada, estaban contentos de ganar esta pelea. Pero no sabían cuando seria la próxima, y cuantas brujas más traería la líder.</p><p>--  ammm chicos? Debo decirles que invite a una amiga al bunker. Creo que a ustedes también les agradara su visita  --</p><p>--  una visita?  --  Castiel pregunto algo confundido. Tal vez pudo a ver llegado alguno más de sus hermanos para ayudarlos en este problema. O tal vez algún otro humano que Gabriel conocía y pudiera ayudar de la misma manera. Gabriel comenzó a caminar para guiar a los chicos hasta una habitación en donde abrió la puerta para presentar a su visitante.</p><p>--  les presento a la visita  --  Gabriel dijo sin dejar de mirarla. Los chicos se quedaron asombrados cuando vieron de quien se trataba, no era más que la bruja novata amarrada y amordazada en una silla en medio de la habitación siendo claramente una rehén.</p><p>--  cuándo la trajiste aquí?  --  Dean pregunto sorprendido.</p><p>--  cuando te divertías con tu amiguita en el suelo revolcándote en diferentes poses  --  Gabriel movió las cejas de forma bromista dando una sonrisa.</p><p>--  esto es genial! Así podemos eliminar sus alas de la vista de todos  --  Sam se alegró mirando a la novata quien se notaba que no quería cooperar.</p><p>--  por cierto, gracias por tu ayuda  --  Gabriel se le acercó y le mostro su collar haciendo que se enfadara aún más.  --  la obligue a que me dijera como mandar lo más lejos posible a sus amigas. Lo cual no fue muy difícil cuando la lastime la prima vez  --  Gabriel les mostro el brazo de la novata con un gran corte que no dejaba de sangrar.  </p><p>--  bueno, podemos hacerla hablar de otras maneras ya que está aquí  --  Sam sugirió.</p><p>--  Sam. Siempre tan compasivo  --  Dean dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de su hermano</p><p>--  yo me encargo de esto  --  Castiel dijo acercandose a la novata  --  será mejor que cooperes y todo será mucho mejor para ti  --  la novata solo miro la cara enojada e intimidante de Castiel mientras no tenía otro remedio que ser sumisa en ese momento para que no la lastimaran mas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--  vas a cooperar?  -- Dean grito a la bruja con enojo obteniendo solo silencio y miedo.</p><p>--  escucha, si cooperas te dejaremos libre  --  Sam dijo  --  te doy mi palabra  --  los demás se le quedaron viendo como si estuviera loco por lo que estaba diciendo.  --  que? Una novata no puede hacer nada contra un ángel, un arcángel y dos cazadores  --  Sam se encogió de hombros.</p><p>--  está bien. Ya me harté  --  dijo Gabriel mientras se acercaba a la novata.  --  vas a ayudarme a solucionar mi problema, lo quieras o no  --  dijo muy amenazantemente colocando su espada en la garganta de la bruja y cortando muy poco hasta que la sangre se hizo presente. La novata al sentir un dolor punzante, se asustó y grito.</p><p>--  está bien, está bien. Los ayudare. Solo no me hagan daño, por favor  --  </p><p>--  quién lo diría. Una bruja cobarde  --  Dean se rio</p><p>--  vasta Dean, la vas a asustar mas  --  contestó Castiel con acara seria </p><p>--  la estas defendiendo después de todo lo que te hizo pasar?  --  Dean se sorprendió</p><p>--  no sabía que los ángeles fueran tan amenazantes  --  la novata hablo</p><p>--  no tienes idea que cuan tan amenazante puedo ser  --  Gabriel dijo extendiendo sus alas por instinto.</p><p>--  te verías más amenazante si no te faltaran plumas  --  la novata dijo obteniendo una mirada del arcángel aún más molesta  --  pero lo puedo arreglar. Solo necesito que me suelten las manos.  –  la novata agregó rápidamente.</p><p>--  y así sin más vas a cooperar?  --  Sam pregunto un poco confundido. Por lo general los enemigos se suelen resistir y esperan a que sus compañeros los rescaten, o resisten la tortura hasta que puedan idear un plan. O tal vez la novata no tiene mucho poder y simplemente tiene miedo.</p><p>--  escuchen. Yo no tengo muy buena relación con las demás brujas. Solo me utilizan para cosas sin importancia. Y lo más seguro es que no vengan en mi rescate. Así que si después de que los ayude van a terminar con ellas, acepto. Los ayudare.  --  dijo la novata con enojo en su rostro. Era verdad lo que decía. O al menos lo notaron Castiel y Gabriel.</p><p>--  cómo sabemos que nos lanzaras un hechizo a nosotros cuando te liberemos las manos  --  Dean razonó. </p><p>--  les doy mi palabra. Si no, el arcángel puede usar el mismo collar que le di para mandarme con las demás brujas.  --  la lógica de la novata era muy buena. Así que se tomaron unos minutos para pensarlo entre los cuatro teniendo la decisión de hacerlo. Una vez que le liberaron las manos, Sam y Dean estaban a sus lados por si tramaba alguna cosa para escapar.  --  bien. Ahora voy a restaurar las plumas faltantes. Quien será el primero?  --</p><p>--  espera, vas a hacer que crezcan las plumas primero?  --  Castiel pregunto un poco alegre de que en verdad pudiera hacer eso. Era un poco humillante dejar que vieran sus alas de esa forma.</p><p>--  si hago que desaparcan sus alas en ese estado en el que están, a si se quedaran sin importar cuanta gracia tengan. No se podrán restaurar.  --  la bruja explico  --  tómenlo como un regalo. Pero si no quieren, a si las puedo dejar  --  Castiel y Gabriel se miraron por unos segundos sin decir una palabra.</p><p>--  la decisión es de ustedes chicos  --  Sam los saco de su mar de pensamientos.</p><p>--  está bien. No sabía que les tenías tanto rencor a tus compañeras  --  Gabriel dijo un poco sorprendido.</p><p>--  muy bien. Entonces párate en frente de mi  --  la novata dijo mientras Gabriel obedecía.  --  acércate a mí y date la vuelta  --  Gabriel lo pensó un poco y se movió muy lentamente sin dejarla de mirar por encima de uno de sus hombros. La novata levanto las manos y extendió una de las alas hacinado que Gabriel se alterara y  gritara mientras se aleaba.</p><p>--  qué crees que estás haciendo!?  --  Gabriel dijo mirándola horrorizado poniendo a los demás en alerta.</p><p>--  ammm…. Arreglando tu ala?  --  la novata dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.  --  acaso te lastime o algo así?  --  la chica lo miró y después le mostro una sonrisa  --  acaso los ángeles tienen alas sensibles?  --  se rio mucho más dejando cada vez más molesto a Gabriel. Sam y Dean recordaron que ellos no se dejaban tocar por nadie más que no sean ellos. </p><p>--  tienes que hacer eso?  --  Castiel pregunto.</p><p>--  a menos de que quieras plumas nuevas, si.  – </p><p>--  escuchen chicos. Deberían de hacer esto. Es su única oportunidad  --  Sam animo a sus amigos sabiendo todo lo que les incomodaban esas cosas  --</p><p>--  Cassy, te sedo mi lugar. Te daré el privilegio de ser el primero en ser restaurado  --  Gabriel se inclinó como en una reverencia burlándose de él.</p><p>--  estas bromeando?  --  Castiel se puso a la defensiva</p><p>--  acaso me he perdido de algo que no sepa?  --  la novata hablo</p><p>--  cállate!  --  los ángeles gritaron al mismo tiempo dejando a los demás un poco sorprendidos. Dean salió de la habitación para hablar con Castiel para convencerlo que de lo hiciera. Al mismo tiempo que Sam lo hizo con Gabriel dentro de la habitación. Ambas parejas regresaron después de una larga charla y Castiel tuvo el valor de ser el primero ya que Gabriel se acobardo en el ultimo momento.</p><p>--  si te atreves a hacerle algún daño o incluso a sacar una de sus plumas, te acabare en ese mismo momento.  --  Dean amenazo cuando la novata alzó sus manos para tocarlo. Lo cierto, es  que Dean le prometió a Castiel que vigilaría de cerca a la bruja mientras hacia su trabajo para que tuviera más confianza y terminara más rápido su trabajo. La novata torció los ojos.</p><p>--  no le aré daño. Ni siquiera sentirá dolor alguno. Pero necesito que liberen mis piernas  --</p><p>--  olvídalo  --  Dean gruño </p><p>--  no puedo alcanzar las partes calvas de arriba de la ala si estoy sentada. A menos que le órdenes a tu mascota que se siente en mis piernas  --  la novata se rio</p><p>--  es muy tentador debido a lo sexy que eres cariño, pero yo paso  --  Gabriel dijo  --  Dean déjala libre. Yo cuidare la puerta mientras Sam y tú la vigilan de cerca.</p><p>--  muy sabio tu amigo chico. Aunque debo decir, que por tu tamaño, podría hacerlo sentada sin ningún problema jajaja  --  la novata se rio mientras Gabriel ponía cara de pocos amigos. Los chicos la liberaron después de unas cuantas amenazas más. La bruja se levantó y se acercó a Castiel. El ángel estaba muy tenso como si fuera una estatua esperando el primer contacto físico con la chica. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus puños apretados muy fuertemente ya que nunca se había dejado tocar más que por Gabriel, Sam y Dean. Entonces ocurrió. Las manos de la bruja se posaron en el primer parche calvo en la parte de arriba de sus alas en donde se encontraba la articulación o codo de su ala, dando un gran espasmo involuntario que notoriamente todos vieron.  --  tranquilo angelito. Estas muy tenso  --  la novata alejo sus manos debido al movimiento colocándolas nuevamente pero más despacio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel continuaba muy tenso con los puños apretados mientras la bruja acaricia las partes calvas y decía algunas palas. Una tenue luz salía de sus dedos que pasaba a la ala para después de unos segundos, se comenzaban a ver pequeños brotes como espinas que indicaban el nacimiento de nuevas plumas.  </p><p>--  funciona! Cas te están creciendo las plumas!  --  Dean casi gritaba de alegría haciendo que Castiel se moviera para tratar de verlas.</p><p>--  no lo distraigas. Esto tardará mucho si se sigue moviendo a si  --  La novata se molestó. Una vez que Sam consiguió un espejo para mostrarle a Castiel, todos se calmaron y la bruja volvió a trabajar. Esta vez, toco otro parche calvo sin tanto movimiento por parte del ángel. Al notar el resultado deseado, Castiel se alegró y permitió a la bruja terminar su trabajo.</p><p>--  espera, porqué las plumas no crecieron en su totalidad?  --  Gabriel preguntó ya que solo se veían pequeños brotes. </p><p>--  crecerán en dos horas. La magia sigue activa mientras trabajo en otro punto  --  la novata explico volviendo a pronunciar las palabras mágicas hasta terminar el ala en esa posición.  --  escucha cariño, necesito que extiendas tu ala y la mantengas en esa posición para terminar la parte de atrás. Si?  --  la bruja pidió amablemente. Pero Castiel no se movió.</p><p>--  Cas? Estas bien?  --  Dean pregunto preocupado colocándose de frente a él mirándolo a los ojos. Castiel solo miraba el piso.</p><p>--  si hago lo que me pide, le dejare tener acceso total a mi ala Dean  --  Castiel se veía un poco apenado.</p><p>--  y eso es malo?  --  la bruja pregunto siendo ignorada por todos.</p><p>--  descuida amigo. No me moveré de aquí. Puedes tomar mi mano si quieres  --  Dean le sonrió haciendo que Castiel asintiera sin estar de acuerdo. De pronto su ala se extendió revelando más parches calvas ocultas.</p><p>--  wow! Esto, sí que es trabajo  --  dijo la novata preparándose para comenzar de nuevo a trabajar repitiendo el movimiento involuntario de Castiel cuando hizo contacto físico. Solo que esta vez, se quedó en la misma posición tomando la mano de Dean muy fuertemente.</p><p>--  cómo es que sabes restaurar plumas?  --  Sam pregunto a la novata</p><p>--  en realidad es un hechizo para hacer crecer el cabello. Ya sabes. A las mujeres les gusta cambiar de estilo a cada rato. Eso deja un buen trabajo mientras ganas mucho.  --  la bruja explico  --  no sabía si tuviera el mismo resultado para las plumas, pero veo que sí funcionó  --  después de un rato de trabajar con el ala, la novata noto a Castiel más relajado, llamándole la atención lo que Dean estaba haciendo con él. Para ella era muy raro, pero se percató de que Dean le susurraba palabras tranquilizantes a su amigo mientras acariciaba sus plumas por el otro lado. Eso funciono para calmar el estrés de Castiel. Pero no se animó a preguntar, qué cosas le decía y porqué hacia eso.  Después de unos minutos más, terminó con ese lado de la ala y continúo con la otra. Era más fácil terminas las dos alas por la parte de atrás y luego por la parte de en frente.  --  bien, ya está. Ahora puedes darte la vuelta para terminar contigo?  --</p><p>--  vamos Cas, ya etas a la mitad.  --  Dean animo a su amigo dándose la vuelta enfrentándose a la bruja sin mirarla a los ojos. Sin decir una palabra más, trabajó en ambas alas como había hecho con la parte de atrás notando que ahora Dean acariciaba la parte trasera de las alas volviendo a susurrar palabras. Cuando la novata por fin termino con Castiel, continúo con Gabriel. El arcángel se notaba mucho más tenso que Castiel y mucho más nervioso cunado por primera vez toco su ala para comenzar a trabajar. Sam hizo lo mismo que Dean con Castiel para tranquilizarlo mientras la bruja hacia su trabajo.</p><p>--  espero que al menos tú estés disfrutando esto Sammy  --  Gabriel dijo con los dientes apretados muy tenso mientras mantenía una de sus alas extendida a la vista de todos  --  me siento como si me tocaran desnudo  --  </p><p>--  jaja eso quisieras no?  --  Sam dijo acariciando las plumas lo más relajante que podía</p><p>--  descuida, no tardare casi nada contigo. Tus alas están más cuidadas que las del otro. No quiero imaginar lo que les hicieron  --  la novata hablo. Los demás guardaron silencio el resto del tiempo.  --  listo. Termine.  --  anunció la bruja estirándose un poco. Era verdad. Casi no paso tiempo con Gabriel así como lo había hecho con Castiel. Los ángeles quedaron muy contentos al ver que sus nuevas plumas seguían creciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo. La bruja fue nuevamente amarrada en la silla para prevenir su escape o cualquier otro hechizo. Al pasar las dos horas, como la bruja lo había prometido, las plumas de los ángeles ya habían crecido totalmente. Sus alas se vean como nuevas y notoriamente el humor de ellos también cambio. Sus alas se veían con más brillo, más suaves y más esponjosas que antes.</p><p>--  es hora de que termines el trabajo  --  Dean ordeno a la bruja. Él no quería que esas hermosas alas se fueran. </p><p>--  lo siento. Pero gaste mis energías curando a tus amigos. Necesito descansar y mañana terminare  --  la novata en realidad se veía agotada. Sam y Dean se miraron y decidieron dejarla descansar sin dejarla de vigilar hasta que pudiera terminar con el trabajo. Sam y Gabriel decidieron vigilarla durante las primeras cuatro horas mientras Dean dormía un poco. La bruja yacía en la cilla dormida mientras estaba acompañada de sus secuestradores.</p><p>--  se ven bien tus alas  --  Sam dijo casi sin pensar</p><p>--  gracias. Quisiera salir a volar, si no hubiera pasado por esa mala experiencia. Así que mejor me quedare aquí y las preparare para cuando se vallan  --  Gabriel respondió acomodando una pluma fuera de lugar.</p><p>--  cuando desaparezcan…  no volveré a verlas?  --  </p><p>--  es… complicado Sammy. Ya viste lo peligroso que es manteniéndolas a la vista  --  Gabriel notó una mirada de decepción en la cara de Sam   --  te gustan verdad?  --  Sam lo tomo por sorpresa ese comentario y lo miro sin decir nada.  --  o vamos, no finjas. Se nota en tu mirada.  --  Sam solo negó con su cabeza con una gran sonrisa.  --  quieres tocarlas? Agradecería que hicieras esa magia con tus dedos por última vez  --</p><p>--  eso te hace vulnerable. Recuerdas?  --</p><p>--  pero no niego lo bien que se siente. Es como experimentar un orgasmo por primera vez  --  </p><p>--  o sea que yo provoco eso cuando….  --  Sam se veía muy asustado con los ojos muy abiertos</p><p>--  jajajaja claro que no. Es solo una expresión Sammy  --  Gabriel extendió una de sus alas hacia Sam</p><p>--  de acuerdo  --  Sam no se resistió. Finalmente pasaron las cuatro horas y ya era el turno de Cas y Dean de vigilar, lo cual era un problema.</p><p>--  Sam puedes ir a descansar mientras yo vigilo  --  Dean dijo en la puerta mirando a Sam un poco avergonzado.</p><p>--  y Cas?  --  </p><p>--  él…. Bueno… creo que está disponible  --  Dean se rascó el cuello mientras miraba hacia otro lugar  --  puedes decirle a Gabriel que me acompañe si quieres, para que puedas descansar  --</p><p>--  lo haría pero…  --  Sam le mostro a Dean al arcángel tirado en el suelo como si estuviera drogado con una gran sonrisa  --  también Gabriel esta indispuesto. </p><p>--  creo…. Que será mejor que la vigilemos nosotros  --</p><p>--  si --  pasaron unos minutos sin decir una palabra por lo avergonzados que se sentían.  --  Cas te lo pidió?  --  Sam finalmente hablo para romper el silencio incómodo.</p><p>--  ha?  --</p><p>--  Cas te pidió que acicalaras sus alas?  --</p><p>--  no… si…. Bueno. La verdad creo que leyó mi mente. Me atrapo mirándolo fijamente y me dio permiso de hacerlo. Solo que se me paso la mano.  --  Dean se rio</p><p>--  siempre te gusto hacerle eso a Cas cuando era niño desde que lo descubriste  --</p><p>--  admite que a tí también te gusta. Es muy gracioso verlos así. O no?  --  ambos miraron a Gabriel quien murmuraba cosas sin sentido mientras sonreía y movía las alas en pequeños espasmos.</p><p>--  si. Tienes razón jajaja  --  en eso miraron a la bruja quien comenzaba a despertar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--  buenos días chicos  --  la bruja dijo un poco sonriente.  –  mm? qué le pasó? Y antes de que digan algo, yo no tuve nada que ver en  esto  --  la bruja miró al arcángel y se defendió asustada pensando que le echarían la culpa de lo que fuera que hubiese sucedido.</p><p>--  eso no es de tu incumbencia  --  Dean dijo </p><p>--  bien. Pero entontes no podré trabajar así con ellos.  --  la bruja tenía razón. Ahora tenían que esperar para que los ángeles estuvieran bien. Mientras, Sam le dio comida a la novata para hacer tiempo hasta que por fin pudieron ponerse en pie los ángeles.  --  puedo preguntar, por qué actuabas de esa forma?  --  la bruja preguntó a Gabriel</p><p>--  no. Ahora termina con tu trabajo.  --  Gabriel respondió un poco avergonzado. La bruja se encogió de hombros y se preparó nuevamente. Esta vez la bruja pidió a ambos ángeles estar juntos frente a ella. Así lo hicieron mientras la novata decía algunas palabras y movía los brazos como si fuera alguna danza extraña. Después de unos segundos, la novata reunió una especie de bola de luz, una en cada mano y con las últimas palabras y un grito, arrojo esas bolas de luz, una a cada ángel arrojándolos hacia atrás en una inesperada onda de energía en donde quedaron inconscientes en frente de los chicos.</p><p>--  Cas!  --  Dean corrió a su lado mientras Sam se enfrentó a la novata.</p><p>--  qué les hiciste?  --  Sam preguntó mientras la amenazaba con una pistola tomando su distancia.</p><p>--  nada. Ellos están bien. Tranquilo. Baja el arma  --  dijo la novata muy asustada con las manos arriba</p><p>--  no parece ser nada!  --  Dean se levantó y también apunto a la chica con su pistola.</p><p>--  lo juro, no les hice nada. Solo volví a ocultar sus alas como ustedes me lo pidieron  --  la chica se defendió retrocediendo lejos de los chicos.</p><p>--  Dean…  --  a lo lejos se escuchó la débil voz de Castiel. Dean corrió de inmediato y ayudo a su amigo a levantarse.  --  estoy bien, descuida.  --  </p><p>--  yo también, no te preocupes por mi  --  Gabriel se levantó por sí solo.</p><p>--  a… chicos, sus alas  --  Sam dijo mirándolos. Los ángeles miraron con sorpresa de que sus alas ya no estaban. Incluso trataban de tocar su espalda en el lugar en donde se encontraban para estar cien por ciento seguros de que ya no estaban allí. Dean miraba con tristeza y a la vez con felicidad de que su mejor amigo ya no podría estar en tanto peligro como había estado hace días. </p><p>--  bien, hice mi trabajo. Ahora podemos acabar con las demás brujas?  --  la novata dijo captando la atención de todos</p><p>--  espera, tú quieres acabar con tus amigas?  --  Sam pregunto</p><p>--  ya se los dije. No son mis amigas. Y si quiero librarme de ellas. A demás a ustedes no les vendría mal una amiga siendo bruja  --  los demás se miraron por un momento  --  escuchen, sé que no confían en mí. Pero puedo ayudarlos. Y después de esto, les prometo que no me volverán a ver. Se los prometo  --  </p><p>--  necesitamos pensarlo primero  --  Dean dijo antes de salir de la habitación seguido de los demás.</p><p>--  oye! Plumas negras!  --  gritó la chica haciendo que Castiel se detuviera y la mirara.  --  me gustan tus alas, son lindas.  --  la chila le mostró una pluma negra en su mano y la extendió para dársela sin caminar hacia él, invitando a que Castiel se le acercara y la tomara.  --  se calló en la pequeña explosión. Tómala, tal vez les sirva de algo para la lucha  --  la chica sonrió sinceramente lo que provocó que Castiel se le acercara y tomara su pluma.</p><p>--  ….. Gracias…..  --  con eso Castiel fue el último en salir de la habitación dejando a la chica encerrada. Pero esta vez, no amarrada en aquella silla incomoda. Los chicos y los ángeles hablaron sobre qué hacer con la novata por barias horas hasta que decidieron que podría ser de gran ayuda si primero demostrara confianza. Para ello, en la próxima pelea, la enviarían primero con el grupo para así poderlas guiar hacia una trampa. Pero de no ser así, tendrían un segundo plan en caso de que la chica decidiera traicionarlos.</p><p>--  muy bien, ahora puedes decirnos en donde se encuentran tus amigas en estos momentos?  --  Dean preguntó a la chica. Teniendo como respuesta una mala cara.  --  a tus ex amigas?  --  Dean corrigió. La chica hizo un hechizo en donde pudo localizar el lugar exacto en que se encontraban. No estaban muy lejos, y probablemente estaban preparando otro enfrentamiento.</p><p>--  excelente, ahora podremos atraerlas nosotros  --  Sam dijo son una sonrisa</p><p>--  no hay tiempo que perder, vamos!  --  Dean tomó a la chica y salieron del bunker para dirigirse hacia las brujas. Como los ángeles ya no tenían alas, así que tuvieron que subir en la parte de atrás del automóvil dejando a la novata en medio para ser vigilada.</p><p>--  es agradable sentarse cómodamente de nuevo en tu auto Dean  --  Castiel digo mientras se recargaba cómodamente mirando a Dean por el espejo retrovisor.</p><p>--  no solo en el auto, también el sofá, en las sillas y recostarme en la cama en las poses que yo quiera  --  hablo Gabriel  --  lástima que ya no pueda calentarte cuando tengas frio Sammy  --   Sam lo ignoró con una sonrisa recordando lo bien que se sentía cuando el arcángel lo cubrió del frio mientras se ocultaban en aquella cueva mientras llovía.</p><p>--  atentos chichos. Ya estamos por llegar  --  Dean estacionó el auto un poco lejos de una cabaña un poco abandonada.  --  tengan cuidado y estén preparados  --  Dean dijo mientras sacaba lo que necesitaba de la cajuela. Luego miró a la novata  --  ya sabes que hacer. Demuéstranos que eres de confianza y no te aremos nada  --  </p><p>--  lo aré  --  con eso la chica corrió hacia sus ex amigas siguiendo el plan.</p><p>--  ya saben que hacer chicos. Cas tú conmigo  --  Dean cargo su pistola y comenzó a caminar sigilosamente. </p><p>--  chicas, por fin las encuentro!!  --  la novata entró a la cabaña encontrándose con las demás brujas  --  estaba muy preocupada  --  las demás se le quedaron mirando sin alegría de volverla a ver. </p><p>--  cómo es que escapaste?  --  preguntó la líder</p><p>--  los engañe, hice un trato con ellos.  –</p><p>--  qué clase de trato?  --</p><p>--  les dije que las mantendría en este lugar para que ellos pudieran entrar sin problemas y acabar con ustedes. Ahora tienen que salir de aquí de inmediato!  --  Las brujas se miraron y salieron para detenerse en la puerta.</p><p>--  en donde se encuentran?  --  pregunto la líder mirando hacia lo lejos en donde no se alcanzaba a ver más que hierba alta y árboles.</p><p>--  no lo sé, están escondidos. Vámonos de aquí  --</p><p>--  maldición!  --  las brujas salieron cuidándose unas a la otras estando fuera de la cabaña. Unos pasos más adelante, Gabriel les tapó el paso moviendo un dedo de su mano de un lado a otro y haciendo un sonido con su boca en forma de desaprobación, las miró con enojo.</p><p>--  a donde creen que van? No nos buscaban?  --  Gabriel  dijo mientras Sam aparecía detrás de ellas apuntando con un rifle.</p><p>--  no puede ser! En dónde demonios están tus alas!  --  la líder gritó con enojo.</p><p>--  acaso me veía más sexy con ellas?  --  </p><p>--  basta de bromas. Acabemos con ellas  --  Dean y Castiel también aparecieron, encerrando a las chicas en medio.</p><p>--  tú también?  --  la líder dijo al mirar a Castiel  --  pero cómo es que….  --  la líder miró a la novata.  --  tú! Tú lo hiciste verdad!  --  la bruja le lanzo un rayo en donde por fortuna la novata lo esquivó lanzándole el mismo hechizo pero más débil.  --  jajaja tus estúpidos hechizos no me afectan  --  </p><p>--  basta!  --  Dean grito apretando al gatillo de su arma teniendo en la mira a la líder. Peor en el momento justo, la otra bruja se interpuso para salvar a su líder dándole en el pecho.</p><p>--  NO!!!! Mataste a la mejor de mis estudiantes.  --  la líder se enfadó y miro a la novata.  --  ella si era una verdadera bruja. No una niña mimada y estúpida como tú.  --  la líder ya molesta, decía palabras sin parar mientras les lanzaba toda clase de hechizos a los chicos y los ángeles los defendían como nunca antes los habían visto. La novata aterrorizada, escapo y se ocultó a lo lejos mientras veía la pelea. Los ángeles y los chicos se unían para contratar al mismo tiempo que se defendían.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todo se puso un poco difícil ya que los chicos no sabían qué tan poderosa era la líder de ese pequeño grupo de brujas, ni mucho menos que era una maestra con quien sabe cuántos estudiantes. Los chicos ya se encontraban mal heridos y los ángeles se encontraban muy golpeados a causa de la pelea y proteger a los chicos.  </p><p>--  tal vez no me sirvan de esta forma  --  la líder dijo a los ángeles mal heridos y arrinconados frente a la gran bruja.  --  pero aré que vuelvan a sacar sus malditas alas de una forma u otra  --  la bruja caminó hacia Sam y lo tomó por el cabello levantando su cabeza y colocó un cuchillo en su garganta.  --  ahora quiero que saquen sus alas o mato a este chico.  --  la líder ordeno muy furiosa.</p><p>--  no te atrevas!  --  Gabriel trató de levantarse sin éxito a causa de sus heridas</p><p>--  ya no dices bromas he? Muéstrame tus alas!  --</p><p>--  no lo hagas!  --  Sam gritó antes de ser estrangulado por la bruja</p><p>--  tú decides. Tus alas, o el chico.  --  Gabriel no sabía qué hacer. Tenía mucho miedo de perder a Sam.</p><p>--  Sam!  --  Dean se arrastró hacia su hermano  --  déjalo en paz!  --  ordenó tratando de levantarse y quitarle la bruja de en sima a su hermano. Al ver esto. Gabriel se rindió.</p><p>--  está bien. Solo suéltalo  --  Gabriel dijo sin dejar de mirar a Sam</p><p>--  no, primero muéstrame tus alas  --  ordeno la líder. Gabriel suspiró y miró hacia el suelo. Después se concentró y una luz comenzó a aparecer en la espalda del arcángel cuando un rayo salió de la nada y golpeo a la bruja en el hombro haciendo que soltara a Sam.</p><p>--  tú?  --  la bruja miró en dirección en que salió el rayo revelando a la novata.</p><p>--  déjalos en paz!  --  ordeno la novata</p><p>--  quien te crees que eres para darme ordenes  --</p><p>--  una bruja que obligo a un ángel y a un arcángel a revelar sus alas por mucho tiempo. Una bruja que convirtió a un ángel y a un arcángel en niños. Acaso eso lo has podido hacer en todos esos años de vida que tienes?  --</p><p>--  acaso te crees superior a mí?  -- </p><p>--  no, pero me creo capas de distraerte para que te eliminen de una vez por todas!  --</p><p>--  que?!  --  la novata se apartó del camino revelando a Castiel y a Gabriel detrás ella listos para atacar. Solo gritos, golpes y pequeñas explosiones se escuchaban de la pelea mientras la novata ayudaba a Sam y  Dean a salir de ese lugar. Los chicos y la novata tomaron una distancia considerable para que los ángeles pudieran descargar todo su poder contra la bruja sin temor de lastimar a los demás. Una gran explosión se escuchó llevándose así, todo lo que tenía a su paso incluso la cabaña, rebelando a los dos ángeles caminando de regreso con los chicos.</p><p>--  Cas! Estas bien?  --  Dean trató de levantarse y correr hacia su amigo.</p><p>--  estoy bien Dean. Tranquilo  --  Castiel se arrodillo y tocó la frente de Dean para sanarlo completamente con su gracia mientras Gabriel hacia lo mismo con Sam. Una vez de pie, los chicos agradecieron a la novata por su ayuda.</p><p>--  descuiden chicos. Ustedes me ayudaron a mí. Ahora soy libre. No quería estar en un grupo de brujas. No me gusta ver sufrir a los demás.  –</p><p>--  entonces por qué estabas con ellas?  --  pregunto Dean</p><p>--  ellas me obligaban. Querían que yo fuera su sirvienta ya que no servía para la batalla  --  todos miraron el lugar del combate.  --  ustedes son geniales chicos. Ahora me puedo ir? O terminaran conmigo también  --</p><p>--  si en realidad no eres mala, te debemos una  --  Sam dijo causando una sonrisa de la bruja</p><p>--  gracias chicos. Si algún día me necesitan, no duden en buscarme  --  la bruja les agradeció y se despidió de los chicos alejándose. Los chicos también se retiraron y regresaron a casa. Fue un día muy cansado, pero lo mejor de todo, es que ya no pasaban peligro. Los demonios eran cobardes y no se atreverían en ir a buscar a los ángeles cuando supieran que ya no tenían sus alas a la vista.</p><p>--  entonces, ya todo se acabó?  --  Dean preguntó </p><p>--  si Dean. Y fue gracias a ustedes que nos ayudaron  --  Castiel respondió.</p><p>--  me alegra mucho escuchar eso amigo. Estaba muy preocupado  --  Dean se acercó a Castiel para poner una mano en su hombro. Le sonrió y tomó el impulso de abrazarlo en la felicidad que sentía. Castiel devolvió el abrazo teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro. Dean pasó sus vamos por la espalda de Castiel para apretarlo un poco más fuerte.  --  se siente raro ahora que ya no tienes tus alas.  –</p><p>--  aún están allí, solo que no en esta dimensión  --  Castiel dijo mientras deshacía el abrazo y lo miraba a los ojos con su sonrisa. </p><p>--  eso me recuerda… tú ibas a mostrarle tus alas a la bruja?  --  Sam preguntó a Gabriel</p><p>--  hubieras preferido que dejara que te matara?  --  Gabriel respondió.</p><p>--  entonces, ustedes pues volverlas a aparecer?  --  Dean dijo con un brillo en sus ojos</p><p>--  sí, pero ya vieron lo peligroso que es  --  Castiel dijo.</p><p>--  ahora si me disculpan, quiero recostarme un poco y disfrutar de la comodidad de mi cama por un rato.  --  Gabriel se levantó y se estiró. </p><p>--  yo voy a ducharme. Esa pelea me dejó realmente muy sucio  --  Sam también se levantó.</p><p>--  buena idea Sammy. Quieres compartir la ducha?  --  Gabriel siguió a Sam hasta perderse de vista los dos.</p><p>--  olvídalo Gabriel! Tú te mantienes limpio con tu gracia  --  a lo lejos se escuchó gritar Sam cerrándo con fuerza la puerta haciendo que Dean y Castiel se rieran. Unas horas después, Castiel acompañaba a Dean mientras comía algo antes de dormir. Sam decidió descansar y dormir temprano para recuperar energías para poder levantarse a correr. Gabriel se encontraba recostado en su habitación sin molestar a nadie.</p><p>--  qué pasa Dean?  --  Castiel preguntó amablemente  --  te he visto mirándome cuando te doy la espalda desde que llegamos.</p><p>--  no es nada Cas  --  Dean sintió los ojos acusadores de Castiel  --  está bien. Está bien. Es solo que no me acostumbro a verte sin alas. Eran geniales y extraño poder….  --  Dean se quedó callado agrandando los ojos como si estuviera a punto de revelar algo.</p><p>--  extrañas poder qué?  --  no hubo respuesta  --  Dean?  --</p><p>--  extraño….. poder acariciar tus plumas. Ya, lo dije  --  Dean ocultó su cara de vergüenza.</p><p>--  jajaja no te preocupes Dean, eso se puede arreglar.  --  Dean miró a Castiel al notar un destello de luz para después mirar nuevamente las alas de Castiel que aparecieron tan hermosas como siempre. Dean se le quedó mirando con cara de sorpresa.  --  adelante. Puedes tocarlas  --  Castiel dio permiso mientras Dean se levantaba y se acercaba junto a él.</p><p>--  oye Dean puedes…….  --  Gabriel apareció en la habitación mirando a Castiel recostado en la mesa murmurando cosas sin sentido con una sonrisa y sus alas expuestas como si estuviera drogado.</p><p>--  amm…. Creo que está indispuesto por ahora  --  Dean salió de la cocina muy apresuradamente dejando a Gabriel solo con Castiel.</p><p>--  hermano, en estos momentos te tengo mucha envida  --  Castiel solo se esturó con una gran sonrisa muy relajado.  --  qué demonios estoy diciendo?  --  Gabriel se concentró y sacó sus alas  --  Sam? Oye Sam?! Mira lo que tengo aquí!  --  Gabriel se dirigió a la habitación de Sam despertándolo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>